Smallville
by VaMpIrERaVeN117
Summary: Tori always knew she was different from everybody else now that she knows that she's not from earth but from another planet. Tori must cope with her alien origin and control her developing superhuman abilities and keep both her powers and alien origin a secret. Read it if you want to first story for Victorious I DON'T own Victorious or Smallville
1. Chapter 1

Summary-Tori always knew that she was different from her family and everybody else. Tori is born with super human abilities and she now knows that she is not from earth but from another planet. Tori as to keep her abilities a secret from her friends and needs to learn more about her abilities and her biological parents and anything else that was kept from her.

Author-This is my first story for Victorious so there might bad grammar, some spelling, and some other stuff too. Yes this is a smallville/victorious story so I **don't own** both of them ok hope you guys like the story. This is also a different universe ok so Tori grows up in Smallville, Kansas instead of Los Angles California. Don't worry all the characters are going to be in it except her parents Tori is going to be Tori Kent not Vega the rest of the characters are still the same except her. Some of the characters in Smallville is going to be in it too I might follow the Smallville story I'm still not sure though or make it up along the way. Yeah that pretty much sums it up it might suck so again first story so be nice to me please.

Supergirl

On a planet call Krypton there is lady holding a beautiful baby girl that was sleeping in her arms peacefully. This lady's name is Lara and her husband is Jor-el a brilliant scientist on their planet. Lara was sitting and talking with her good friend Kim and enjoying her new born baby girl in her arms.

"Lara what a beautiful baby girl you have." Her friend Kim said looking at the sleeping baby.

"Thank you Kim she's the light of my eyes." Lara said to her very happy looking down at her daughter then back at her friend.

"Have you and Jor-el decided a name for her yet?" Kim asks Lara.

"Yes we picked Katerina." Lara said smiling at her daughter. (If you guys are wondering where I got the name it's from the Vampire Diaries couldn't think of one so I'm using that one.)

"Katerina…that's a lovely name Lara and she's looks a little bit like her father." Kim said looking at the baby girl.

"And she's very beautiful just like her mother." Jor-el said as he walked in the room and Lara got up and walked over to him. Jor-el picked up his daughter from Lara and kisses her forehead.

"Jor-el I thought you were stilling working or finishing up some of your work?" Lara asks him kind of confused but happy that he is here.

"Nothing is more important than you or are new born daughter." Joe-el replied happily. "It's good to see you Kim."

"You as well Jor-el well then I shall get back to my husband then congratulations you two." Kim said and left the two happy couple with their daughter.

"Lara I have to tell you something very important it's about my work." Jor-el said to Lara sounding serious. Lara looks at her husband with a look of concern.

"What is wrong my love?" Lara said confused and a bit scared.

"At first I kept this as a secret because I didn't know how to tell you but-"Jor-el pauses for a second then he continues. "I've been looking into our planets core and…"

"And what Jor-el what?" Lara asks very afraid then she grabs Katerina from Jor-el hugging her very tightly.

"Krypton…our home world is going to self-destruct our home will be no more Lara." Jor-el says. "There's nothing I can do to stop it I'm sorry my love."

"No our child Jor-el **OUR** Daughter! This cannot be…how did this happen how long do we have Jor-el?" Lara asks sad and scared for their daughter her life.

"A week Lara…a week that's how long we have with our daughter Katerina and I warned the console about what will happen if they continued to miss with our planet's core." Jor-el replies looking at his daughter then at his wife with a sad look.

"I'm sorry Jor-el how long have you known about this Jor-el?" Lara asks as she walks over to a baby crib and sets Katerina in it then looks back at Jor-el.

"A week I'm sorry I didn't tell you my love I just… I just saw you with Katerina and you were very happy. I didn't want to worry you I'm sorry Lara." Jor-el said explaining his reasons to his wife.

"Is there any way we can save her?" Lara asks her husband not caring about anything else except the life of her new born child.

"Yes there is when I found out about this I started to build a pod for our daughter and I just finished it just a while ago. The cornets are locked on a planet known as earth that is where our daughter will live Lara." Jor-el replies then takes her hand and leads her to his laboratory. Lara then sees a pod for their daughter and has a smile on her face.

"Is that the place where your father sent you to teach you a lesson or to find your right of passage?" Lara asks remembering that Jor-el told her about a planet that is call earth. Walks up to the pod and touches it.

"Yes I remember these two lovely couple that help me and I want them to take care of our child Lara." Jor-el asks hoping that she will accept his decision.

"Alright Jor-el may I see these two people?" Lara asks and walks up to her husband also trusting him.

"You may my father invented some sort of portal that will allow us to visit earth but only for a few moments. I also believe that these couple have already passed away." Jor-el tells her and Lara looks at him confused on why Jor-el wanted these people to take care of their daughter if they're already dead. "They did have a child though a son and he's happily married to his wife they live in a small town call Smallville."

"I will like two see these couple Jor-el." Lara asks again wanting to know who these people are.

"Alright my love lets go then." Her husband said and grabs her hand and leads her to a portal and they walk through it and show up on earth inside a cave filled with their symbols.

"Jor-el does anyone else knows that Krypton is dying?" Lara asks him while they started to walk out of the cave and Jor-el leading her to the couple's house that their daughter will be raised by.

"Yes my bother Zor-el he found out right after I did I believe that is all I know. No one else will not believe me after what happen with Zod." Jor-el explains to her and they reached the couple's home. "Hurry my love they can be back here any minute."

Lara looks around the house while Jor-el explains many things about how humans are and how they act. Lara also smelled great food that was being cooked in the oven. Then Lara sees a picture of a woman and she is smiling and she picks up the photo.

"This must be her she'll make a great mother for our daughter Jor-el." Lara says then setting the picture down and then Jor-el tells her it's time to go and they zoomed out of the house and went back to Krypton.

The last day has come thousands of light years away the planet of Krypton will be no more. Lara was holding on to Katerina in her arms rocking her back and forth slowly. Just staring at her beautiful baby girl happy that her angel will live on a different planet and sad that she will not be with her daughter when she grows up. Jor-el was in another setting up the pod for their beloved daughter while Lara was standing there holding their little miracle…Krypton's little miracle.

"I'm sorry Katerina that I will not be with you on this new world that you will now live on. No matter what happens my beautiful daughter know that I will always love you my Katerina." Lara said stilling holding her and looking at the sleeping baby in her arms. Just then Katerina started to move a little bit then she opens up her little beautiful brown eyes and has beautiful brunette hair and looked at her mother. Lara saw her daughter smiling at her and reaches out her little hands to her mother. Katerina wraps her tiny little fingers around her mother's finger and Lara caresses her daughter's face. Lara then kisses her tiny lips then her nose and her forehead after that a single tear came from Lara.

"Lara the pod is ready we have to act now." Jor-el said as he finished the pod and Lara walks over to him.

"I can't send her there. She'll be an outcast, a freak they might kill her Jor-el." Lara said looking at him then at her smiling daughter.

"How? She'll be a god to them." Jor-el said as he turns and looks at his daughter. Jor-el's heart broke into pieces when he saw his daughter smiling at him. Jor-el then takes Katerina from his wife and kisses his daughter's forehead then places her gently into the pod.

"Katerina…" Lara started and tried to keep herself from breaking into tears as she looked at her daughter now fast asleep. "Our daughter...our love...our life. Last Daughter of Krypton..."

"Katerina our daughter and our treasure," Jor-El continued. "You will come to forget our world...and come to love another. You will hold it as your own, and love it with all the passion your mother and I have given you."

"The rays of the yellow sun will give you many gifts," Lara added. "You will be different from the rest of them; some may fear you...some may love you..." Rolling onto her side, the baby girl sleeping in peace, knowing she was loved. "But you must never use your powers out of anger."

"Katerina you shall be earth's savior a symbol of hope for all mankind. With our final blessing, our final apology, we must part ways. Krypton now lives through you...but know you are our greatest of miracles." Jor-el said trying to remain strong and not break down in tears.

"We will forever love you our beautiful Katerina." Lara said with a final goodbye. Then the two activated the pod's shield; holding the baby safe and sound within its blanket of glass and a scent that kept her at peace and in slumber. Soon, the thrusters ignited, filling the building with smoke, and carried Katerina into the stars. Lara and Jor-El surrendered themselves into one another's arms happy and sad for their daughter.

Fires erupted, massive statues and monuments crumbled and fell to the shattering ground, and the sunrise never came. As the pod sped among newly-born stars and worlds, Krypton shattered in a massive ball of volcanic fire and smoke. Within moments Krypton exploded, all that remained of the once-proud, once-promising world were chunks of debris and a field of cosmic gas.

It took about three or four years for the pod to reach earth's orbit and along with the pod huge meteors followed it the remains of Krypton. It was about crash into earth.

* * *

In Smallville, Kansas a helicopter was flying over some corn field and the Luther's were in it and Lex's father telling to open his eyes and not be afraid. That he will not make it anywhere with his eyes closed.

* * *

Jonathon and Martha drove into town and parked near a flower shop and got out of the truck and went inside the shop. Once they were in they saw three little girls playing around two were dress as fairies and the other was just in their normal clothes. These three little girls are Cat Valentine, Lana Lang, and Jade West playing in the flower shop.

"Afternoon Nell." Jonathon said to the store's owner.

Nell turned around "Jonathon…Martha what a surprise." She said to them. "What brings the Kent's into town today?"

"Tulips please," Martha replied simply. "Red ones if you have them."

"How about a tiger orchid?" Nell offered her.

"No thank you Nell." Jonathon said walking up to the counter. "Martha has her heart set on Tulips."

"Yes well they're a very uncomplicated flower," Nell said going to find the flowers for them.

Martha then looks at the three little girls that are still playing and having fun in their fairy costume well except Jade. Martha was happy at first then became a little bit sad and Jonathon notices this then Nell walks back to the counter with Martha's flowers.

"Hey where are all of their parents?" Jonathon asks Nell looking at the three little girls.

"Oh my sister offered to take care of Jade and Cat while their parents are away for a bit. So Lana had a little sleep over she's happy about that and right now they went to the Homecoming game like everyone else." Nell said and looks at the three little girls that are best friends eating their snacks. "I'm being the good aunt of course."

Jonathon and Martha then said their goodbye to Nell and the three little girls and went back to the truck. Martha sat in the truck staring up at the sky dreamily as Jonathon loaded some bags of seeds into the back.

"I saw that look on your face in the flower shop." Jonathon said as he got inside the truck and looks at his wife.

"Just to see and have a little face of our own…that's all I ever wanted." Martha said sighing a bit then looks at her husband.

"We will have our own one day Martha I promise." Jonathon said smiling at her and she smiles back. Jonathon leans in and kisses Martha lightly on the lips just then a convertible drove by honking its horn loudly. Cheerleaders were sitting on the back waving to the people along the street.

"Hey looks like Smallville won again," Jonathon commented he then pulled the truck out to join the makeshift parade that was driving up and down the narrow strip that was Smallville downtown.

Now just above the earth the meteors also followed by the pod in a fiery decent. The point of impact was Smallville and people will be in danger very soon.

* * *

Somewhere in Smallville While Mr. Luther was talking to someone and signing some papers off Lex wonder into the corn fields just looking around. Then suddenly Lex heard a voice and he turned around and started to run then he tripped and fell.

"Hey kid." A guy said Lex then turned around looked up slowly and to see a skinny teenager tied up to the post, a large "S" painted across his chest.

"Help me," the teenaged boy pleaded. "Help me please."

As Lex stared up entirely unsure of what to do a burning trail flew across the sky plummeting in the cornfield nearby. There was a gust of wind followed by a shockwave of dust heading straight towards them. The red-headed boy ran away too frightened to know what else to do. He wasn't fast enough though and the dust cloud caught up to him, knocking him off his feet.

* * *

In Smallville downtown the parade had stopped and everyone was staring up at the giant slanted pillar of smoke that had just raced across the sky. Nell came out of her flower shop holding Lana's hand with one of her own and Cat's with the other while Lana hold Jade's hand.

"What in God's earth?" she muttered.

Across the street a young couple got out of their car, "Hi Lana Hi Cat and Jade! " The woman called waving at them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lana exclaimed excitedly "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Lang." Jade and Cat said and the same time.

Then the couple joined the rest of the people on the street in looking up at the odd black smoke trail in wonder. Nell looked rather worried and confused. The couple continued to stare up at the sky as a ball of flaming rock came plummeting down directly towards them. The rock smashed into them enveloping them and their car in a giant ball of flame. The gasoline inside the car exploded sending debris everywhere and everybody on the street began to scream and panic. More meteors began to fall from the sky destroying anything in their path and sending the town into further panic.

Outside the flower shop Nell sat on the ground too frightened to move as she held onto Cat, Jade, and the now orphaned Lana who began to cry at what she just witness.

The Kent's were driving back to their farm when suddenly a meteorite hit the ground and blew about ten feet behind their truck. Both of them looked back in horror at what was just happening behind them.

"What's happening Jonathon?" Martha asked extremely panicked.

Jonathon didn't have time to reply as meteorite had just hit the road directly in front of them. Jonathon slammed the brakes but the truck toppled into the deep ditch the meteor had created.

* * *

Back with the Luther's

Luther saw the hole corn field disappeared and he was yelling for Lex and found a piece of Lex's hair on the ground and then looked up and saw a shape and he ran over there and grab the corn plants off oh his son then he stared at him in shock.

Lex was complete bold and was laying the scared and shaking.

* * *

When the Kent's regained consciousness they realized that their truck was upside down, but otherwise they seemed to be fine. As Jonathon looked outside his window he saw a set of little feet walking towards the truck.

"Martha?" Jonathon asked offhandedly at his wife. Martha turned her head and gasp at what she sees in front of her.

A naked little girl who outgrow her baby blanket bent down to look at the people inside the truck. Both Jonathon and Martha were speechless at the naked little girl that was just squatting there smiling at them. They quickly got out of the truck and wrapped the little girl in a blanket. They began investigating the ditch the meteor had created while Martha was holding the little girl.

"That's ridicules kids just don't fall out of the sky Martha." Jonathon told her.

"Then where did she come from?" Martha asks looking around confused.

"I don't know Martha?" Jonathon said still looking around where the girl just showed up. "But she must have parents." Then they reached a deeper hole looking down into the hole they saw a strange looking object that was half buried.

"Well if she does they're definitely not from Kansas Jonathon." Martha said looking up at the sky.

Jonathon also looked up at the sky and back at the half buried object then at Martha who was already infatuated with the little girl and having happy thoughts about finally having her own child.

"Sweetheart we can't keep her," Jonathon said. "What are we gonna tell people? That we found her out in the middle of a field?"

"We didn't find her. She found us." Martha said looking at her then at Jonathon. From then on they kept the little girl and raised her as their own. They then realized as the little girl got older she developed superhuman abilities.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter hope you guys liked it and if not then oh well nothing I can do to change your mind. Took me awhile on how to start this story so yea I hope the first chapter wasn't that bad I tried to make it different. So please r and r thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note-I'm going to start this off as some what of the first pilot from Smallville alright just putting that out there later on in this chapter. Again I don't own Smallville or Victorious and superman alright. Oh and one more thing there will be Lana/Tori moments ok but there will Jori but later on I promise

Chapter 2

**Tori POV**

Early in the morning I was finishing up some homework that I forgot to do last night. After I was done I looked at a strange article on the internet that showed a man who is a really fast runner and a six year who pick up a car off of his father. That's freakin crazy well not that crazy cause I have both of those abilities, plus I look nothing like my parents I was adopted but I didn't care because they'll always be my parents.

"Tori Kent hurry up sweetie you're going to be late for the bus…again." I heard my mom yell from down stairs.

"Coming mom I'm almost done ok." I yelled back at her and I logged off the computer grab my stuff for school and went downstairs to the kitchen. I was wearing some blue jeans and a purple shirt with a DC logo on it. Then I opened up the fridge grabbed the bottle of milk and began drinking it directly from it. Hey I know it's not sanitary but I was really thirsty ok.

"No Tori you know better." I heard my mom said as she took the bottle of milk out of my hands.

"Sorry mom it just tastes better out of the bottle and I was really thirsty." I replied smiling at her.

"Where did you learn your manners Tori?" My mom asks me really that was all I can think of for her response.

"On a farm mom that's where." I said to my mom laughing she just looks at me funny. "What I'm just saying." Then my father came in the house.

"Well afternoon sleepy head." My dad said taking off his jacket. I saw my mom give my dad his coffee and told us that she well be late and not to order pizza like the last time. I remember that dad was lazy to cook something and so was I or was it because mom made something we didn't like. Instead of thinking about that I should think about how to ask my dad if I can join anything in school this year.

"Hey sweet heart what are you thinking about?" My dad asks me as he pulls me out of my thoughts and I looked up at him out of him.

"Dad I was wondering…if it's ok if I can join anything in the high school this year?" I ask him looking at him with full of hope in my eyes.

"I don't know Tori we…we talk about this remember." My dad said to me and I was upset. Here we go again what am I going to do it's not like I'm going to join the track team or anything major then that.

"Come on dad it's not like I'm going to join the football team I promise I don't want to do sports…I'm pretty sure." I said to him complaining a little bit.

"What if you join something in your school and there was an accident and someone sees you use your gifts." My dad tries to find some reason I swear he protects me a little too much.

"Dad I can be careful I promise please." I said still having a little hope even though I know it's not worth it.

"I know you can be careful Tori but like I said what if there's an accident." My dad says and I just look down. "Look uh…Tori I know this got to be really hard for you but you gotta just hang in there like we promised."

I tried to hold back my disappointment that was welling up inside me, "I'm sick of hanging in there dad. All I want to do is go through high school without being a total loser."

With that I grabbed my backpack, throw on my jacket and walked out the door to catch the school bus. My parents just looked at me unsure if they had made the right decision.

As I got to the driveway I saw my school bus starting to pull away. I start to ran to the end of the driveway but it was too late the bus was speeding off towards school.

* * *

**No one POV**

On board the bus, Chloe Sullivan and Rex Robbie's puppet were having a laugh along with Andre even though he was Tori's best friend.

"I can't believe you guys betted on Tori if she was going to make or not." Robbie said as Chloe handed Rex ten bucks.

"Hey can you blame me." Chloe said looking at Robbie innocently.

"It still wasn't right she's my best friend." Andre said after he stopped laughing.

"Come man we saw you laughing Andre. Besides if beautiful Tori were any slower she'll be extinct by now." Rex said smiling at the ten bucks he just got.

* * *

**Tori POV**

I sighed and got mad that I missed the bus yet again great I really have to stop doing that. Then I smirked and took off through the cornfields using my super speed to get to school.

* * *

**No one POV**

As the bus slowed down and stopped on a stop sign Chloe and Robbie thought they heard something on top of the bus. "Hey did you guys hear that you heard that right Robbie?" Chloe asks him.

"Yeah Chloe I did weird huh." Robbie said looking at the roof of the bus while Rex and Andre look at both them then at each other and shrugged their shoulders confused. Then the bus reaches their school Smallville High and Chloe, Robbie, and Andre were walking together off the bus.

"Hey so Chloe has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" Robbie asks her.

"Yeah man me duh." Rex said then Chloe smacks him upside the head.

"No not yet and no it's not you Rex I rather date my lab top." Chloe said looking at Robbie then at Rex.

"Don't worry girl you'll find somebody for the dance I'm sure of it." Andre said to her smiling.

"Thanks Andre what will I ever do without you." Chloe said smiling back and he just shrugs his shoulders.

"How bout me Chloe I'll like to go to the dance with you but more like a friend thing if that's fine with you?" Robbie asks crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Man no girl would won't to go with you not even your friend Chloe." Rex said and then laughs at his own joke.

"Sure Robbie I'll like that." Chloe said shocking Rex and his mouth was open.

"See told you Chloe." Andre said chuckling.

**Tori POV**

Then I popped in besides my friends holding a couple of books. "Hey guys." I said and I made they jump funny I never do that.

"Wo…uh…didn't you just…weren't you-"Chloe looking at me really confused.

"I took a shortcut." I replied simply to her.

"Through what Tori a black hole?" Chloe asked looking at me shocked on how I got here so fast if she only knew the truth.

"Yeah man pretty over here is right how did you get here so fast Tori?" Rex also asks me confused. I was about to say something until Andre spoke up.

"Tori, you'll have to excuse our intrepid reporter. Seems her weird-aura is on DEFCOM 5. She thought someone was attacking the bus." Andre tells me and I look at Chloe then back at him.

"Guess what Tori Chloe and I are going to the Homecoming dance together but as friends." Robbie said to me from out of nowhere and sounding a bit too happy.

"That's cool Robbie." I said and I looked to my left and saw the popular group and best of friends Cat Valentine, Lana Lang, and Jade West and her boyfriend Beck Oliver. Everyone said that Cat and Jade are sisters but then look and act nothing alike I think it's kind of funny.

"Okay," Chloe said jumping back in and interrupting my thoughts. "Just because everyone else chooses to ignore the strange things that go on in this leafy little hamlet doesn't mean that they don't happen."

"You know we'd love to join you and Scooby-Doo inside the mystery machine for another crazy adventure Chloe and help you and your insane reports about it but we can't well I can't." I said and I made Robbie, Rex, and Andre laugh.

"Yeah so hey Tori are you planning to go to the Homecoming dance? Oh and did you hear about the scare crow thing" Andre asks me and I look at him and shook my head no at both. Andre then said that he's going with a hot girl like always. Andre was also popular but him and I have been best friends since forever and no one and nothing can break our friendship well except my secret of course.

"No what is that?" Chloe asks interested and so am I.

"Yeah man I heard about that it's a homecoming tradition. Every year before the big game the football players select a freshman or unpopular person. Then they take him out to Riley's field, strip'em down to his boxers and paint and S on his chest." Rex said all into it looking at us. "They should pick Robbie it'll be really funny."

"Then they string him up like a scarecrow." Robbie finished then glares at Rex. Well I think that's not nice poor kid who ever gets pick by these stupid jocks.

"Jeez that sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen." Chloe said looking at them then at me.

"Hey I'll see you guys in class I got to go alright later." I said and started to walk straight to the popular group I guess but I'm just passing through.

"I give her ten seconds before some idiot _accidently _trips her" Rex said pulling out a ten dollar bill while looking at Tori.

"Five," Chloe retorted as the two betted again while Andre and Robbie just roll their eyes.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5." Rex started to count.

I was walking pass the popular group until some idiot decides to trip me and I fell fault on the floor. My books scattered everywhere on the floor and I just get really mad.

"Statistical fact," Chloe said. "Tori Kent can't get within 5 feet without being tripped and turning into a total freak show." She grabs the ten bucks from Rex smiling.

Then I look up and saw the one and only Trina stupid Vega. Always thinks she's better than anyone else especially at singing even though she really sucks and I just glare at her.

"Oh did I do that farm girl." Trina said looking at me and I also notice Cat, Beck, and Jade were looking at me.

"What you staring at Kent?" Jade yells at me I just look down and started to pick up my books. Suddenly I see someone's hand handing me my book I look up and it's Lana Lang. At the same time I start to feel sick all of a sudden and then I notice her necklace.

"Be nice Jade especially you Trina you didn't have to do that to her." Lana said practically yelling at Trina I just smile weakly. "You ok Tori?" I'm surprised that she even knows my name I mean we live a couple blocks away from each other but we never talked.

"I'm fine thanks." I said as I took the book from her. Then Cat walks up and also helps me wow but she's always been a very nice person. Cat notice a book and so does Lana.

"Didn't realize you have a dark side Tori was it." Cat said as she hands me my other book and I still didn't feel good and I think Jade notice this.

"Yeah and doesn't everybody Cat?" I said weakly trying to balance myself while I'm kneeing on the ground.

"Yeah I guess you're right about that huh Cat." Lana agreed then stands up looking at her then back at me. "So what are you Tori woman or superwoman?"

"I haven't figured it out yet," I replied weakly.

"Yeah and when that happens then there must be something wrong with the world." I hear Jade said and I look at her while her other friends are laughing.

"Babe be nice alright sorry about that Tori." Beck said looking at me sorry I just nod my head.

"Lana there you are." I heard some guy said and I look up and it was the football star Whitney and he was making out with Lana so I look back down and got up slowly and sit on a ramp that was next to me.

"Hey Tori." He said to me I just give him a smile and he looks back at Lana. They were talking about his homework asking his girlfriend if she can look at it see if it's ok. Then Whitney notice's me not looking so well and to tell you the truth I don't feel so well. I think it has something to do with Lana's favorite necklace I'm not so sure though.

"Dude Tori are you feeling alright it looks like you're about to hurl." Whitney said to me and I saw the look on Lana's face and she was concerned. Then suddenly I felt someone by my side and I looked and it was Jade who looked very worried…but why?

"I'm fine." I said to him just looking at the ground.

"You sure Tori because you don't look so fine to me maybe I should take you to the nurse." Jade said concer-wait did she just say Tori and I look at her again wondering why in the hell she's so nice to me I thought she hated me.

"No I'm fine it'll pass ok." I replied not wanting to go anywhere.

"No Tori my sister is right let's go take you." Cat said agreeing with Jade walking up to me and I look at Beck for a little help.

"Guys if she's say she doesn't want to go we can't force her alright." Beck said and they all gave up thank god. I'm surprise that Jade gave up so quickly unless she'll do something later. Jade then got up and left my side and went back to Beck's.

Lana and Whitney started to walk to away and then Whitney notices a book on the ground and picks it up off the floor. "Hey Tori you forgot one." He said and I look at him and threw my book at me. I fumbled to try and catch it and I ended up dropping all of my other books again. I sighed and breathed heavily as I tried to regain my strength after Lana left I swear sometimes I hate high school and my life.

* * *

So done with this chapter I tried to change it up a bit but I don't think that I did but I tried. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and if you guys are wondering where is Trina, Robbie, Rex, Andre, and Beck don't worry they'll be in the next chapter alright. Oh yeah Jade and Cat are sisters in this story ok just clearing that up for you and Pete is not going to be in this story just Chloe ok r and r.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Tori's POV**

Today is still not over I just wish it was after what happen this morning after I regained my strength I got up and went to all of my classes. Then after I went to the music theater that we have for plays and music like I usually do just to be alone. I sat on one of the chairs and started to do some homework then I started to stare at the stage. I was daydreaming thinking about how it will be like to sing I've always love to sing.

"Kent!" I popped out of my daydream when I heard someone said my name and I look to my right and see Jade sitting there. Great what did I do now I haven't done anything to day except my homework.

"Uhh…yeah?" I said just looking at Jade kind of confuse and scared.

"What are you doing here you know only performers are allowed in." Jade said kind of mad I swear everything I say and do ticks her off.

"Look Jade I'm sorry alright it's the one place that's quiet." I said wow really Tori this place is never quiet what a lame excuse.

"Right look you need to leave alright practice for us singers and actors is about to start so leave." Jade said to me mean she's always is well except this morning which reminds me.

"Jade why were you so nice to me this morning when I wasn't feeling well?" I asked her wanting an answer now. When I asked her the question seem to catch her off guard.

"I don't know ok Kent and you better not tell anyone or you'll meet my good friend Mr. Scissors." Jade said as she pulled out some big scissors wow she really wasn't lying. I just pretend to be scared cause I know that it can't hurt me but a stupid necklace can seriously.

"Don't worry Jade your secret is safe me alright." I said and I got up and grab my stuff and left the room. I felt Jade's stare as I left her and the rest of people that just came in the room. I saw Andre and gave him a hug and left.

As I was walking back home I found myself on a bridge leaning against the rail and staring at the flowing river just enjoying the silence. I was completely immersed in my thought not caring on what was going on around me. So when a truck passed by I didn't notice that it dropped a roll of barbed wire fencing.

* * *

**NO one POV**

A guy name Lex Luther was on his cell phone and driving really fast and wasn't really paying attention to the road just kept on driving like an insane person and was almost close to the bridge where Tori was.

Jade was kind of right behind Lex's car and with Cat in the passenger seat just listing to music.

"Jade that guy in front of us is driving really fast don't you think." Cat said to her while she was playing with her red hair.

"Yeah so what." Jade just replies to her sister not really caring how fast this guy was going.

"Someone can get hurt because of this persons driving Jade." Cat said trying to reason with her.

"Not my problem Cat." Jade replies and continues to listen to her music.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I was still at the bridge just staring off into space until I snap out of it as I heard some car slammed on its brakes I turn and saw that their tires blew out as it ran over the barbed wire. The driver started to lose control on the road and as it ran straight for me. I was too startled and shock to even know what to do the only thing that was going through my mind was oh shit. Then the car hit me head on and plummeted down into the river taking me along with it.

* * *

**No one POV**

"Shit!" Jade yelled as she slammed on her brakes and saw what was happening to the car in front of her.

"Oh my god look Jade over there." Cat shouted and pointed and she looks where Cat was pointing at. Jade saw a person just standing there she could've sworn that she recognize the person that just got hit by the car. They both got out of the car and ran straight to the bridge.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

Underwater I saw the driver of the car sat unconscious in his seat. I knew that I had to hurry or he'd drown and die. I grabbed the edge of roof and began to peel it open easily like a pudding can. After I was done I pulled him out and dragged him up onto shore. The guy looks a bit older than me and he wasn't breathing so I began to perform CPR, being careful to not push too hard.

"Come on," I started to muttered, "Don't die on me."

I saw the man spat out water and became conscious once again.

"I could have sworn I hit you," the man said to me between gasps of breath.

"You did…hit me" I said gasping too and a bet shock. "You did."

I then turned around to look back up at the bridge. In my mind I was still unsure about what had just happened.

"Look Jade down there I see them." Cat yelled and Jade saw them too. They also witnessed the person doing CPR on the other person.

"Cat stay here call 911 ok I'm going to check if they're alright." Jade said and went down to see if these people were alright. Jade got down there and went up to the person with long brown hair.

"Hey you ok?" I heard someone said wait I recognize that voice I turn around and it was Jade great how am I going to explain to her about this. "Tori?" I heard her say confused.

"Hi Jade what are you doing here?" I said as the man just look at the both of us.

"I was behind that guy over there and saw what happen and he crashed into-"I notice that Jade stopped in the middle of her sentence now thinking. "You." Was all she said I just looked at her weird?

"What?" I said hoping that she didn't just see what I think she saw.

"It was you Tori on the bridge that guy right there hit you with his car." Jade exclaimed pointing at me first then at the guy then back at me.

"No you didn't your eyes must've played tricks on you I umm…dove in." I said calm not wanting to reveal that I was scared and shocked.

"Tori stop playing dumb with me I know what I saw." Jade said practically yelling at me angry. I was going to say something back until I saw Cat and with the EMT's and a recovery crew that had arrived.

"I called 911 are you ok Tori." Cat said worried I just nod my head yes. The people were both checking me and the other guy out then they were done. Jade and Cat where still here making sure I was ok so I didn't mind but thought it was weird that Jade stayed. I told them they can go home but Cat didn't want to she wanted to make sure I was ok.

"Come Cat, Kent here says she's fine alright besides mom and dad will be mad later Kent." Jade said and giving me an evil look and I still don't know what I did to make her mad. Then I saw them wake up the hill back to their car.

"Tori!" I heard my dad yell my name as I turn to look and he run up to me. I was sitting on a rock wrapped up in a blanket. My dad put his hand on my cheek and asked if I was ok.

"Yea dad I'm ok." I said with a gentle smile.

"Who's the maniac that was driving that car?" I heard my father demanded from the police officer nearby.

"That would be me," I heard the driver said and I looked at him. "Lex Luther." I see him stretches out his hand to my dad.

My dad doesn't shake his hand and took off his jacket roughly. "I'm Jonathon Kent." My dad said a bit angry and wraps his jacket around me. "This is my daughter."

"Thanks for saving my life," Lex said to me I just smile.

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing Lex." I replied modestly as I got up and my dad took my hand.

"You have quite an extraordinary girl their Mr. Kent," Lex said to my dad as we started to walk. "If there's any way I can repay you?"

"Drive slower." I hear my dad said as he led me back to the truck and on are way home.

Lex turned around to look at his car which was being lifted up out of the river. The roof seemed to be peeled back, but Lex didn't really know why. Still there was no way Tori did that by herself.

That night back at my farm I was in my fortress of solitude just stargazing it was kind of a hobby when I got bored. I finished with all of my homework so I had nothing better to do so I just started to star gaze.

"Hey Tori." I hear Andre as he was coming up. I stop star gazing and turn to look at him and walked over to my couch and sat down.

"Sup Andre what are you doing here I thought you had a show tonight?" I asked him as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah it got move onto another day but hey I'm not complaining." He said to me happy. "Oh yeah I heard in town that you saved the famous Lex Luther."

"Yeah I guess I kind of did." I said so no one knows about me getting hit by the car well everyone except Jade. "Hey where is Robbie and Chloe?"

"That's so cool good job Tori oh they're finishing up a project that's due tomorrow." Andre said giving me two thumbs up I just laughed. We hung out all night just talking and played some cards. Andre also got me to sing with him we had lots of fun. After that he left cause it was getting kind of late we said are goodbyes. So I went back to my house ate some cereal and said goodnight to my parents then went off to my room.

"I hope Jade forgets about me being hit by Lex's car." I said to myself as a grab some sweat pants and a t-shirt and threw them on.

"If Jade doesn't she's going to ask a lot of questions ugh I wish I didn't have these abilities well at times. I mean I did save a person's life today and I felt great just doing that." I said as I started to lie on my bed.

"I wonder how I'm going to tell my dad about this when he finds out he's going to freak out." I said looking up at the roof I'll just think about this all tomorrow right now I'm going to bed and I fell asleep.

* * *

**No one POV**

Somewhere in a car garage a guy was fixing a car and he was now finish and then he saw a kid in the middle of the room and the guy jumped.

"Jesus kid you scared the crap out of me" He told him and started walking up to the kid.

"Hey don't I know you?" He asks "You're that scarecrow kid. Where the hell have you been?" Then he touches him and the kid shocked him with electricity and he flew back.

"That was 12 years ago man it was just a game." The guy says explaining to the kid who was walking towards him. "What do you want?" Then the kid bent down and looked at him.

"To play." He just says to the guy on the ground and grabs him and he starts to shock the guy and then he killed him in an instant.

* * *

Well that's the third chapter hope you guys liked it I thought I should stop here but this chapter is still not over ok it continues on to the next chapter. Oh and again Pete Robinson that's his name right from Smallville whatev he's not in the story alright. Please R and R tell me what you guys think of the chapter or the story ok later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Today was a very long day at school all day I tried to avoid Jade so she wouldn't ask me a lot of questions about yesterday. Mostly I was hanging out with Andre or Chloe once I saw Jade I went the other way telling my friends that I forgot something. So I hoped they didn't notice I especially hope that Jade didn't either but Lana notice I told her that nothing is wrong and some other things that I can't remember at the moment. As I was walking home from a long day at school I looked up and see a brand new Dodge Ram pickup truck sitting in the driveway with a blue ribbon tied on the front.

"Hey mom whose truck is this it's really nice." I said as I ran up to her who sitting on the tractor.

"Yours." She replied to me and my mouth dropped I was shocked.

"No way really who would want to buy me a truck if they don't even know me?" I said to my mom confused I mean I want a car but hey I'm not complaining now.

"It's a gift from Lex Luther." My mom said as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled a card. She then handed me the card I took it and quickly opened it open excited.

"Dear Tori. Drive safely. Always in your debt…Maniac in the Porsche. No freakin way. Where the keys mom?" I asked very happy that I got free truck from Lex.

"Your father has them Tori." My mom said and my excitement went downhill from there when I hear her mention my dad. I always knew that my dad never liked the Luther's it was no secret but I've always wondered why.

I walked over to where my dad was which was near the farm and he was operating a shredder. He looked up and saw me and took off some type of headphones and protective eyewear. He turned off the machine so we can talk.

"I know how much you want it Tori but sorry honey you can't keep it." Was all my dad said and walked right passed me.

"Why not dad I saved his life." I said as I turn to him bit upset.

"So you think you deserve some sort of prize Tori?" My dad said upset as he turns to look at me.

"No dad that's not what I meant honesty." I said when he twist my words I hate it when he does that. "Look how bout this dad I drive the old truck and you drive the new one everybody wins."

"This is not about winning Tori." My dad says mad like I mean very mad.

"Really dad it's not like the Luther's can't afford it." I said also getting mad he has never liked the Luther's…ever.

"Do you wanna know why that is Tori?" I hear my dad said with a slightly exasperated tone. "Do you remember Mister Bell? We used to go fishing on his property. How about Mister Guy? He used to send us pumpkins every Halloween. Well Lionel Luther promised to cut them in on a deal. He sent them flashy gifts." He said showing me the keys for the new truck and pointed at it too. "Only once they'd sold him their property he went back on his word. He had them evicted Tori."

"So you're judging Lex on what his father did dad? Everything is not Lex's fault on what his dad does." I ask mad I mean it's true he can't keep blaming Lex.

"No Tori, I'm not." He replied and walks up to me. "I just wanna make sure that you know where the money came from that bought you that nice truck."

I was so mad at him and for not having the truck…ok maybe not so much about the truck but I was still mad at him. I just walk right past him and stomped my way up the stairs to the loft.

"Tori…" I hear my dad and I stop but don't turn to him. "I know you're upset sweetheart but its normal Tori."

Really did my dad just say that it's normal he just made me very angry he knows nothing about normal? I just threw my backpack on the stairs and turn to him very angry. "Normal really?" I said angrily

I then walked past him went over to the shredder and flipped it on. "How 'bout this dad?" I shouted showing my dad my arm. "Is this normal?" I then plunged my arm down into the machine. The machine began struggling and my dad thought it was slicing my arm. "Tori!" He ran forward to me and pulls my arm out of the machine. As soon as he got my arm out my dad looked at it and my arm was completely fine.

"Dad I didn't dive in after Lex's car," I started to say. "It hit me at sixty miles an hour. Does that sound normal to you?" I looked into my father's eyes. "I'd give anything to be normal." With that I left him and went up to the loft leaving my dad there.

He just looks at me as I make my way up not sure what to do next. My mom heard us and went to where we were and looked at my dad upset and gave him a look.

I was sitting in the loft besides my telescope unhappy at what happen a while ago with my dad. Why can't I just be normal like everyone else why do I have to be so different? Then I hear someone come up the stairs and I'm pretty sure it's my dad and stands next to me.

"It's time Tori." I hear my dad said and I have no idea on what he's talking about. I looked at him and notice something in his hand and then looked away.

"Time for what?" Was all I said to him.

"The truth." He said and I look at him and he sat down next to me still holding something in his hand wrapped around a cloth. "I want you to take a look at something Tori." My dad then unwraps the piece of cloth and inside was some sort of a rectangle metal object that had odd looking symbols on it.

"I think it's from your parents Tori." My father said looking at the metal object then at me. "Your real parents."

I look at my dad surprised then take the metal object from my dad and I start to examine it and the symbols not understanding what it says.

"What does it say dad?" I ask him looking him then back at the symbols.

"I've tried to decipher it for years." My dad said looking at it then back it me. "But it's not written in any language known to man." I just look at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I said still confused.

"Your real parents weren't exactly from around…here." He said to me slowly.

"Well where are they from?" I asked him with one of my eyebrow raised looking at him.

My dad didn't say anything and looks away from me and I get kind of worried. Then all of a sudden he looks up at the sky and so do I. Is he thinking what I think he is thinking it's just crazy?

"What are you trying to say dad that I'm from another planet." I said laughing a little bit somewhat amused and he turns and just looks at me. "I suppose you stashed my spaceship in the attic huh dad."

"Actually it's in the storm cellar Tori." My dad replies looking at me serious. Then I got up and follow him down into the storm cellar my dad stops in front of something. Then he pulls off the huge blanket that covered something that I have always wondered what it was but curiosity never got the better of me. What I saw was a smooth metallic pod that was definitely not from here I took a step back taking this all in.

"This is how you came into our world Tori." My dad said putting his hand on it and he continues. "It was the day of the meteor shower sweetheart."

"This a joke right…please tell me you're joking dad." I said however the look that my father gave me said that he was very serious. I turned around not sure what to think or how to think trying hard to take in all of this news. I was now very upset with my father for not telling me the truth before.

"Why didn't you guys tell me before dad!" I demanded my father literally yelling at him.

"We wanted to protect you Tori." He said was that his only reason.

"Protect me from **WHAT!** Dad." I shouted angry and he couldn't find answer to my question. "You should've told me." I then bolted out of the storm cellar using my speed ability leaving my dad there.

"Tori! Tori!" I heard my dad yell but I didn't turn back I just kept on running. I then finally stop and I have no idea on where I was. I was so busy being mad at my dad that I didn't even know where I was going. So I just started walking back to my house taking my time not caring if I was late. It was already night time and I was walking in a grave yard minding my on business until I hear a voice.

"Who's there?" That was Lana's voice what's she doing here I thought.

"Yeah come out before I throw my scissors at you." Jade said wait she's here too not that I'm surprised but why. So I came out from behind an angel statue.

"Don't worry it's just me Tori." I said now that I was in front of Lana and Jade and they looked at me confused.

"Tori Kent?" Lana said confused walking up to get a better view of me. "What are you doing creeping around the woods?"

"Yeah what are you doing here Kent stocking us?" Jade asks with her arms crossed her chest looking at me.

"No Jade I definitely wasn't stocking you guys I was just walking I kind of ended up here." I explain to them Jade just looks at me and Lana gave me a worried look. "You'd never believe me if I told you guys. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I began to walk away from the two friends.

"Yeah like you can ever scare us Kent." Jade said and I see Lana punch Jade on the arm.

"Tori please wait." I heard Lana said so I stop. "I just wasn't expecting to see anyone out here. Are you okay?" Lana said and walks up to me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Lana I'm hanging out in a graveyard does that strike as an ok behavior." I said looking at the ground rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

"Hey, we're here too." Lana said referring to herself and Jade and locks her arm with mine. I look at her and smiled then I looked at Jade and I notice the look on her face wait…is that jealousy I see…no I might be seeing things.

"Good point I guess." I said and Lana just chuckles and Jade still just stands there filling kind of left out. "So what's your story Lana?"

"Can you keep a secret Tori?" Lana asks me I was about to reply until Jade interrupts me.

"Seriously Lana you gonna tell her our secret we barely even talk or hang out with her." Jade said practically yelling and I know I just made her mad I don't know how but I did.

"Jade Tori looks like a person who can keep secrets right Tori." Lana said looking at me and I just nod my head heck I have to keep my abilities a secret along with me being an alien now that I know.

"Well…Jade and I came out here to talk with my parents." Lana confessed I just look at her then at Jade and I just smile. "You probably think that we're weird huh. Conversing with dead people."

I just stare at her then at Jade and shook my head now. "No Lana I don't think you're weird…Jade on the other hand…"

"What was that Kent?" Jade said walking up to me now Lana just stood between us.

"Nothing." I said quickly Jade just glares at me and Lana starts to giggle. "So do you remember them Lana?"

"They died when I was three." Lana just says simply but still sad.

"Yea Lana's parents were like family to me and Cat." I hear Jade said and I looked at her with my arm still locked with Lana's still for some odd reason.

"I'm sorry." Was all I can say there was nothing else to say?

"It's ok Tori it's not your fault." Lana said I nod my head to her. "Come on Jade and I will introduce you."

Lana then leads me to a two gravestones and Jade followed behind us and we both kneel down to the ground in front of the gravestones.

"Mom…dad this is Tori Kent." Lana simply said and looks at me. Then Jade kneels down by side me and hits my shoulder and I just look at her confused as to why she just did that.

"Don't be rude Kent say hi dummy." Jade said to me so that's why she hit me. Lana then glares at Jade for what she said to me.

"Umm…hi." I said with a nervous wave at the gravestone.

"Yeah I know she's kinda shy." Lana said looking at the gravestone while I look back and forth between them. "How should I know? Ok I'll ask…my mom wants to know if you're upset about a guy Tori."

I just look at her and back at the gravestone and shook my head no to the Lang's.

"Lana's dad wants to know if you're upset about a girl." Jade said with a smirk and my eyes just got a bit wide while Lana started to laugh.

"No not at all Mr. Lang." I said looking at his grave stone and Jade just looks at me.

"Yeah my dad has a twisted sense of humor." Lana explains to me I just smile at her.

"Seriously Kent, why are you out here?" Jade asks and I look at her then at the ground.

"Have you guys ever felt like you don't belong? Like you just ended up here for a reason and not knowing what that reason is?" I asked them and Jade just looks at me kind of confused then Lana spoke up.

"Sometimes Tori I dream I'm at school. Waiting for Nell to pick me up but she doesn't come. So my parents drive up they're not dead they're just really late. And we get in their car and we drive back to my real life in Metropolis. That's usually when I wake up. But for a minute, I'm totally happy. Till I realize I'm still alone." Lana said then leans on my shoulder and was really sad after her story. So I did what any other person would do I hugged her.

"Lana you're never alone you got me, Cat, and your aunt." I hear Jade said and I look at her and she looks kind of mad and a bit jealous for some reason. Was it because of me cause I'm the one who's holding Lana and not Jade or was it the other way around. No Tori don't think like that Jade does not like you she's hates you remember that.

"What's that Mrs. Lang?" I asked looking back at the gravestone and letting go of Lana. "Yeah I'll tell her. Your mom wants you to know that you're never alone Lana. That she's always looking over you and will always be with you no matter what." I said looking at her and she smiled.

"What's that Mr. Lang? Your dad is routing for you for homecoming queen." I said and Lana then looks at the gravestone and seems happy. I look at Jade and she's smiling at me weird but I smile back and look at Lana again.

"They really say all of that Tori?" Lana asks looking back at me.

"Oh yeah, they're quite chatty once you get to know them well right." I said Lana then hugs me very tightly and I just hug her back and we let go of each other and get up. We started walking to Lana's house and we were close until I feel Jade grab my hand and we stop. Jade tells Lana if she can talk to me privately for a while.

"Ok Jade but you better not hurt her with your scissors." Lana said and walks a couple feet away from us and just waited for us.

"Ok." I started when Lana left us alone. "Whatever I did Jade I'm sorry even though I have no idea what I did-"

"Thanks Tori." I hear Jade interrupted me and I just look at her. Ok now I'm really confused.

"Thanks? For what?" I asked Jade a bit confused at what she had just said and she said my name.

"For what you did for Lana it's kind of hard to make her happy when she talks about her parents so thank you Tori." Jade said hmm she's telling the truth well that's the first.

"Um you're welcome." I said and then the unthinkable happens Jade pulls me into a hug I just stood there frozen for a couple of seconds then I hug her back. We walk back to Lana and she looks at me with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for walking with us Tori." Lana said.

"No problem Lana." I replied back with a smile.

"You know this is the longest conversation we've ever had with you Kent." Jade said great now we're back with Kent. Didn't we just have a moment a while ago?

"Yeah Tori we should do it again sometime." Lana said smiling at me.

"Yeah we should. You guys going to the dance?" I asked them.

"Yeah I'm going with Beck and Lana is going with Whitney." Jade simply replies I just nod my head at them.

"How bout you Tori?" Lana asks me.

"Nah." I said simply I mean there's no point of me going anyways. "I figured I'd sit it out."

"So wait you're not going with that guy Andre?" Jade said and why does everyone think that.

"No Andre and I are just friends we're best friends that's all." I said a bit mad that everyone thinks that Andre and I are a couple.

"Well Tori if you change your mind, we'll hang out at the Homecoming dance and I might just save you a dance." Lana said looking at me when she said that my eyes and Jade's got big. Then she gave me a hug and a smile. "Good night Tori."

"Yeah night Kent." Jade said as her punches me light on the shoulder then Lana and her walked into Lana's house. I just walk back home with a smile on my face but I didn't notice that Lana's boyfriend Whitney was watching us the whole entire time.

Well finally done with this chapter I hope you guys liked it. It's kind of hard to make it up or different but hey at least I'm trying right. Sorry if I didn't add a lot of Jori and victorious characters still trying figure it out myself how to bring them in some chapters. Thanks for reading and please R and R alright later :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Tori's POV**

This morning I decide to pay a visit at Lex Luther's mansion to return the truck that I got. I ate some breakfast and I was about to leave when I hear the house phone so I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Tori it's Andre just wondering if you want to ride to school with me today I just a got a car cool huh?" Andre asks me.

"No way that's cool and yeah sure thanks I call you when and where to pick me up alright I got to do something first. Oh what about Robbie Andre?" I told him.

"Yea no problem Tori oh he's with Chloe so we'll see them at the school or the Torch ok I'll see you later." I hear him said and we both hanged up and I got out of the house and drove the new truck to Lex's place.

I got there and the place is huge and no one answered the gate so I used my strength and broke the bars and went in. Hey I wasn't going to wait out there all day and wait for someone.

I went into the house yeah no one answered the door either and right when I got in I got lost. I wonder how anyone can get through this place without getting their selves lost.

"Hello Lex you here?" I said up some stairs that I saw. I decide to go up the stairs and look around see if I can find him. Then I stepped into a room and suddenly two people burst in fencing. One managed to get the sword on the other. The loser hurled his sword angrily at the wall. It struck just a foot away from where I was standing and stuck into the wall.

"Whoa!" I yelled then I see Lex take off his helmet.

"Tori I'm sorry I didn't see you standing there." Lex said and starts to walk over to a table.

"It's uh fine Lex and well I uh buzzed but no one answered." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"How did you get through the gate?" Lex asked.

"Well I…kinda squeezed through the bars. Look Lex sorry if this is a bad time…" I said then he cut me off.

"Oh no, no." Lex said and drank some of his water that he had. "I think Heike has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day." I just laugh when he said that.

"I really like this house it's a great place." I said looking around the room.

"Yeah Tori if you're dead and in the market for something to haunt," Lex joked and I looked at him.

"No I mean…it's roomy that's all." I told him correcting myself.

"It's the Luther ancestral home," Lex said looking at me then looking around the house. "Or so my father claims. He had it shipped over from Scotland stone by stone."

"Oh yeah I remember that." I said seeing the trucks place by my house when I was little. "The truck rolled in for weeks but nobody ever really moved in."

"My father had no intention of living here," Lex told me I wonder why. "He's never even stepped through the front door." Ok move a place and never move in. Yeah that totally makes a lot of sense.

"Then why did he shipped the entire thing over here?" I asked Lex still a bit confused.

"Because he can." Lex replied. "So how do you like the new ride?" he asks me I just look at him.

"Um yeah that's kind of why I'm here Lex." I said then taking the keys out of my pocket.

"What's wrong Tori? You don't like it." Lex asks me.

"No Lex it's not that I love the truck it's just… I-I can't keep it." I said then handing Lex over the keys. Lex looks at me then he takes it.

"Tori you saved my life it's the least I can do." He said to me. I just look down at the ground feeling kind of bad. I guess he seems to notices my silence. "Your dad doesn't really like me, does he?"

I look up at him and I was about to say something but he turns his back to me and cuts me off.

"It's okay. I've been bold since I was nine. I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me." Lex said putting his hand on his head for a second and takes his hand off.

"I'm so sorry Lex it's nothing personal." I said looking at him well at his back. "It's just my dad isn't a really big fan of your dad."

"He figures that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree? I guess that's understandable. What about you Tori? Did you fall far from the tree?" Lex asks me I just stood there not knowing how to reply to that.

"Look Lex I better go thanks for the truck anyways." I said and starting to head for the door.

"Tori!" I hear him called I turn to see him. "Do you believe a man can fly?"

"Um yeah sure Lex…in a plane though." I said not really understanding his question.

"Nah I'm not talking about that Tori." Lex said then continues. "I'm talking about soaring through the cloud with nothing but air beneath you."

"I'm pretty sure that people can't fly Lex." I said looking at him weird.

"I did." Lex said sort of happy. "After the accident when my heart stopped. It was the most, exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville and for the first time, I didn't see a dead end. I saw a new beginning. Thanks to you Tori I have a second chance. We have a future Tori…and I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship." I just nod my head and leave his house then I called Andre and he picked me up at the Lex's house and we went to school.

**With Robbie and Chloe No one's POV**

Chloe and Robbie were being curious and were outside the scene of the latest attack. The victim was put on a stretcher and loaded into an ambulance.

"That's the third guy this week yo." Rex said looking at the body.

"No duh Rex we can see that." Robbie said pointing at the scene.

"And they're all former jocks Robbie." Chloe added.

Robbie looks around then noticed a skinny kid who looked to be about their age. He was standing near the ambulance watching them load the victim in. He didn't seem quite as concerned as everyone else that was gathered.

"Hey Chloe who's the weirdo over there?" Robbie asked looking at the skinny kid in a jacket.

"Oh that guy over there…funny I thought you were talking about yourself." Rex said laughing and Robbie and Chloe just ignored him.

"I dunno Robbie." Chloe replied looking at him. "Let's check him out." Chloe raised her camera and quickly took a picture of the guy. Not long afterwards they were gathered in the Torch, the school newspaper, office along with Tori looking over some yearbooks.

**Tori's POV **

"Hey Tori so where's Andre I thought he was here too?" Robbie asked while Chloe was on the computer.

"He was then he went to ask a girl to the dance he left ten minutes ago." I said looking through some files that Chloe handed me.

"Hey guys so I found out that the kid Robbie and I saw his name is Jeremy Creek." Chloe said pointing to a picture in a ten year old year book. "Check this is out this a picture of him twelve years ago. This is the one I took four hours ago." Chloe indicated the digital picture on the computer that she had taken earlier and uploaded. The person in the two pictures looked identical. That's impossible he'll be old by now.

"That's not right." I said looking at the two photos. "This Jeremy kid will be like twenty-six today. It must be a kid that looks like him in his family or something."

"Yo my money was on the evil twin theory." Rex said pulling out some money.

"Until we found out he's a missing person." Robbie then added. Ok so now I'm kinda confused here.

"Jeremy disappeared from the state infirmary a few days ago where he'd been in a coma for twelve years. They say he suffered from massive electrolyte imbalance." Chloe explains ok so that's why he's a missing person.

"That's why he hasn't aged for a day." Robbie said looking at me.

"So what you're telling me that this guy just woke up?" I asked still not believing them cause it's impossible. Well not really because I have superpowers and I'm also an alien so yeah.

"Well there was a huge electrical storm Tori and the hospital's generator went down. When it came back on, Jeremy was gone." Chloe replied.

"I think the electricity must have charged him up like a Duracell." Rex said with a smile on his face.

"So now he's back in Smallville putting former jocks into comas but why?" I ask them.

"Because twelve years ago today they chose Jeremy Creek, as the scarecrow." Robbie said so this guy is out for revenge.

"And this year the scarecrow is going to be Robbie." Rex said laughing then Robbie threw Rex in his backpack.

I just roll my eyes and I saw a newspaper clipping on Chloe's desk so I picked it up. "Huh comatose boy found in field twenty yards from Meteor Strike." I said reading the title of the article aloud.

"The exposure to the blast must have done something to his body." Chloe hypothesized.

"You sure Chloe cause this can't be right." I said still looking at the paper then at Chloe.

"Chloe I think you oughta show her." Robbie said to Chloe serious and looked serious. Chloe and he kept giving looks at each other.

"Ok guys show me what?" I asked them. Then Chloe and Robbie led me to a room. The room was full of photos and newspaper articles whoa Chloe been busy.

"It started out as a scrap book." Chloe tried to explain. "And well it just kind of mutated."

"Whoa Chloe what the hell is this?" I asked her some scrap book.

"She calls it the Wall of Weird." Robbie said looking at it too.

"Ok why." I asked a bit confused.

"Because it's every strange, bizarre, and unexplained event that's happened in Smallville since the meteor shower. That's when it all began the town went schizo." Chloe explains walking up to the wall while I was looking at the photos. "So what do you think?"

"I'm thinking why you didn't tell me about this before Chloe." I said as I got closer to the wall.

"Do you tell me everything that happens in your life? We all keep secrets Tori." I heard Chloe retorted.

I wasn't really paying attention to her once my eyes fell on a time magazine cover that I saw. The title read, _Heartbreak in the Heartland_. I looked closely and saw a little girl on the cover and she looked so familiar.

"Lana?" I muttered so shocked and also realized something. "My fault. It's all my fault." I suddenly turned and walked out of the room leaving Robbie and Chloe standing there rather dumbfounded. They looked at each other in confusion.

"So what did I miss?" Rex said once I left the room.

Once I was out of the room leaving school not caring about anything. Until I felt someone grab my shoulder and I thought it was Chloe.

"Look Chloe just please leave me alone alright." I said then I turned around and it was Whitey man I was so wrong.

"Congratulations Tori." Whitney said and I was confused. "You're this year's scarecrow."

"You don't wanna mess with me right now Whitney." I said and pushed him off me. I realized something that he just said too. "Wait…what do you mean I'm this year's scarecrow I thought you guys picked freshmen's and do I look like a freshmen."

"Well after I saw you talking with Jade and Lana last night I had a change of heart. Don't want some like you ruining their reputation." Whitney said…seriously I was just walking and I so happen to run into them by accident wait how did he knew I was with them. Whitney then pushes me roughly that just made me mad. I then punch him in the chest but then I suddenly felt ill and weak right when my hand made contact with his chest. Whitney shoves me roughly on the ground I just lay there sick and weak and I didn't know why. I then look up and saw a necklace around Whitney's neck. It was Lana's necklace which was adorned with a piece of meteor rock. So that's why I feel sick and was unable to fight back against Whitney. I just stared blankly at the odd green rock it seemed that Whitney noticed me staring at it.

"You like her necklace huh?" He asked showing me Lana's necklace. Then he pulled it off from around his neck, "Good because it's the closest you'll ever get to her." He then put on Lana's necklace around my neck and I just get even weaker and sicker by the minute. Seriously man there's nothing between Lana and I Whitney is such an idiot. I see a truck pulled up quickly and Whitney and another football team member picked me up and put me roughly in the back of the truck. None of them noticed Jeremy Creek watching from nearby behind a wall.

**With Jade**

Jade just left her boyfriend Beck and started walking to her car to go to Lana's house and to get ready for the Homecoming Dance. She was going to meet up with Lana and her sister Cat at her house so yea. Jade open her door and was about to get in until she heard a commotion a couple feet from her. Jade looked up and saw some football players.

"I guess they already found this year's scarecrow idiots I swear." Jade said then she saw Whitney push someone on the ground pretty hard. Jade started to walk up a little closely to see who the scarecrow was this year. Jade notice a person with long brown hair then Whitney moved away and it was Tori.

"What the hell that's Tori." Jade said to herself and saw the guys pick her up and put her in a truck and drove away. "Why did they pick Tori?" Jade said as she got in her car and started to follow the truck she also didn't notice Jeremy either.

**Tori's POV**

Once we got there they took me out of the truck and started to drag me in the middle of the fields and they had everything set up. They took off my clothes except my panties and bra then strung me up out in Riley's field then they left. I didn't really know how long I've been out here but the sun had set and it was now dark. Though the football players had been kind enough to leave my clothes on the ground so that's good they also left Lana's meteor rock necklace on me too. They had painted a big red 'S' across my chest I swear if I didn't have this necklace on me they'll all be on the ground by now. It had been temperate weather earlier but it was cold now and I was shivering and felt very weak.

"Never changes." I hear someone said from nearby.

So I use all my strength and looked up to see who it was and it was Jeremy Creek standing there. At this point in time I didn't care what had happened to Jeremy or if he was involved in putting those former jocks into comas.

"Please help me." I asked weakly.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Jeremy asked just standing there looking at me.

"You're…you're Jeremy right." I said struggling to breathe.

"I thought if I punished them it would stop," Jeremy said. "But it never stops." Jeremy began to walk away from me.

"Wait." I called and he stops and looks at me. "Where are you going?"

"Homecoming dance," Jeremy replied. "I never made it to mine."

"Get me down….please Jeremy?" I ask pleading him.

"You're safer here." Jeremy said as he walked away into the seemingly endless rows of cornstalks. I just hang my head and stood there getting weaker by the minute.

**No one POV**

Lex Luther was leaving one of his Luther Corp fertilizer plants when his headlights caught a figure jumping over the fence into one of the corn fields. Lex stopped his car and stuck his head out the window to get a better look. He immediately recognized the kid who had just jumped the fence. It was the same kid who had been tied up like a scarecrow on the day of the meteor shower. The day Lex had lost all his hair. Lex quickly got out of his car but by the time he had the kid was gone. Lex was about to get back into his car when a voice called out, "Help me." He grabs a flash light and started to walk inside the corn fields.

**Tori's POV**

I was still just hanging there losing conscious called for help hoping someone would hear me until I heard footsteps and they were getting closer.

"Oh my god Tori." I heard someone say and I looked up and a flash light was shined in my eyes and it hurt but I did see who it was. I look very closely and it's Jade standing there looking at me wide eyed and worried too.

"Jade…wha-what are you…doing here?" I said to her very weak.

"I saw you and the football team and I followed them here and waited until they all left." Jade explains and got closer to me and set the flash light down.

"Tori." I hear another person said and I looked up and it was Lex and he ran up to me. "Jesus who did this to you." He said as he helps Jade untie me.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I said as my arms were set free and I fell to the ground weakly. Once I was on the ground I felt Lana's necklace come off me and I felt a whole lot better. I got up off the ground quickly and I saw my clothes and went and grab them. Jade then went by my side and I looked at her and she looked very worried.

"You ok Tori?" Jade asks me.

"Um yeah Jade I'm fine." I replied back.

"Tori you need to see a doctor." I hear Lex said I look at him and I said no.

"No Tori he's right." Jade said agreeing with him.

"Don't worry I'll be ok." I then left them.

"At least let one of us give you a ride." I hear Lex shout as I left them.

"I better get going I'm already late for the dance." Jade said to Lex and left him alone in the cornfields.

Lex looked at the ground where Tori had been. He noticed the necklace she had dropped. He bent down to pick it up and examines it. He didn't know why but for some reason he had a hunch that this little rock would be important.

Jeremy Creek arrived at Smallville High; he had a plan to use the school's sprinkler system to get back at everyone who was in there. He had pried open the box to the school's fire sprinkler system and was about to turn it on.

"Jeremy you need to stop." I said as I saw what he was about to do.

Jeremy turned around to see who it was. He was somewhat surprised to see me who had just been tied up out in the field as this year's scarecrow standing there, now dressed and looking perfectly fine.

"I don't know how you got here," Jeremy said with slight confusion on his face. "But you should have stayed away."

"I won't let you hurt any of my friends Jeremy." I said defiantly.

"Those people are not your friends," Jeremy said a bit mad. "Sprinkler will get them nice and wet; I'll handle the rest alright."

"But they never did anything to you?" I retorted angrily.

"I'm not doing this for me." Jeremy explained. "I'm doing this for you and for all the others like us."

Somehow I still didn't understand Jeremy's twisted logic.

"What happened to you Jeremy was my fault ok." I said walking up to him slowly. "I can understand your pain."

"I'm not in pain?" Jeremy said looking at me weird. "I have a gift, a purpose and a destiny."

He turned around to go back to the sprinkler system but I was standing right in front of him now.

"Well so do I." I said looking at him serious.

Jeremy grabbed me and began pulsing electricity through my body, but I just grabbed him and flung him onto the hood of a nearby truck. Jeremy rolled off and fell to the ground roughly.

"Give it up Jeremy you've already lost." I warned him but he didn't listen.

Jeremy paid no heed to my warning and instead he used his control over electricity to hotwire the truck. He jumped in and began driving the truck straight at me great not again. I just stood there and braced myself and tried to stop the truck but I had no footing. The truck began pushing me along as I was sprawled slightly across the hood. Jeremy drove with me on it and headed straight into a wall. The wall collapsed sending debris down everywhere. A water pipe burst and water began leaking into the truck where Jeremy was.

From in front of the truck I reached up and used the slightly crumpled hood to pull myself to my feet. Inside the truck I saw Jeremy recovering from the rough jolt he had experienced when the truck had smashed through the wall. Suddenly Jeremy's electrical powers went crazy from all the water that was inside. He tried to get out of the truck but the door was jammed against the wall. I saw the truck become charged with electricity sending me flying back against another wall. Jeremy quickly passed out from all the electricity that was shocking him.

I saw this and quickly scrambled to my feet again and pulled the truck till I could open the door. I ripped the door off and water began pouring out onto the ground. Jeremy lay passed out, his head rest up against the steering wheel. Suddenly I see the electricity just died down and I reached forward to check on Jeremy.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked looking at me confused. I felt more relief than confusion that he didn't discover my abilities. "Where am I?"

"I'm Tori Kent, you're in Smallville." I replied to him

Jeremy took this information in with slight confusion, "I wanna go home," was all that he said. When he said that I helped out of the truck and called the ambulance and waited with Jeremy until they showed up; when they did I got up and left. After that I went to the gymnasium and went inside and look around the Homecoming dance already started. I looked around and saw Robbie and Chloe having fun also my friend Andre with his date and I smiled.

I then see Lana and Jade having with their dates also and it turns out Lana and stupid Whitney are the Homecoming king and Queen. I just smile a little then left the dance and went outside. Once I got out I notice Whitney's truck then I smirked when an idea popped in my head. After the dance was over I saw everyone come outside and they all started laughing. They saw three trucks stack on top of each other and Whitney's was on the bottom. Well he deserves it and it's really hilarious.

"Who did this to my truck." I hear Whitney say mad I notice that Beck was laughing too and Jade and Lana just stood there confused. I just smile and start to head home in a happy mood.

Right when I got home I went to the loft and I was stargazing using my telescope my dad gave me when I was a kid. It was the only thing that helps me relax and it was a hobby.

"Your grandfather gave me that telescope when I was about your age." Dad said as he came up the stairs into the loft. "I came down stairs for breakfast one morning and there it was." He reminisced. "Are you okay Tori?"

I turn to him then sat down on my desk next to my telescope and stare at my father. "Can I answer you that in about five years or so dad?" I said to him.

"Yeah sure." My dad said chuckling a little bit and started to go down the stairs.

"Dad wait!" I called out as I got up headed for the stairs. He stops and looks at me. "I'm glad you and mom were the ones that found me."

"We didn't find you Tori. You found us." My dad replies with a smile on his face and I smiled too. Then my dad went inside the house and I turned around and walk back to where my telescope was and turned on the radio. I went back to stargazing again and enjoy the song that was being played on the radio.

"I didn't see you at the dance tonight Kent." I hear a voice and turn around quickly to see who scared the hell out of me.

"Geez Jade you scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here shouldn't you be home it's late." I said looking at her and she's wearing a beautiful black dress.

"Not my fault you scare easily and to answer your question." Jade said smirking at me and came up to me and she wraps her arms around my neck and my breathing and heart beet was racing and she said. "Lana couldn't make it so how bout I dance with you instead." My eyes widen and I gulp at first I thought she was going to kill me clearly not but what the heck. So I put my arms around her waist and we started to dance slowly. Her head was on my shoulder and my head was resting on her head then she looks at me.

"You alright there Kent?" Jade asks.

"Yeah…everything is fine." I said with a smile suddenly I snapped out of my day dream to the sound of a horn honking. Huh I guess I was day dreaming because there is no way in hell Jade will actually do that but I wished she did. I walk to the huge window to see what's going on. I saw several cars drove by with excited high school students celebrating the football team's victory earlier that day. But my view went past that to the house across the way to Lana's Aunt Nell's house. Standing alone out front waving to the passing cars was Lana. I watched as she went up the steps onto the porch and into her house.

I just stayed outside then look up staring off into the night with a smile on my face. "Thanks for the dance Jade." I said smiling still looking at the beautiful sky and nothing else in the world matter.

* * *

Yes so here's chapter five it's long to but whatev. Hope you liked this chapter yeah made it Jade instead of Lana so there you go please r and r let me know what you think like it hate it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**No one's POV**

At night in the high school football field and it was raining, there was also a game going on. At first the Crows were losing and their coach called a timeout and told the quarterback that they practice the plays all week and to get it right and win the game. Next thing you know the Crows won and cheered for their couch and celebrated. After that coach Walt was in his private sweat box and he was using meteor rocks which of course he didn't know. Walt's was relaxing until he hears someone knocking on the door.

"Come on in." Coach Walt said and the principal came in.

"Principal Wong what brings you into my nice sweat box?" Coach Walt asks.

"You've got a big problem coach." Wong said and Walt then gets out and looks at a folder that said something about seven football players cheated on their math test.

"Gee uh my boys." Coach Walt said and gives the folder back to the principal.

"Seven of them on their math midterm which means they're illegible for next Friday's game." Principal Wong explains.

"Just keep it quiet for a couple of weeks and we'll deal with it in the off season alright." Coach Walt said looking at him.

"Coach I'm not gonna ignore this so you can just win a game." Wong said serious and coach Walt chuckles.

"You've been here for what…six months. I've been here twenty-five years; we're not talking about just a game we're talking about my legacy." Walt said mad.

"I don't care about your legacy I'm here to educate young people." Wong said looking at him still.

"I've been educating young people all my life you know how many boys go on to college because of me! Have gotten good jobs on my recommendation!" Coach Walt shouted angrily.

"I know must people think you walk on water couch. I think you're dangerous I've seen your temper and your methods. Just because you win doesn't make you right." Wong said looking at him and Walt was very angry now. "I'm suspending the player's end of story." And with that he left coach Walt. Coach Walt was so angry that he slammed his towel on his desk then suddenly his desk burst into flames. Coach Walt stared in confusion as his desk was on fire.

**Tori's POV**

I was dreaming of flying through Smallville having fun it would be cool if I did had this kind of ability. I was still flying then stop in front of a window…Jade's window. I smiled then suddenly I heard someone call my name. I gasp and open my eyes quickly. I was floating above my bed and then I instantly fell on my bed with a confused look on my face.

"What the hell just happen?" I said to myself still very confused.

"Tori hurry up you're going to be late for school." My mom said behind the door.

"OK mom I'll be down in a second." I said then I got off my bed and threw on a blue bottom up shirt and some jeans. Then I brushed my hair and teeth after I was done I grab my backpack and jacket. I said goodbye to my parents then super speed to school. I got to school and I saw Andre and Robbie walking together and I caught up to them.

"Hey guys how was the dance?" I asked them.

"Sup chica and the dance was fun." Andre said smiling.

"Yeah Chloe and I had a great time you should have come." Robbie said with his puppet.

"Sorry guys I was busy doing umm…chores that my dad told me to do." I said and Andre knew I was lying but stayed quiet and nods his head.

"Yo do any of you know who the scare crow was during the Homecoming dance I wanna know?" Rex asks us serious I just stayed quiet and start to look for Chloe.

"Nah man sorry don't know too busy getting ready for my date during that." Andre said smiling he did look good for his date. I look at him gave him a smile.

"Hey guys." We turn our heads and see Chloe coming up to us with a school newspaper and a coffee cup. We forgot all about the scarecrow subject thanks god too cause I did not wanted to talk about it

"Hey Chloe." I said giving her a smile so does Andre Robbie goes up to her and hugs her.

"Thanks for going with me to the dance." Robbie said happy Chloe was about to say something until Rex spoke first.

"Like she had a choice." Rex said chuckling to himself Andre just shakes his head and I hit Rex in the back of his head. "Ow that hurt Tori." We just start walking to the school buildings and Chloe started to talk.

"Hey check out my new report I just send out to the school." Chloe said and handed me a school newspaper I started to read it. It was about the school's football team.

"Football: Sport or Abuse…really Chloe." I said looking at her and we stopped in front of the doors she just smiles at me. Andre and Rex just start to laugh while Robbie just stands there.

"So what do you guys think?" Chloe asks looking at us.

"That is the funniest thing I ever heard...uh football abuse" Rex said still laughing.

"It's very interesting Chloe but how do you know if it's true or not?" Robbie asks taking the newspaper out of my hand and looking at it.

"The dude got a point." Andre said agreeing with him.

"I got proof ok some of the football players cheated on their math midterm so Tori what do you think." Chloe said after she discuss with Andre and Robbie.

"I seriously think you need to start to decrease your cafe chino a lot more Chloe." I said and my friends laugh while she smacked my arm hard I just chuckle.

"Chloe aren't you're going a bit too hard on the guy I mean Beck tells me he's a good guy." Andre said I have to agree with him.

"Yeah Chloe I mean he coached my dad he told me he's a good guy?" I said looking at her serious.

"Come guys maybe Chloe has a reason to write about couch Walt right Chloe." Robbie asks looking at her.

"Yes the football jocks got caught cheating on their math midterm hello. I'm touch by that really guys but you don't get points in suttee in journalism. I'm already starting getting hate mail." Chloe said smiling about that and seemed a bit too happy about it too. I just look at her confused with one of my eyebrows raised.

"And why do you seem happy I mean very happy about that?" I ask her and at the same time I'm scared of what her answer might be.

"Because my dear Tori it means I'm hitting a nerve besides I know who sending the emails." Chloe said smirking my friends and I just shake our heads. Then I see Jade and her group of friends hanging with the football players. Right her boyfriend is on the football team she then looks my way and I look away quickly. I then remember about my daydream I had yesterday about the homecoming dance. I had a huge smile on my face remembering dancing with Jade…well kinda.

"Do you really think that the football team will read this Chloe I mean it seems to me everybody in the school is pretty much upset?" Robbie asks her that's when I snap out of my thoughts and look at them. I turn and see Andre looking at me weird and I mouth to him "_what" _he told me later I just nod my head.

"Oh hey look here they come guys Robbie quick take a picture of the cheating jocks track." Chloe said and Robbie pulls out a camera out of his backpack and starts taking pictures while Andre and I stand there looking at them.

I see Chloe on the other side of me and start to write down the names of the jocks that cheated. Then I see Jade, Cat, and Lana getting angrier about something and they left the group. Coach Walt appears walking up to the football players and starts talking to all of them.

"Chloe do you have any idea how they got a hold of that midterm?" I ask still looking at the group of football players. Robbie was finally down taking pictures still looks at the group.

"Still a mystery but I'm working on it." Chloe said writing down notes about the next report on them. Then one of the football players notices and they throw a football at her. Chloe notices the ball and didn't react until I caught the football before it hit Chloe's face. Chloe then looks at me very surprised so does my friends hey it was instinct to protect her.

"Dude Tori that was awesome yo Robbie give her a thumb up for me." Rex shouts and Robbie does give a thumbs up while I shyly smile.

"That's was cool Tor but how did you do that I don't remember you and me playing any sport?" Andre asks with an eyebrow raised I was about to answers his question but then Chloe started talking.

"Hello you guys remember me the girl who was about to be assassinated and all you guys can say is nice catch I feel so loved." Chloe said I just give her a small smile and she starts to walk away.

"I thought you wanted to hit a nerve." Andre said and follows her same with Robbie. I look back at the football player that was still there along with the coach and his team. So I threw the ball back to him and the guy caught it but when he did the ball hurt his stomach. The bell rung and all the players left and coach Walt saw what happen and looks at me. I just turn around and walk to class like nothing happened.

The day was going good in school we were on break and Andre and I went to go grab a snack from the snack bar then head to are third period class. Then we heard a voice and turn to see who it was and it was coach Walt.

"Hey Kent I saw your arm out there technique was lazy but you got a lot of power there for a girl that is." Coach Walt said to me with a smile.

"Uh…well thanks I guess it really was nothing." I said nervous I mean what was I supposed to say it was mostly my powers that help me threw that ball.

"It was a pretty good threw Tori but she's not a football player her dad is but she's not into sports couch." Andre said and I give him a smile thank god I have Andre with me. Coach Walt looks at him then turns his attention back on me.

"Well maybe I can change your mind Kent I know you're a girl but that arm of yours has a lot a power we can really use on the team so what do you say?" Coach Walt asks me with a bright smile Andre jaw drops and so does mine. I bet he is hoping that I will say yes.

"I'm sorry coach but I have to say no I've got a lot of homework and I promised Andre that I'll help with his music this week." I said turning down his offer besides I'm not into sports well not all of them. "Also my dad needs me on the farm."

"Well the school needs you on the field next Friday's game we're short on players I'm sure you're friend here and your dad will understand." Coach said Andre looks at me I shook my head no to the couch and he frowns.

"My answer is still no coach besides my dad is really stubborn and to top all that I don't even know how to play." I said to him he's seriously not getting it do I have to spell it out for him.

"Yeah I remember Jonathon Kent was one of the best athletes I ever coached. If I can teach him I sure as hell can teach you Kent" Coach Walt said and I smiled happy as he spoke of my dad highly. "A lot god given talent and you wanna know why I can teach you?"

"Why?" Was all I said.

"Because it's in your jeans Kent." Coach Walt said smiling Andre and I start to chuckle and he just looks at us weird and sort of mad. So we stopped laughing and became serious again.

"Sorry coach." Andre said he just nods and looks at me.

"I'm actually adopted I mean you can really tell that I don't look like my parents." I said coach Walt just sighs and begins to speak again ignoring the fact that I'm not related to the Kent's.

"Look I'm giving you chances at something special to do for the school and yourself so do you accept?" Coach Walt asks me again and André and I sigh.

"Sorry couch still no I'm not a football player." I said and look at Andre he nods and we were about to walk away from coach Walt until he stopped us again.

"Foramen, Oliver come over here for a second." Coach Walt said and I see them coming up to us long with their girlfriends.

"Hi Tori." Lana said with a smile and I smiled back. Jade just looks at me and I just give a small nod.

"So how do you guys think Tori will down out on the football field?" Coach asks them and they look at him and me surprised same with Lana and Jade.

"Um I don't know I mean she is a girl but we'll see what she can do on the field." Whitney said with smirk I just glare at him.

"Yeah I think she will be good for the team I mean you know what they say never judge a book by its cover." Beck said giving me a smile I smile back and nod my head.

"So Kent you going to change your mind now?" Coach asks me again I look at all of them and shake my head no.

"No coach I've already made up my mind but again thanks for the offer." I said and André and I start to leave the group and go off to class while coach Walt was standing there furious.

* * *

So here's the sixth chapter hope it wasn't that bad again I'm only doing some episodes from Smallville not all of them and changing them up a little bit too. I'll try to update the next chapter soon ok so r and r until next time later ; )


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Tori's POV**

I was still in school and it was almost over but I've kept thinking about what happen with the couch and how I was going to explain this to my father. I already told Robbie and Chloe about what happen they were surprised that I can even throw a football. If only they knew about the real me and my abilities but I have to keep that part of me a secret.

I was walking with Chloe and Andre we were going to study a bit before I went home. Robbie couldn't come he had to stay behind and help out the theater a bit. We kept on walking until I hear someone call my name so we stopped and turn to see Lana and her buddies coming up to us.

"Hey Lana what's up?" I ask her holding my backpack over my shoulder.

"Nothing just came by to ask why I didn't see you at the dance that's all." Lana said while Jade, Cat, and Beck were right next to her. Chloe and Andre just look at me surprised that Lana was waiting for me at the dance.

"Oh…well I…um-"I stopped talking when I see Whitney right by her side shouldn't him and Beck at football practice? "I was a little tied up." I said looking at Whitney and Lana looks at us.

"Yeah I mean Kent was literally tied up." Jade said and they look at her and Whitney glares at her and she smirks.

"Guys I'm confused what's going on?" Cat asks looking at us.

"I agree with little red over here is there something that you two know that we don't?" Andre asks looking at me seriously.

"Yes." "No." Jade and I said at the exact same time we just look at each other glaring. While our friends look at us confused well except Whitney cause he of course already knows.

"Ok whatever you guys say." Beck said confused along with everyone else of course. Jade starts to glare at me and I don't why maybe because I didn't tell them what happen with me and Whitney.

"Well it was nice having this weird conversation with you guys but we got to go so later." Chloe said we agree with her and said goodbye to the group and left. While we were walking I feel Andre staring at me so look over to him and said what.

"What was Jade talking about back there Tori and don't you dare lie to me." Andre said to me and we stop walking I just sigh.

"It's nothing really Andre just forget it." Was all I said and started to walk again until Chloe grabs my arm.

"No Tori we know no scratch that we have a feeling that something happen. We practically saw you glaring at Whitney so spill." Chloe said and I was between Andre and her and there was no way out of this conversation. I was about to tell them until I hear my name being called so we turn and see Whitney jogging up to us.

"Kent I hope you know that last night was a joke right." Whitney says now with us and he smiles.

"Yeah sure." I said and my friends stare at us confused as hell and I start to walk away and my friends follow.

"Hey." Whitney stops me with his hand on my shoulder and I look at him. "I need that necklace back."

"Does it look like I have it?" I said looking at him pissed.

"Seriously Kent it's Lana's favorite necklace so-"then I cut him off.

"So you better go out to that corn field and find it." I said with a smirk and walk away from him with my friends.

"Um Tori what was that about?" Chloe asks a bit confused.

"Like I said before it's nothing." Was all that I said and kept on walking.

"Nah Tori Chloe's right what was that back there and what do you mean the corn field and Lana's necklace-"then Andre stops talking and stops walking at the same time. I saw that he realized something then he looks at me serious Chloe on the other hand was lost.

"No way you were this year's scarecrow weren't you Tori." Andre said looking at me in disbelief I froze then slightly nod my head.

"So wait hold up the football jocks in other words Whitney chooses Tori to be that whole scarecrow thing why?" Chloe asks and then she looks at me confused.

"Look guys it was nothing alright just a stupid prank forget about it alright." I said not really caring well not anymore that is.

"Nope sorry Tori but I'm going back there to kick Whitney's ass right now." Andre said very pissed off and he starts walking towards Whitney that was a couple feet away so I stop him.

"Look Andre I just want to forget it ever happened ok just let it go…please." I said looking at him sad he just looks at me for a while then nods his head. We all start walking again to my house to study for a bit.

**No one's POV **

"Whitney what did you talk about with Tori cause whatever she said to you made you a bit mad?" Lana asks Whitney after he came back from talking to Tori and he just smiles at her.

"Nothing important just forget about it." Whitney says and kisses her on the lips.

"Hey babe what did you mean that Tori was literally tied up?" Beck asks Jade and everybody looks at her. Jade just looks at him and smiles about to reveal what Whitney did to poor Tori Kent.

"Well why you don't ask Whitney himself. He knows more about it than I do." Jade said with an evil smirk and he just glares at her. Then all of them turn and look at Whitney.

"Look I have no idea what you're talking about Jade stop making shit up." Whitney said mad and he then looks at Lana. "Hey I'll see you later I got to meet up with my dad bye Lana." He said and gave her a kiss and left Lana's left there very confused as to what just accrued.

"Jade do you know something that we don't?" Cat asks and Jade just shrugs and they all start walking together. Lana just keeps staring at Jade and knows that Jade knows something. She does remember that Jade arrived at the dance kinda late but doesn't know why but she is going to try and find out.

**Tori's POV**

Andre and I arrived at my house and I told my mom that we'll be in the barn in the loft. We got there and started working on his music that he's been working on for some time. He's gonna do his music with Cat at the pep rally so I wanted to help him I love helping Andre with his songs. Some of the lyrics we wrote are mine, Cat's, or his we are almost done with the song that Cat will sing.

"Hey Andre want something to drink cause I'm kinda thirty." I ask him we've been working on this song ever since we got back from school.

"Yeah sure thanks Tori." Andre said working on the lyrics still so I got up and went to the house to get something to drink for the both of us.

**No one POV **

Andre hand was hurting so he set the pencil down and got up and stretched a bit and started to look around the loft. He went over to Tori's desk and saw a notebook for some odd reason he picked it up.

"I wonder if this is Tori's diary hmm no I shouldn't." Andre said then set the notebook back down but curiosity got the best of him and he look through the notebook.

"What the heck this isn't a diary." Andre said very shocked cause inside the notebook was lyrics…Tori's lyrics that she wrote without Andre's help. Andre started reading the lyrics and they are so good but for some reason he knew that the song was meant for someone. Andre was too busy reading the lyrics that he didn't hear someone coming up the stairs.

**Tori's POV**

After I was done getting our drinks I went back to the barn and went up the stairs to help finish Andre's song.

"Hey Andre here's your drin-Andre!" I shouted mad and I see him going through my notebook my private notebook. He looks at me guilty but he still doesn't put my notebook back where he got it. "The hell are you doing why were you going through my stuff."

"Sorry Tori I was just curious and why didn't you show me this before?" Andre said mad pointing at the notebook um no he's not supposed to be mad I'm supposed to be mad since he went through my stuff.

"Because I didn't want to Andre that notebook is private." I said angry I mean that notebook is for my eyes only no one else.

"Tori this song is good why don't you sing it at the pep rally huh?" Andre asks looking at me serious and stills doesn't put back my notebook back where he got it from.

"Because I don't want to besides I wrote that in the sixth grade and also because of my dad Andre." I said to him he just looks at me and I took my notebook out of his hand and put it back where he got it. Later on when he leaves I'll put it in another hiding spot that I have.

"Who broke your heart Tori?" Andre asks me in a serious tone.

"It was a long time ago Andre lets just leave it at that." I said he just nods his head then I handed him his drink. Then Andre's phone rang and he answered it must be his grandma then he hangs up.

"Hey Tori I got to go my grandma needs my help ok. I can finish the song myself thanks again Toro." Andre said and packs up his things and leaves so now it's just me.

"I guess I'll just do my homework from my other classes." I said to myself and started getting out my homework. I was about to sit down then I hear commotion down stairs so I went to check it out. It's my dad and he's fixing the tractor which reminds me I should tell him about this morning that happen at school.

"Hey dad." I said coming down stairs.

"Hey sweetheart how was school?" My dad asks still working on the tractor I'm just standing there thinking of how to start.

"Um…it was interesting." I said he stops and looks up from the tractor and raises his eyebrow. "Well today at school I was hanging out with Chloe and she wrote about the football teams coach and they got kinda mad."

"What happen next?" My dad asks going back to fixing the tractor and still listening.

"One of the football players saw Chloe taking pictures and threw a football at her but I caught before it can hit her then I threw the ball back to the guy and coach saw it." I explain to my dad just nods his head thinking it's not that bad. "And-"I started and he looks at me serious. "Coach Walt came up to me and asked if I wanted to join the football team."

"So wait a minute let me get this straight." My dad said and puts his stuff dad and walks up to me. "Coach Walt wants you on his football team did you tell him that's not going to happen."

"Of course I said no dad I don't even like football that much I don't even know how to play football. Coach Walt just saw how powerful I threw it and stuff." I said not really making a big deal about it.

"Wait you threw the ball hard Tori you know you're only to play that sport with me. Is the kid ok you didn't hurt him that much did you?" My dad asks very worried. He always worries about me and exposing my powers.

"Dad I barely even threw the ball it's not my fault I can't control my own strength." I said upset he seriously can't blame me because of that.

"Barely…sweetheart I remember when I first taught you how to throw a football you threw it halfway through town and you were seven years old." My dad said yeah I remember that my dad had to drive through town to get the ball. "Good thing you said no because if you would've said yes someone could get really hurt Tori. Besides how would I explain that my daughter was able to injure a full grown football player?"

"Dad I'm seriously getting tired of being punish because I have these gifts." I said mad it's not my fault that I have these abilities.

"I'm not punishing Tori…you were sent here for a reason and you are meant for a greater purpose. A purpose and a reason that is far more important than high school stuff." My dad said to me seriously and walks to the tractor but how would he know? How would he know anything?

"How would you know that I'm meant for greater things dad?" I asked him and he stops and turns and looks at me. "I don't even know why my biological parents sent me here in the first place or what I'm meant to do." I said the last part with a frown my dad was about to say something but I walk up the stairs to the loft to finish the rest of my homework.

* * *

Hey here's the 7 chapter finally sorry I took so long to update had to finger out how to start the chapter and how to end it. So I hope you like it if not then oh well I can't change your mind until next time VampireRaven117 is out


	8. Chapter 8

Hey this VampireRaven117 just wanted to let you know I read all of your guy's reviews and to thank you 4 reading my story and I'm glad you guys like it your reviews makes me continue to keep writing this story and try to do better so thanks here's chapter 8 enjoy : )

* * *

Chapter 8

**No one POV**

It was early in the morning Jade and Cat where at Lana's house helping her pack up some stuff and putting them away. They had 25 minutes or so before school starts so they helping her out. That's when Lana's aunt Nell came in the room wondering why Lana and her friends are home so early.

"What happen Lana did cheerleading practice got canceled early? Hello Jade and Cat it's good to see you guys." Aunt Nell said waving at them and they wave back. Then Nell starts to look around the room and wondering what they're doing.

"No I just decided that I want a job and to try something new that's all." Lana said and her aunt looked at her surprised and confused.

"Really where are you going to find a job Lana and I thought you love cheerleading." Aunt Nell said going over to her.

"Don't worry Nell I found Lana a job at a Café Shop she can start when she's set and ready." Jade said with a smile and her arms across her chest.

"And as for the cheerleading stuff well I don't know." Cat said looking at Lana and Jade.

"Lana are you sure what about cheerleading?" Aunt Nell said worried and wants what's best for her niece.

"Nell there's more to life than cheerleading besides Cat and Jade are going to help me." Lana said happy and hugging Jade and Cat they just smile at her Nell just stares at her.

"Why the sudden change Lana was this just out of the blue?" Nell asks her.

"No just want do something new and see how that goes and I want to do this on my own ok Nell." Lana said pleading for her aunt not to help in anything only when she needs it.

"Besides Nell Cat and I well be there by her side always she's like our sister she's like family to us." Jade said looking at Lana then back at Nell.

"Yea we'll help her with anything." Cat said happy and giggling a little bit and Lana just hugs them. Then they look at Nell waiting for her answer.

"Alright Lana if that's what you want." Nell said shrugging her shoulders a little bit.

"It is thanks Nell." Lana said then hugs her aunt then Jade, Cat and her grab their stuff and went off to school. They got in Jade's car and Lana just remember something that she had to ask Jade. "Jade can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure." Jade said turning on her car then pulling out her car and drove to school.

"Where were you during the dance because you got there kinda late?" Lana asks her and Jade looks at her for a second then turns her head. Jade was thinking is she should tell what happen before the dance but maybe give her little hints.

"I was helping someone that's all." Jade said they look at her weird and she notices. "What?"

"You never help someone Jade…ever unless is us or Beck even." Cat said confused at her sister.

"Jade what did you mean that Tori was tied up I know you know something and it has to do with Tori so tell me." Lana demand she really wanted to know Jade sighs and speaks.

"Tell you what ask your boyfriend what he was doing before the big game. That's all I'm going to tell you Lana." Jade said and both Lana and Cat look at her confused but Lana is going to listen to her and ask Whitney.

**Tori's POV **

Tori got ready for school and grab her stuff but it was still kinda early so she decides to pay a visit to her good friend Lex.

"Hey mom I'm gonna go alright I'll see you tonight I'm staying after school to help Andre rehearse his song." I said and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"But Tori the school bus isn't even here yet; you still have 15 minutes?" My mom said confused.

"Yeah I know just gonna go visit Lex is that fine mom?" I ask her cause my dad doesn't really like Lex sense he's a Luther.

"Yes honey of course just be careful ok." My mom said and I nod my head and said bye to her went out and I saw my dad gave him a hug and said bye and went off to see Lex.

I got to Lex's mansion and the guy in the front gate let me in and led me to a room and told me Lex will be here in a minute. I said thank you and he nods his and left the room. While I was for him I was looking at toys that were knight and castles and some more knights.

"So Tori save any lives on your way over. You keep it up you can make a career out of it you know." Lex said I just smiled at him as he walks over to me.

"Nah I just came by to see a friendly face that's all so how've you been Lex?" I ask him he smiles at me and gives me a hug I just stood there shocked but I return his hug.

"Sorry you're just the first friend I ever had and I'm grateful that you care about me." Lex said so serious man his childhood must have been horrible I feel bad for him I mean I understand him and that he couldn't make any friends because he was bold. I mean when I was little my parents didn't let me play with other kids because of my abilities.

"It's ok Lex I'm glad we're friends to so you planning an invasion or something?" I ask him looking at the castle set.

"My father gave me that when I was nine." Lex said like he didn't care about it or liked it he just looks at it.

"Cool gift." I said looking at him then back at the castle set.

"It wasn't a gift Tori it was a strategy tool. My father acquaints business with war take the battle of Troy as an example." Lex said showing me all the stuff. "It all started with two men who were in love with the same women."

"Sort of like you and the cheerleader in a logical way don't you think?" Lex said and I look at him confused.

"Me and who?" I said with my eyebrow raised.

"You and Lana is that why that Whitney guy strung up in a field Tori." Lex said I just look at like if he was crazy or something. Me and Lana what gave him that idea?

"Yeah it maybe had something to do with Lana and I but I don't-"I started then Lex spoke up.

"See he was jealous of you Tori he thinks you're trying to take her away for him." Lex said somewhat amused and happy. God I'm trying to explain to him that I don't like Lana like that and that I like someone else…I think.

"Lex even if you were right about all you just said and you're not if Whitney and I were at war he pretty much won." I said looking at the set then at Lex.

"He lost one battle Tori that's all. Besides I think Lana really likes you but she doesn't know it yet." Lex said ok this guy really thinks that I like Lana but I don't…I'm pretty sure. Another weird thing is he thinks Lana likes me she just doesn't know it.

"Lex the guy is captain of the football team the whole town treats him like he's a god game over and again there's nothing going on between me and Lana." I said glaring at him a little bit he just smirks.

"Stop trying to deny it Tori." Lex said smiling at me.

"I'm not trying to deny anything because it isn't true Lex." I said kind of upset cause he really needs to stop thinking that I like Lana or something.

"Sure it isn't don't worry Tori I've got your Trojan horse." Lex said and walks over to ferns and picks up a small black box. He turns and opens it and it was Lana's necklace and adamantly I felt sick and took a step back and Lex notices. "Tori you ok?"

"Yeah fine." I replied kind of weak then Lex closes the box. "Neat box what's it made out of?"

"Lead my mother bought it in at a small shop on one of her trips. The guy she bought it from said it was made from the armor of Saint George." Lex said walking over to me. "She gave to me before she died think she was try to send me a message." Lex handed the box towards me and I look at him confused.

"Oh no sorry Lex I really can't take that I mean your mother gave that to you before she died." I said and taking a few steps back and he looks a bit upset.

"Ok what is it about Kent's in gifts? It's yours hand it to Lana and tell her what happen." Lex told me and grabs my hand and gives me the box. "You'll win Lana's heart."

"Or friendship." I said serious and he laughs a little bit.

"Tori this necklace gives you power. All you have to do is use it." Lex said serious I just nod my head and take the box then I said bye to him and that I had to get to school or I'll be late. Lex said bye and I went off to school I was out of his huge house looking around making sure no one was near then I super speed to school.

**No one POV **

Jade, Lana, and Cat arrived at school and got out of Jade's car walked into the school. Lana decide that she should one of the football players what happen before the game and the Homecoming dance so Lana went off to do just that.

"Jade I know you know something about Tori so tell me now." Cat said and grabs Jade's arm stopping her from walking.

"Alright but you can't tell Lana cause she needs to figure this out for herself and it's also not my place to tell." Jade said and Cat nods her head and promise she won't tell Lana.

"Before the big game you know the whole stupid scarecrow thing." Jade said.

"Yeah what about it?" Cat asks kinda confused.

"Whitney chose Tori as this year's scarecrow and strung her up in Riley's field." Jade said mad and then walked off to class. Cat stood there shocked wondering why Whitney would do that but she was more confused as to why Jade was very mad about this.

Later on Lana found a football player and asked some question and they told her everything cause she threaten if they didn't tell her they'll have to deal with her best friend Jade. Of course everybody in school was scared of Jade and her scissors and knew not to mess with her or her family and friends. Lana then went to find her boyfriend Whitney after what she just found out and she found him. Whitney was at his locker grabbing and putting some stuff in and he closes his locker and he sees Lana there.

"Hey babe what's up?" Whitney said with a smile on his face.

"Where were you before the big game on Saturday?" Lana asks him in a serious tone and he sighed and began to talk.

"Can we talk about this later Lana I have to see coach before class starts." Whitney said and he was about to walk away until Lana stops him.

"It's a very simple question Whitney." Lana said annoyed.

"I was warming up." Whitney said.

"So you didn't grab Tori and hanged her up in a field." Lana said very upset with her boyfriend.

"Lana it was just a prank." Whitney said and Lana just looks at him upset and shakes her head.

"Can I please have my necklace back?" Lana asks him holding out her hand. Whitney just stands there and doesn't respond for a few seconds then speaks.

"I lost it."

"Were you planning on telling me? Or was that a prank too?" Lana said very mad and upset with him and left him. Whitney now standing there feeling like a jerk and feeling guilty as well.

**Tori's POV**

I was at school and have a free period so I was sitting at the stands and watching the football players practice while I finished some notes form my last period. I usually go to the schools theater but students that sing and act were practicing so I'm out here. I wasn't really focused on my notes because I was mostly thinking about what my dad said. I mean is he right that I was meant for greater things or was it something else. I was into my thoughts that I didn't notice coach Walt was standing in front of me.

"How's it going Kent?" Coach Walt asks me and I look at him.

"I'm doing fine coach and not trying to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?" I ask him and he sits down next to me.

"Just came by to ask if you changed your mind about yesterday?" Coach Walt asks me. Seriously I thought we've gone through this before I swear this guy won't give up.

"My answer is still no coach sorry and can you please stop asking my answer is always going to be no." I said kind of frustrated then put my work in my backpack and got up to leave. I didn't want to be anywhere near Coach Walt he's always bugging me about joining his team.

"Is this about your dad not wanting you to join my team Kent? Then don't worry I'll deal with him talk to him alright." Coach Walt said smoothed but thing is I don't want to join the football team want to sing.

"No coach it's not and you don't have to talk to him because I already did. Again coach the reason I don't want to join is because I'm not a football player." I said and begin to walk away.

"All that talent you have Kent and you waste it on doing stupid farm chores." Coach Walt said very angry and that made me stop walking and I look at him over my shoulder.

"Leave my family's farm out of this coach ok." I said very angry and coach Walt just looks pissed off so I began to walk away again then stop for a second. "Look I've got somewhere I need to be and to answer your question coach yes and no." Then I left a very angry coach Walt then he started talking again.

"Then what do you use it for that's far more important than football?" Walt asks shouting at me now.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself coach." I said and finally left an angry coach Walt and to go meet up with Andre at the schools theater.

* * *

So there's chapter 8 again sorry for the bad spelling and grammar and other stuff that I missed on this chapter and probably the rest of the other chapters but like I said I'm kinda new at this. So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter leave a review tell me what you thought is it good or bad. And if it's bad and you didn't like well then there's nothing I can do to change your mind and I'm not going to change this chapter until next time VampireRaven117 is out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Tori's POV**

After my little discussion with coach Walt I went to the theater room to meet up with Andre and his band crew along with Cat. Yes I'm still helping out Andre with his music even though he went through my stuff and found my private notebook. He's still my best friend along with Chloe and I promised I'll help him. I got there and see Andre and his crew setting up but I don't see Cat weird she was supposed to be here.

"Hey Andre where's Cat?" I ask him putting down my stuff and going up on the stage.

"Hey chica and Cat had to finish up some homework but she says that she'll come by as soon as she's done with her homework." Andre said and he and his band finished setting up.

"Oh ok then so you guys ready?" I asked he nods his head so does the rest of the band. Then Andre hands me a microphone and the song I look at him confused.

"Please Tori I need to know the sound of the music goes good with the song besides no one's here." Andre said and giving me a puppy pout look that I can't resist. I sigh and nod my head and he gives me a hug and goes behind the piano happy. The song is called The Way (yea couldn't think of a song Cat would sing so I pick the song that she sung with Mac something so umm yeah) and the band started to play I just waited until it was time to sing.

After a while I started to sing Cat's song at first I was nervous I don't know why because no one was here except me and Andre along with the band. Then I started to loosen up and started to have fun on the stage while I was singing. Andre saw me spinning around and was smiling at me happy that I was actually doing really well and I stopped singing when his part came up. Andre started to sing his part and he has a really good voice I mean I always knew he can sing. I started to sing again once his part was over and I was still having fun singing man if only my dad can let me do this. Then finally the song was over (yea I know kinda shorten the song but didn't know what else to put) and I was smiling and I heard people clapping I turn and see that it was the band and Andre. He was smiling and ran and gave me a huge hug I just laugh and hug him back. What I didn't know that Cat was there I don't how long too and she saw me sing.

**No one POV **

Cat was standing in the every back of the theater and she was smiling and saw how Tori had so much fun singing. _"Tori has a beautiful voice I wonder why she doesn't sing or a have our class?"_ Cat thought and stayed where she was hoping that no one saw her and she heard Andre's and Tori's conversation.

**Tori's POV**

"Good job Tori man you have a great voice why don't you have one of our classes or sing?" Andre asks me and lets go of me I just sigh stood there.

"Andre you know why." I said looking at him seriously I mean I tell the reason why a thousand times and he still asks me.

"Yea I know it's because of your dad which I still don't get I mean we aren't asking you to join the football team even though coach asked and you said no." Andre said being a little dramatic if he only knew the truth why my dad is like this.

"Andre my dad has his reasons why ok just little it go." I said Andre sighs then nods his head and I gave him a small smile and he returned my smile.

"I just hope his reasons are good enough for not letting you do something that you love." Andre said and looks at his to see what time it is or if he got a text message.

"_Oh trust me he has a real good reason."_ I thought as I grab my stuff and was ready to head home. "Yes he does Andre." Was all I said and he just looks at me then looks back at his phone.

"Hey I got a text message from Cat." Andre said.

"Really what she say?" I ask wondering if I should stay and still help or go home and do some homework.

"That she can't make it and that she'll be practicing the song at home. Alright everyone lets pack up and head home." Andre said to the band and they did as they were told and I put my stuff down and stayed to help them out.

**No one POV**

"_So that's why she isn't in one of our classes her dad." _Cat thought and she stood there and started to think and she pulled out her phone and started to text Andre. After Cat sent her text to Andre she left the theater and went to Sikowitz classroom to talk with him about the pep rally. She had a little plan and is hoping that it will work and Cat had a smile on her face.

After that little discussion that Coach Walt had with Tori he was in his office in the locker rooms and sat on his desk. He was watching some old football tapes and then Principal Wong came in to see him.

"Hey how is my favorite football fan?" Coach Walt asks with a smile as he turns off the TV.

"Coach one of the players accuses of cheating has come forward and said you supplied them with the test." Principal Wong said looking at him and Coach Walt stops smiling.

"And what boy told you that little piece of fiction?" Coach Walt asks serious.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Principal Wong replies.

"But I'm guessing you already went to the school board and ask them to suspend me." Coach Walt said smiling at him knowing that they won't do anything that bad.

"You have a lot of friends in high places." Principal Wong said a bit upset.

"I should have I couched most of them." Coach Walt said laughing. "You don't understand I'm an estuation. Who did you think they were going to believe some cheating little brat? Who's trying to cover his own ass? Or the man who's been leading this schools a victory for twenty-five years." He said slamming his hand on the desk mad.

"They may not believe one but if I can get all of them to step forward the board will have no choice but to suspend you from coaching for the rest of your life." Principal Wong said looking at him.

"You will not bring me down! You hear me!" Coach Walt yelled and slammed his hand hard on the desk suddenly the TV was on fire and both he and Principal Wong looked at it confused again.

"What the hell is going on here coach?" Principal Wong said looking at him confused at what he also saw. He grabs his briefcase and starts to leave the room. Principal Wong was now outside in the parking lot of the school walking over to his car and he opens the door to the driver seat and sits down and puts his brief case on the other seat. The entire time coach Walt was watching from the window.

"Who in the hell does he think he is." Coach Walt said and he closes his eyes and the principal puts the key in to start his car but it wouldn't start. So the second time he tried it the whole wheel burst into flames and he freaks out. Principal Wong's car start to catch on fire from the inside and coach Walt was doing it from his window the entire time. Principal Wong tires to get out of the car but the handle brunt his hand and he starts to scream and Walt leaves the window with a smile on his face.

**Tori's POV **

After I was done helping Andre putting the equipment away we started to head at the door to go home. We were out of school on the schools parking lot and we were talking.

"Hey Tori you sing real good you know." Andre said with a smile and he rubs his hand over my hair like I was a dog.

"Andre!" I said laughing and grab his hand and he stopped and was smiling. I smile back and fix up my hair a little bit. "Thanks Andre."

"Hey I thought your dad was picking you up you did tell them you were staying after school right?" Andre asks looking around from my parents then looks at me and I just shrug my shoulders.

"Yeah I told them maybe my dad had to finish some stuff on the farm." I said with a sigh then Andre was about to say something until we someone screaming. We look to where the sound was coming from and we saw someone's car on fire.

"Oh shit." Andre said and he pulled out his phone to call 911 but his phone was dead.

"Go get help." I told Andre and he did as I drop my backpack and I look around then super speed to the car. Once I reach the car I grab the door and throw it to the other side then I grab Principal Wong and put him over my shoulder and started to run away from the car. Then the car exploded and I drop to the ground with Principal Wong under me protecting him then I look back at the car confused wondering how this happen.

After Andre found someone he told them to call 911 and the ambulance arrived and checks to see if I was fine and I told them I was. After that they took Principal Wong to the hospital Andre came over to my and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Nice job Tori who saved Principal Wong's life what…are you some kind of super hero or something now Tori?" Andre said with a smirk and I just laugh.

"What? No Andre I just saved him not a big deal." I said as I got up and started walking to his car.

"Really, because I remember that you also saved the famous Lex Luther you are a hero Tori." Andre said all excited I just laugh and shake my head while we were still walking towards his car. Then we see my mom coming towards us and stop the car and runs towards us.

"Hi Mrs. Kent." Andre said and waved at her she smiles.

"Hi mom." I said and she pulled me into tight hugging grip and Andre just looks at me. She finally lets go of me and puts her hands on my face to check if I was fine.

"Tori honey you ok the police call the house I was so worried." My mom said really fast and had a worried expression on her face.

"Mom I'm ok I promise." I said with a smile and she smiles back and she kisses me on my forehead and hugs me again and I hug her back.

"Yeah Mrs. Kent she's fine she saved our principal actually." Andre said and my mom looked at him then at me and her face was kinda unreadable so I just give her a small smile.

"That's good, good job Tori I hope he's ok well we've got to go Andre to your grandmother I said hi ok." My mom said and I grab my stuff and head to the truck.

"Sure thing Mrs. Kent later Tori." Andre said and waved at the both of his.

"Bye Andre." I said and he got in his car and went home and so did I and when we got there dinner was ready. My mom went and grabs the phone and calls the hospital to see how Principal Wong was. I put my stuff down and went and sat down at the table with my dad while my mom was talking on the phone.

"Ok thanks bye." My mom said and she hangs up the phone and walks towards the table and sits down. "Principal Wong is going to be in the hospital over the weekend."

"Is he going to be alright?" I ask my mom.

"He got some burns and suffered smoke inhalation but he's going to be ok." My mom explains and I just nod my head and began to eat.

"Anybody see you Tori?" My dad asks ok so now he finally decides to talk. I got upset that he seriously asks me that question I'm always careful…well not always.

"Jonathan!" My mom said upset huh I guess I'm not the only.

"It's alright mom." I said and looked at my dad and he just stares at his food. "Nobody saw me dad I promise." He then looks at me and I continue to talk. "I told the paramedics that I wrap my hands in my jacket when I pulled him out."

"Lucky you were there." My mom said looking at me.

"Yeah well I kind of missed my ride." I said and look at my food and now I lost my appetite. "I'm not so hungry anymore." I then got up and picked up my plate and put it in the sink then grab my backpack and went outside to go to the loft.

**No one POV **

"How did she get to be so stubborn?" Jonathan said picking up some coffee and walking over to the table.

"Gee I don't know." Martha said in a somewhat sarcastic tone and was looking at him.

"Hey wait a minute I was not like that at her age." Jonathan said while Martha continued to look at him.

"No you were the obedient son who always obeyed his father and didn't run away one summer and tried out for the Metropolis Sharks." Martha said looking at him as he sat down.

"Since when did you go on and joined the other side?" Jonathan asks.

"Jonathan, Tori hasn't been able to do anything normal her whole life all because we were afraid that she might hurt somebody." Martha said. "She's a teenager now we should at least trust her."

"Her gifts come with responsibilities Martha." Jonathan explains.

"This isn't about her gifts it's about her judgment you're telling Tori that you don't believe in her." Martha explaining to him hoping he will understand.

"Of course I do believe in her…what if she makes a mistake and somebody suspects the truth. I do not want anyone coming on this farm and taking are daughter away from us." Jonathan explained his reason why he's like this.

"Well if we don't start trusting her nobody is going to have to take her away Jonathan she's gonna leave all by herself." Martha told him and he was just looking at her and nods his head.

* * *

Well there's chapter 9 hope you guys enjoyed it if not then oh well not my problem it's yours. If there's any bad spelling or bad grammar I'm sorry still trying to do better until next time VampireRaven117 is out : )


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Tori's POV**

I was inside the barn and walk up the stairs to the loft and set my back down I was so upset with my dad. I mean I understand that he's trying to protect but he needs to trust me. I was just standing there looking at the sky then I remember Lana's necklace I went to my backpack and grab the box Lex gave me. I sat down on the couch that we have in the loft and opened up the small box and I start to get weak. I look at my hand and its weird looking and the meteor rock was hurting me and making me sick. I then quickly close the box and I felt a whole lot better and I looked at my hand and it was back to normal. Suddenly I hear someone coming up the stairs and I quickly threw the box back in my backpack. Then I waited for whoever was coming up the stairs and it was Lana _"Huh I wonder why she's here?" _I thought.

"Lana?" I said and I got up from the couch.

"Hey Tori you're mom said you were up here hope you don't mind." Lana said a bit nervous and she smiles at me.

"Uh no, no not at all Lana." I said with a smile and she nods her head. "You can come here any time."

"This place is amazing Tori." Lana said looking around and walking to my telescope looking through it.

"Thanks my dad built; he calls it my fortress of solitude." I said with a smile and Lana looks at me then walks up to me.

"Didn't know you were into astronomy Tori." Lana said pointing at the telescope.

"Oh yeah, that's sort of a hobby and it also calms me." I said looking at it then at Lana she just smiles. "So um why aren't with Jade and Cat? You usually are."

"Oh they had something to do but I might see then later." Lana said I just nod my head still kind of wondering why she's here.

"Hey Lana not trying to be rude or anything but we lived a mile apart are whole lives and you never come over?" I said looking at her serious she nods in understanding.

"And you're wondering what I'm doing here now." Lana said.

"Not that I don't enjoy the company, but yeah I kinda was." I said and it's true I like being with Lana but I'm also wondering what she's doing here.

"I found out about what Whitney did to you. The whole scarecrow thing…and I came here to apologize." Lana said looking at me seriously ok so that's why she's here.

"It's ok Lana it's not your fault just forget about it." I said and walk over to the couch and sat down.

"I can't he had no right to do that to you Tori." Lana said upset and she sits down next to me. "You've been nothing but nice to him and he just does this to you."

"It's ok Lana really I'm kinda use to it." I said looking at the floor it's true all my life I've been picked on and people always been mean to me especially Jade, but for some reason I just can't make myself to hate her. Lana feels bad but she kinda knows what my childhood was like then suddenly I feel warmth on my hand. I look and Lana's hand was on mine and I look at her.

"Tori I'm sorry." Lana said I just look at her.

"Look Lana I appreciate you coming over here but you're not the one who should be apologizing." I said to her serious she just looks at me and gets up off the couch and walks over to the huge window.

"I didn't come here to defend him. I came here to see you." Lana said and I just stare at her so then I also got up and walk to where she was.

"Who told you?" I ask her and she smiles at me.

"You might not believe me, but Jade did." Lana said I just look at her now confused and she giggles a little bit at my reaction.

"Um can you repeat that last part again." I said seriously Lana just smiles at me and shakes her head.

"Yes Tori Jade's the one that told me…well she left some clues and I figured out the rest." Lana explains and I just stand there taking in the information I just got. Jade is the one that told Lana but why I thought she hated me? "It proves that Jade cares about you Tori."

"Yeah, she's also the one that found me and help me when I was tied up in the field." I said and Lana just looks at me weird.

"Really?" Lana asks oops I guess Jade didn't mention that to her.

"Um yeah that's why she was kinda late to the dance." I explain and she nods her head and wait did I just see a bit of jealousy in her eyes maybe Lex is right. No Tori you just might be seeing things it was nothing. "So um what are you going to do about Whitney?" I ask changing the subject.

"I'm not sure, I thought I knew Whitney. Now I wonder what else I've been blind to in my life. He even lost my favorite necklace." Lana said upset I look at my backpack wondering if I should give it to her right now.

"Can't you replace it?" I ask she looks at me and begins to talk.

"Sounds kind of weird but it was made of a fragment of the meteor that killed my parents. Nell had it made gave it to me the day she officially adopted me." Lana said smiling a bit then continues on "She told me that life is about change sometimes it's painful…sometimes it's beautiful but most of the time it's both." Lana said and looks at me then she walks up to me and what she does next kinda surprise me. She kisses me on my cheek and leans back and smiles at me I just stand there like an idiot. "I better go." Lana then walks to the stairs and I just watch her and she stops then looks at me. "I'm glad you're ok Tori." I just nod my head at her and she smiles then she leaves.

I then look at the time and it was 7:36 pm I remember I had to go meet up with Chloe and Robbie at the café shop so I grab my jacket and went to got meet them. I start to super speed to town and stop when I see Chloe and Robbie and they were walking and talking. I ran up to them and I caught up with them and they look at me smiling.

"Hey guys what were you guys talking about?" I ask them as we kept on walking our way to the café store.

"Hey Tori we were just talking about what happen with Principal Wong." Robbie explains and smiles and I realized Rex wasn't with him.

"Hey where's Rex?" I ask him.

"Oh he had a date with some cheerleaders." Robbie said and I just look at him weird then I hear Chloe talking to us.

"Hello guys are you listening it doesn't make since cars just don't catch on fire." Chloe said sounding very obsessed with what happen to Principal Wong. I just look at her weird then I look at Robbie.

"Cops say it's a faulted wiring." Robbie said and I just nod my head now understanding a bit.

"Already got my head flying farm girl saves principal from burning car." Chloe said for the torch at the high school I just smile at what she says and so does she.

"Farm girl really Chloe could you have come up with something a little better." Robbie said I mean I don't mind that's all the school knows me by.

"I think it's fine I mean I don't really do anything at school Robbie except help Andre with his music." I said as we walk into the café store.

"Well you should try something at school." Lana said as she walks by us so that's why she left kind of early.

"I'm guessing that's why left early huh you work here." I said and Lana nods her head as she picks up a serving plate with two cups on it.

"Uh what is this some sort of like cheerleading charity thing like being a waitress for a night sort of thing?" Chloe asks as she follows Lana so did Robbie and me.

"Yes it is expected for the cheerleading and the charity parts and tips are always appreciated." Lana said as she gives the cups to the people who order.

"So you are a waitress for real huh." I said smiling at her Lana nods her head and returns my smile.

"I even got the prekee name tag to prove it." Lana said pointing at it.

"I'm guessing this is your first day." Chloe said looking at her.

"Yep." Was all Lana said while she was serving to people?

"Hey Lana where's your necklace that you always have on?" Robbie asks noticing that she's not wearing it. Lana looks a bit sad because Whitney lost her necklace.

"Dress code no jewelry and no open toes shoes." Lana explains but leaves out that her boyfriend lost her necklace."

"You're very waitress like." I said to her smiling try to make her a bit happy. Lana chuckles and smiles back at me so it worked.

"Now if only I can tell the difference between a half café decafe and a nonfat lo tea." Lana said while walking back over to the counter.

"In that case I'll just have a regular coffee." Chloe said to Lana and she nods her head.

"Same here thanks Lana." Robbie said as Chloe and him find a seat and start talking about what happen to the principal again. I notice that Lana left the serving plate and so I grab it and take it to her.

"Hey Lana you forgot this." I said and she turns to me and I handed the plate to her she smiles a bit embarrassed.

"Thanks Tori that's been happening a lot today." Lana and grabs the serving plate and I laugh a little bit and she smacks my arm. "It's not funny."

"Sorry Lana first days are always rough." I said and I pull out a stool and sat on it. "So you just quit cheerleading?"

"Yea, you sound surprised?" Lana said looking at me.

"Well yea kinda I mean it's not like you broke any state laws or anything but you always seemed so happy doing it." I said explaining to her she nods in understanding.

"My mom was a cheerleader so was my aunt. I figured it was time to break cycle." Lana said I started to laugh a bit she just smiles at me. Then I see Jade and Cat coming in through the door

"Hey Lana, hey Kent." Jade said walking over to Lana and so does Cat Lana says hi to them I just nod my head.

"How's work going Lana?" Cat asks hugging her then letting go.

"Good just a lot of things to remember and do thanks again Jade for getting me this job." Lana said a bit happy so Jade got Lana a job that's cool Jade just smiles at her.

"Lana table three has been waiting for their drinks for five minutes if it goes cold its coming out of your tips." Some girl said behind the counter I'm assuming that's her boss or the manger.

"Right sorry." Lana said.

"Don't be sorry just be faster." Said the girl man she has an altitude its Lana's first day not her fault.

"Hey cut her some slack it's her first day on the job alright." Jade shouted at the girl mad she just left huffed and left them. I started laughing a bit Jade always like to make people mad doesn't she.

"Thanks Jade well I better get back to work I'll see you later." Lana said and left to serve some more people.

"So did Lana go to your house Kent?" Jade asks right after Lana left.

"Yea she came by to see me and we talked about what happen the worst part is that Whitney lost Lana's necklace." I said looking at her and her face went from blank to angry I mean really angry.

"What!" Jade yelled and everyone heard and looked at her and she notice. "What are you guys staring at?" Jade said angry and everyone went back to their business then Jade looks at me again. "You serious Kent?"

"Yes Jade." I said.

"I'm going to fucken kill him." Jade said and gritted her teeth, Cat came up to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Jade no Lana might be really mad at you if you do that." Cat said trying to calm her down but it was working.

"I don't fucken care he lost the most important thing that belonged to Lana." Jade said somewhat shouting at Cat and she looked a bit scared.

"Whoa Jade calm down alright." I said as I got up and grab Jade by the shoulders trying to calm her down and she does as her eyes met mine. "Yelling at your sister isn't going to help find Lana's necklace." Jade just nods her head and I look at Cat she mouths me a thank you I just nod my head.

"Alright I'm going to the field to find Lana's necklace Cat you're coming with me later Kent." Jade said as she grabs Cat and drags her to her car. Cat says goodbye to me and I wave at her as they left.

**No one's POV**

"Lana's a waitress?" Chloe said still surprised.

"What's the matter with that?" Robbie asks her confused.

"Nothing I just want to click my heels and get back to reality." Chloe responded Robbie just nods his head. He and Chloe then notice a football player and walks up to the other football players. The guy says that the couch wants to see them at the football field right now and they all get up and left the café shop.

"What's up with the football jocks I wonder why they are in a hurry?" Chloe said looking where the jocks just left.

"Beats me so how should we start this project Chloe?" Robbie asks her as he pulls out his lab top.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe said as she gets up quickly and grabs her jacket and her bag.

"Wait Chloe we have to do our project." Robbie said confused as Chloe left quickly.

**Tori's POV**

After I saw Cat and Jade left I started walking back to where Robbie and Chloe are sitting. Then I saw Chloe walk by me and she seems in a bit of a hurry, but why.

"Chloe where are you going?" I said as I saw her leave.

"Relax I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe said to me I just stare at her confused, but I paid no mind to it. Then I see Lana walking by with a serving plate and a few cups on it. Suddenly somebody runs and accidently runs into Lana and she drops the plate and she loses her footing and starts fall. She was about to hit the floor until I grab her by the waist and pull her up before she fell. She looks at me a bit surprised then she smiles.

"Thanks." Lana said I was still holding her and I noticed and quickly let her go. She seems a bit upset about that, but I pay no mind to it.

"Your welcome." I said and went and sat down next to Robbie while Lana began to pick up the mess. I felt Robbie staring at me so I look at him and he was smiling at me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nothing." Robbie said and went back to whatever he was doing on his lab-top. God I hope he's not thinking that I like Lana or something because I don't…I think.

**No one's POV**

At the football field the sprinklers were on and Coach Walt starts yelling at the football players who were at the café shop. The reason why he's yelling at them is because he wants to know who told the principal that he supplied them with those test.

"Coach no colleges are going to even look at us with cheating on are records." The kid Trevor said to the coach. Coach Walt realized that it was him who told and he walks up to him.

"So it was you huh Trevor now why that doesn't surprise me." Coach Walt said angrily and back hand slaps him in the face the suddenly the water on the sprinkler turned into fire. All the football players look at the sprinklers very confused and scared.

"Nothing, Nothing! Is going to stand between me and my legacy and now you go home and keep your mouths shout understand." Coach Walt said angrily and all the football players nod their heads scared and they watch coach left. In the distance Chloe was behind some benches and saw the whole thing and she took some pictures.

* * *

Well there's chapter ten hope it was good sorry for the late update. Leave a review tell me what you guys think was good, bad alright until next time VampireRaven117 is out later.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note-Hey guys so chapter 11 is up and I thought you should know that I'm starting school so the updates on this story might be slower alright. Just giving you guys a heads up ok but I will continue this story I promise.

* * *

Chapter 11

**Tori's POV**

Today is a Saturday night which was the pep rally today and Andre and Cat was going to perform. I was in the loft grabbing my blue jacket and putting it on and I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing black convers, blue skinny jeans, purple button up sleeve shirt, and wearing my blue jacket over it. I then saw my mom coming up the stairs and I smiled at her.

"Heading out to the pep rally?" My mom asks me.

"Yeah, I did promise Andre I'll watch him perform tonight with Cat." I explain to her. "You know you don't have to do this mom."

"Do what Tori?" My mom asks and I chuckled a little bit.

"Play Kent family keep peacer mom." I said and my just smiles at me.

"Well if you and your father weren't so stubborn then I wouldn't have to." My mom replies.

"So I'm guessing you're taking his side huh?" I ask her she shakes her head.

"No Tori I'm not I told him he's being unreasonable." My mom said I just nod my head. "It also means that if you want to make your own decision you need to be prepare to learn live with your mistakes."

"I know mom, you trust me don't you?" I ask her and she notices the sadness in my tone and she puts her hand on my cheek.

"I do Tori and so does your dad just give him a chance ok." My mom said and I nod my head and she kisses me on my forehead then heads for the stairs. Then I see Andre coming up the stairs and I was looking at him confused.

"Hi Andre." My mom said and leaves me and Andre.

"Hi Mrs. Kent." Andre said and walks up to me.

"Andre what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be preparing for tonight." I said still wondering why he's here and not at school preparing.

"I know, but I need your help." Andre asks me.

"Of course Andre I'll help you with anything you know that?" I ask hoping that everything with him and his family are fine.

"Ok cool I need you to perform tonight at the pep rally." Andre said to me and my mouth is wide open and my eyes are popping out.

"Anything but that." I said seriously after my shock passed.

"But Tori you just said you'll help me with anything." Andre said dang it I did say that. I sighed started pacing thinking about it.

"Andre I'm sorry but no besides what happen to Cat why she isn't singing tonight?" I asked looking at him after I was done pacing.

"She kinda got sick so she can't perform tonight please Tori I'm begging you." Andre said pleading me I just look at him.

"Why can't you do it or Jade." I said I mean I'm not ready to perform in front of a lot of people.

"I can't do it cause my teacher said so and Jade can't cause she has her reasons please Tori." Andre said sounding desperate and giving me a puppy pout look.

"Ugh fine I'll do it." I said not wanting to see his stupid puppy pout look. Man why did I have to be so nice.

"Thank so much Tori thank you." Andre said and gave me a death hug and started kissing me all over my face. (Yea remember Cat had a little plan well that was her plan. To have Tori sing at the pep rally and not her after she talk with Sikowitz.)

"Ok that's enough Andre." I said pushing him off me he just laughs. "But I'm going to kill you after I'm done performing." After I said that he stops laughing and just nods.

"Oh and you can't sing Cat's song cause she wants to sing that song." Andre said and I just look at him.

"Seriously, but Andre I have nothing to sing then." I said what am I supposed to sing the fucken ABC song or what.

"Yes you do Tori, your notebook remember." Andre said for some odd reason I had I feeling he was going to bring that up.

"No Andre those are private how many times do I have to tell you." I said pinching the bridge of my nose annoyed. I mean I did tell him and he still wants me to sing them.

"Tori it's all we got please." Andre said pleading…again ugh the things I do for my friends I guess.

"Fine I'll sing one from my notebook, but only one ok." I said he just nods his head. I went and grab my notebook and rip whatever song I wrote and put the piece of paper in my pocket. "Wait what about the music you and the band didn't prepare for that."

"Actually…we did I sorta took a picture of the song you just ripped out just in case this sort of thing happens." Andre said while he was messing with his fingers and looking at the ground.

"Andre you are so lucky that you're my friend you know that right." I said mad gritting my teeth while he shyly smiles at me. I shake my head and grab his wrist and drag him to his car and he drove straight to school. We get there and there were a lot of people I mean a lot, Andre went up the stage and started to prepare everything along with the band. I took my piece of paper I ripped out from my notebook and began to read the lyrics that I wrote.

**No one's POV**

Chloe walks up some stairs and sees the Trevor kid hiding and she smiles and goes to where he was.

"Why did you call me what do you want?" Trevor asks her nerves.

"I wanna know if coach Walt supplied the players with the tests?" Chloe asks him.

"Look if you don't want to get hurt just leave this alone alright." Trevor warns her but Chloe wants her story.

"Look you can talk to me now or later either way this picture is gonna be on the front page of tomorrows torch." Chloe said as she took out her camera and shows Trevor the pictures and he is shocked.

"Just leave me alone." Trevor said and left and Chloe just looks at him and goes her own different way. Trevor walks to his car and pulls out his keys and was about to put them in the lock until Coach Walt comes from out of nowhere and grabs his arm and he starts to yell.

"Talking to the schools reporter Trevor I thought you were brighter than that." Coach Walt said still holding his arm.

"Coach I didn't say anything I swear you've gotta believe me she was at the field last night she got some pictures of us at the sprinklers." Trevor said as he was growling in pain as coach was burning his arm.

"Alright go home I'll take care of this." Coach Walt said and left Trevor as he looks at his arm and back at coach Walt confused. Chloe was in her torch office typing tomorrow's school newspaper and puts up the picture that she took last night. Coach Walt was by some door and his eyes were closes and he made Chloe's computer burst into flames right in front of her and she gasps. Her desk whole gets caught on fire and she moves away quickly and then the floor starts to get caught on fire and Chloe was now scared.

At outside of school Andre and the band were ready and had everything set up and he starts to speak to the large crowd.

"Hello everybody how's everyone doing tonight!" Andre shouts with his microphone and everyone starts to shout and cheer. "Cool well I hate to say this but Cat I can't perform tonight." Some people were a bit upset about that. "I know but I have someone here to sing a good friend of my. So people please help me welcome Tori Kent!" Andre said he even though people at school at knew who she was cause she was the weirdo kid who wasn't allowed to play with other kids, but they still kinda cheered and clap for her.

"Tori?" Jade said very confused and she looks at Cat. Cat notices Jade staring at her and she looks at her.

"What?" Cat said looking at Jade, she says nothing and looks at the stage.

**Tori's POV**

I hear Andre say my name looking at me waiting for me to come up there. I just look at him and Robbie and Beck were behind me waiting for me to go up there. I go up the steps to the stage nervous and then I stop.

"Uh…I change my mind I can't do this." I said and start to go down the steps until Robbie and Beck stop me.

"No, no you're going up there Tori." Beck said and he and Robbie push me up the stage I try to fight back but it didn't work out so well. Now I'm up the stage staring at about hundreds of people just staring at me. I look at Andre and he mouths to me that I can do it I just nod my head. Look out to the crowd and I see Jade standing there staring at me and all that nervous that I had went away. Andre starts to play the piano after a while I start to sing. (This is Grenade by Bruno Mars good song.)

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, take it all_

_But you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble_

_From the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_'Cause what you don't understand is..._

_I'd catch a grenade for you _**(yeah, yeah, yeah)**(Andre sings the yeah parts alright.)

_Throw my hand on a blade for you _**(yeah, yeah, yeah)**

_I'd jump in front of a train for you _**(yeah, yeah, yeah)**

_You know I'd do anything for you _**(yeah, yeah, yeah)**

_Oh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue_

_Beat me 'til I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman_

_That's just what you are_

_Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_'Cause what you don't understand is..._

_I'd catch a grenade for you _**(yeah, yeah, yeah)**

_Throw my hand on the blade for you _**(yeah, yeah, yeah)**

_I'd jump in front of a train for you _**(yeah, yeah, yeah)**

_You know I'd do anything for you _**(yeah, yeah, yeah)**

_Oh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire_

_Oh, you watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me, you're a liar_

_'Cause you never ever ever did, baby_

_But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you _**(yeah, yeah, yeah)**

_Throw my hand on the blade for you _**(yeah, yeah, yeah)**

_I'd jump in front of a train for you _**(yeah, yeah, yeah)**

_You know I'd do anything for you _**(yeah, yeah, yeah)**

_Oh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, you won't do the same_

_You wouldn't do the same_

_Oh, you'd never do the same_

_Oh, no no no_

I finally finished my song and I look at everybody, they were all quiet and now I'm kinda scared if they like it or not. Suddenly the crowd started to cheer and I'm smiling, Andre comes and hugs and so does the band. They stop hugging me and Andre takes the microphone and begins to talk.

"Alright everyone how did Tori do?" Andre asks them and they all started to cheer some even said my name. I started to smile as I gave Andre a hug and got off the stage while he and the band started to play another song. I was still walking until Jade and Cat were in front of me.

"Hey guys." I said to them while I was standing there.

"Tori you were amazing you sing really well." Cat said very excited I just laugh and smiled.

"Yeah Kent you are good." Jade said smiling.

"Thanks Jade." I said. Wow Jade is actually complementing me.

"But you're not as good as me." Jade said with a smirk while Cat smacked Jade's arm. I just rolled my eyes then I see Robbie walking up to me.

"Hey Robbie what's up?" I ask him Jade and Cat just stare at him.

"Have you seen Chloe" Robbie asks and I shake my head no.

"No haven't seen her since I got here." I replied back while he was looking around looking for Chloe.

"She's probably at him you dork." Jade said with her arms across her chest. I swear she can never be nice to anyone.

"Jade be nice, sorry about that Robbie." Cat said looking at Robbie he smiles and nods his head.

"So is Chloe home or what?" I ask Robbie he turns to me.

"Uh-uh her dad said that she's here, but I can't find her." Robbie replies back I just nod my head.

"Alright we'll start looking around the school ok. Robbie you go that way." I said pointing to the left side of the school. "While I go this way alright." I said pointing to the right side of the school.

"We'll come with you and help." Cat said I look at her and then at Jade, but it looks like she really doesn't want to help. Then Cat looks at Jade giving her a pout and Jade shakes her head. So Cat keeps on doing it until Jade gives up, seriously we don't have time for this until Jade finally makes up her mind.

"Ugh alright fine I'll help the dewed and Kent look for their friend." Jade said and Cat claps her hands happy. "Come Kent lets go." Jade grabs my hand and drags me with her to find Chloe while Cat and Robbie go the other way. Jade then finally let's go of my hand, but for some reason I miss her holding my hand.

"So did you find Lana's necklace?" I ask Jade while we were still walking.

"Nope still haven't found it." Jade said walking with her hands in her pocket.

"Don't worry it'll turn up eventually." I said giving her a small smile and she returns my smile.

"Yeah it probably will Kent. So you and Lana seem kinda close." Jade said and I stop and so does she then I look at her confused.

"Um, yeah I guess so. Why do you ask?" I ask Jade she just shrugs her shoulders and keeps on walking. Um ok that was kind of weird why would Jade care if me and Lana are getting kind of close. I just shrug it off and continue to walk next to Jade.

**No one's POV **

Chloe was now against the wall by a window and it was open half way and she looks out the window and sees Tori walking with Jade. At first Chloe is confused as to why Tori is walking with Jade, but right now that doesn't matter what matters is getting out of here. Tori and Jade keep on walking until Tori stops and sees Chloe and the room that she was in was on fire.

**Tori's POV**

"Tori!" Chloe yells waving her arms out the window.

"Shit Tori is that your friend." Jade said digging through her pockets trying to find her phone.

"Yeah, Jade stay here ok." I said as I started to run into the building.

"Wait…what Tori where the hell you think you're going." I hear Jade yell but I didn't stop. As I got in the building I made sure that no one is around then I started to super speed to find Chloe.

**No one's POV **

After Chloe yells for help she turns back and she takes off her jacket and puts it over her head and runs and jumps over the desk and crashes to the floor. She takes off her jacket quickly and she runs to the door then the door suddenly gets caught on fire too. Chloe was now surrounded by the fire while Tori was speeding through the hall ways of the school trying to get to Chloe as fast as she can.

"Oh my god!" Chloe yells scared then Tori made it in time and opens the door.

**Tori's POV **

"Chloe!" I shouted and but I didn't know coach Walt was there and he heard me so he stops and all the fire that surrounded Chloe started to disappear. Chloe just keeps looking at what is happening and was confused and so was I. "Chloe." I said as I came into the room.

"Tori." Chloe said and ran up to me and hugs me while I hug her back tightly and I look at the room still confused as to what just happened. Coach Walt then leaves the place where he was mad and I just kept looking around the room while I was still hugging Chloe.

* * *

Well there's chapter 11 hope there wasn't to many of miss spelled words I hope you guys enjoyed it if not well then it's not my problem. So thanks for all of your guys support and reviews on this story. I keep on getting if this is a jori story to answer your question yes this is a jori story. I know I'm putting Lana/Tori and some people are getting kind of confused by that. Just remember that Jade and Beck are dating ok but Jade/Tori will get together but later on in the story alright. So please just be patient and yes there will be Lana/Tori moments alright so deal with it and if you can't…well then that sucks for you. Until next time VampireRaven117 is out later guys


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Tori's POV**

We were still in the room that caught on fire; I was just looking around the room while Chloe was looking through her articles. I saw a brunt newspaper and I picked it up.

"Hey the torch torched how is that for dramatic irony." I said looking at Chloe and she was not happy. "Sorry, just trying to get you to smile Chloe."

"This isn't funny Tori this is serious I know that Coach Walt is the one that did this." Chloe said throwing her arms in the air dramatically. I stare at her confused why would Coach Walt do that. "This is more than arsenal Tori it's like the fire knew what I was doing."

"So you really believe that Coach Walt is somehow controlling the fire?" I ask Chloe I mean that's impossible. Then I look at myself…well maybe it is possible, but how did he get his powers? When did he get it?

"Look at the facts Tori, Principal Wong launches investigation on the cheating scandal; Coach Walt tries to fry him in his car. Then one of his players comes forward and he threatens them all with fire sprinklers." Chloe said I nodded maybe she's right. "I'm about to print that picture and the torch goes up in flames."

"So you think Coach Walt is behind the cheating scandal come on Chloe. My dad knew the guy for a long time I mean why would he care about some stupid test scores." I said it doesn't make sense he's a football coach not a teacher he helps student make it to the big leads once they join the football team.

"Coach is obsessed of winning his two hundredth game, helps bone head players pass the test so he can secure his position in the high school sports." Chloe said ok now it all makes sense.

"So coach needed his team to stay prefect and helped them cheat on their midterm." I said Chloe nods and giving me a look that's practically saying '_duh' _Tori. I roll my eyes at her. "Do you have another copy of the picture?"

"No it's kind of hard to recover the files." Chloe said rubbing her hands together I sighed.

"We don't have any proof then." I said that's was our only chance. How else are we supposed to show that Coach Walt is guilty? Suddenly I see Jade coming into the room with a worried look on her face and at the same time happy.

"The hell is wrong with Kent I get you were trying to be the hero, but are you trying to get yourself killed? I mean I would've gladly done the killing for you." Jade said serious I just glare at her while Chloe stares at us. "But I'm glad you and your nerd friend over there are safe."

"Hey!" Chloe said a bit offended, while Jade had a smirk on her face.

"Jade please don't be mean to my friend, but thanks." I said with a smile she shrugs her shoulders but she gives me a small smile.

"Tori I know who can help us out." Chloe said from out of nowhere I just stare at her with one of my eyebrow raised. Jade was also confused as to what we were talking about.

"Um, what?" Suddenly Chloe smacks me upside the head. "Ow! Hey what was that for?" I ask Chloe while Jade laughs I turn to her and glare at her.

"The coach Tori I know someone who can help us." Chloe said I then remember our earlier conversation about the coach.

"Oh right, so who is it?" I ask looking at her while Jade looks at us with confusion.

"Trevor Chapel." Chloe simply says.

"The guy who's on the football team or was on the team." Jade said we look at her and Chloe nods her head then she looks at me.

"Yeah what about him?" I ask wait, Jade said was so that means he was one of the seven who got caught cheating on their midterm.

"I'm sure he's the one that talk to Wong about the cheating." Chloe said walking up to me. "He wants to talk I know it, but he still scared to talk to me, but I think he might open up to you."

"And why on earth would think that Chloe? I barely even know the guy what makes you think he'll even talk to me? I don't even know where the guy lives." I said confused I know I'm nice, but why would Trevor open up to me.

"I know where he lives." Jade said we both look at her confused. "Trevor is a friend of Beck's." We nod in understanding.

"There you go, Jade will take you." Chloe said happy I just sigh and put my hand in my hair a bit upset. "Please just try Tori." I look at her for a few seconds then I nod my head. Chloe smiles and hugs me very tightly I hug her back. I look back at Jade and she was just staring at us.

"So I guess I'll take you to Trevor's house Kent." Jade said.

"Yeah, but tomorrow if that's fine with you?" I ask her she nods her head she was about to leave the room then she stops.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30." Jade said with that she left the room.

"So what Jade likes you now? I thought she hated you?" Chloe asks looking at me.

"Tell you the truth; I'm not really sure if she likes me or if she hates me Chloe." I said still looking where Jade left. Chloe shrugs her shoulders and goes looking through all the stuff in the brunt room. I then left said goodbye to Chloe and try to find Trevor for a little while hopefully he didn't want home.

**No one's POV **

Lex was in the café shop looking through some papers and he didn't notice Lana walking up to him. Then Lex looks up and he then notices her.

"Lana? What did Nell put you out in the street?" Lex asks surprised.

"Decide to join the work force." Lana simply said.

"Good for you I'm sure you'll be employ of the month in no time." Lex said putting his paper work away.

"Right, I hope the record for must dishes broken in a single day." Lana said chuckling a bit while Lex just smiles.

"Better bring my café chino in a plastic cup then." Lex said and Lana nods and turns away and sees Tori coming in.

**Tori's POV**

"Well isn't it are lattes football star." I hear Lana say I just look at her confused.

"Um what are you talking about Lana? I didn't join the football team." I said looking at her huh maybe her boyfriend or one of the football players told her what happen. "Never mind have you seen Trevor tonight?"

"No he hasn't been in why?" Lana asks wondering why I'm looking for him.

"No reason so how's work going?" I ask her changing the subject.

"Today is one of those days I just want to scream." Lana said serious while I chuckle a bit. Guess she's kinda not handing her new job well.

"Well for what it's worth I think it's cool that you got this job." I told her seriously she smiles at me.

"Thanks, just hating serving to people. Keep on breaking the cups." Lana replies with a small smile. "So can I get you anything?"

"Uh, a cup of coffee please." Was all I said to her with a small smile.

"Coming right up." Lana said and left while I sit down on a chair across from Lex.

"Rumor has that Coach Walt wanted you to join his football team." Lex setting his paper works on the table and was a bit confused.

"I guess the rumor is true." I said not really caring anymore about the rumor.

"And why is that?" Lex asks me.

"I threw a football at a football player Coach Walt saw it, well you know the rest." I explained to Lex how Coach Walt wanted me on his team.

"What about your dad? What did he think?" Lex asks.

"He totally freaked out I try to explained to him that it was an accident. I also told him that I didn't want to play." I said and continued. "I'm surprise with my dad, I mean he claims that I should make my own decision and when I do he shuts me down." I explain to Lex about my situation about my dad. "I guess he's still scared and wants to protect me. I understand that, but he should at least try to understand that I can take care and make my own decisions by myself."

"Yeah and now you're out laid waiting for him to go to bed so you can avoid the uncomfortable silence when you get him." Lex said understanding me as I look at him surprised.

"Exactly, how did you know?" I ask him, he smirks at me.

"Luther's wrote a book on uncomfortable silence." Lex said with a smile and I smiled back.

"Really that's cool, so what are you working on?" I ask him as I see a whole bunch of paper work on the table.

"Ugh trying to figure out which one should get the axe my father wants me to cut twenty percent on the work force." Lex explains upset. I can tell that he doesn't want to do it.

"Really? Wow that sucks is there any way around it?" I ask him; man his dad sure is brutal to his workers.

"Once my father made is mind up it's not easy to turn around." Lex said looking at the paper work again.

"Makes you guys feel any better you should have seen the look on my aunt face when I took this job." Lana said bringing the cups to us and setting them on the table. "Not that I was easy dropping or anything." Then she sits down next to me for a little bit.

"I guess we're all on the same boat huh." I said laughing a little bit.

"No, no you both stood your ground, I caved." Lex said and picks up his cup. "You two have inspired me."

"Oh yea, not listing and avoiding your dad and poring some coffee we're a couple of real rebels" I said in somewhat a sarcastic tone while Lex chuckles.

"Long live the revolution." Lana said chuckling while I smiled at her. Lex then drinks his coffee it was French vanilla and had whipped cream on the top. "How is it?" Lana asks him.

"It's prefect." Lex said with a smile and she smiles back and gets back to work.

"Is that what you seriously order?" I ask him and looking at his drink confused.

"I didn't clause." Lex simply says to me so I just nod. After I finished drinking my coffee and talking with Lex I went home. The next morning came I got ready today Jade is picking me up and taking me to Trevor Chapel's house. I still need to talk to him about Coach Walt to find out what's going on with him.

"Tori your friend is here for you." My mom said from downstairs.

"Ok mom I'll be right there." I said and went downstairs and see Jade standing there while my mom was cooking. "Hey Jade.

"Hey Kent you ready?" Jade asks me and I nod in response. "Then lets go I have to go to the game."

"Alright Jade, bye mom I'll see you and dad at the game." I said to my mom.

"Ok honey be careful." My mom said cutting some tomato and I waved my mom bye. I followed Jade to her nice car it's a Camaro and the color is black of course and we both got in and Jade took me to Trevor Chapel's house. On the way there we were listing to Numb by Linkin Park it's a good song. Jade was humming to the song I just look at her and smile. Jade is so beautiful, I love her skin its pale her lips are smooth I just want to kiss her right there…whoa what am I thinking. Me? Liking Jade no, no that's just crazy ok Tori just stay focus only a few more minutes until we get to Trevor's house.

"So, why am I taking you to Trevor's house Kent?" Jade asks I just look at her.

"Huh, what?" I said as I come back from my thoughts. Huh must have been so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear her.

"Gosh pay attention Kent I asked why am I taking you to Trevor's house?" Jade said umm ok so how do I tell her. That coach Walt as fire abilities and was the one who help jocks cheat on their midterm. Yeah I think I'll tell her that one.

"Well first of all is because Chloe asked me to try and talk with him. Second he's our only evidence that Coach Walt helped him and six other players cheat on the math midterm." I said and Jade looks at me if I was crazy or something. Great now she doesn't believe me.

"Are serious Kent, I personally don't care for the guy at all; but Beck tells me all the frinkin time that coach is a good guy except for his anger issues." Jade said of course she'll believe Beck he's her boyfriend after all. I sigh, how am I supposed to make her believe me…wait Trevor of course that's how.

"I know it's seems hard to believe I mean he's an pretty old guy, but Jade the guy is totally obsessed with winning his two hundredth game. Once we see Trevor and he tells us, you'll believe me." I said to her she just sighs and nods her head as she continues to drive to Trevor's house.

"Alright here we are Kent." Jade as she parks her car on the side. She turns off the engine and we both got out of the car. We went to the door and I knocked sever of times but no one answers. "Well I guess he's not here let's go Kent."

"Wait where could he be then?" I ask she looks at me and shrugs her shoulders.

"Beats me, he's probably at the game supporting his teammates now come on Kent." Jade said as she was getting irritated. I don't care if she is I need to talk to Trevor.

"No Jade I'm not leaving what if he's not at the game huh. Look you can go I'm gonna stay here and try to look for him" I said she rolls her eyes at me. Whatever I start to look around the house and see the garage, hmm he's probably in there. I started walking to the garage door as Jade follows. Weird I thought she wanted to leave I mean she was kind if whinnying.

"Kent why are we going to the garage?" Jade asks I roll my eyes, man I did say I was going to try and look for him.

"He could be in here Jade that's why." I said as I start to open the garage door and look around the room. "Trevor you here its Tori Kent, I just wanna talk with you?"

"Yeah, like he's going to answer you Kent." Jade said smirking I roll my eyes at her and she notices and glares at me.

"Just leave or he'll come back." Trevor said we both turn and see him hiding behind a lot of fire extinguishers.

"Who Trevor? Coach Walt." I said and he keeps on staring at the ground.

"And why are you hiding behind a whole bunch of fire extinguishers?" Jade asks looking at Trevor weird. Right she doesn't know that coach has fire powers.

"Please leave before he gets angry." Was all Trevor said to us, we just keep looking at him.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Jade said in a sarcastic tone I smack her arm her, Jade just looks at me like she doesn't care and rolls her eyes.

"Jade be nice, what did he do to you?" I ask kneeling down to him.

"Coach wields me pretty hard you know…me and some of the others thinks he's are father or something." Trevor said and looks at me. "Once I dropped a pass he drove me home and punched me in the gut told me not to do it again."

"Man I would've stab that guy with my scissors." Jade said sounding very serious I knew she would do it.

"Trevor why didn't you tell anyone?" I ask. That is surprising though a coach or a teacher can't do that to a student.

"Coach said he'll throw me off the team, wouldn't help me pass my classes." Trevor said a little mad. He has every right to be if I was in his place I would be mad too.

"You could have pass your classes yourself you know and ask for help it's not that hard." Jade said and Trevor glares at her. I swear Jade has to be mean to everyone she can never be nice.

"Jade please shut up." I said looking at her mad she rolls her eyes at me again not caring. I then look back at Trevor "Did he give you that math midterm?" I ask him and he simply stares at me. Then after a while Trevor nods his head. "Trevor I can help."

"That's what Principal Wong said and look what coach did to him." Trevor said with a little shout and anger. I nod in understanding the kid is scared then I look down and notices his arm was wrapped up in a bandage.

"Wait hold up that fire that Principal Wong was in Coach Walt did that." Jade said surprised I nod my head not evening looking at her. I was still staring at Trevor's arm that was bandage up.

"What happen to your arm?" I ask him and Jade looks and notices his arm too.

"It's nothing just carburetor burn." Trevor said showing me his banged arm. I reach my hand over to his arm. "It's nothing." Trevor said bring his arm back.

"Let me see it Trevor." I said to him in a serious tone. He then gives his arm to me and I start to take off the banged. Once I took it off Jade and I saw a hand print on his arm. Coach Walt burnt Trevor's arm, I grab his arm gently and starts to exam it.

"Did Coach Walt do that to you?" Jade asks not believing what she is seeing.

"Yeah, I don't know how coach did it, but if I talk he's gonna fry me." Trevor said serious and scared I just look at him.

"Don't worry Trevor I'll take care of coach ok. You gotta go and tell Principal Wong the truth." I said serious, Trevor looks like he's having an inner battle with himself. After a few seconds he agrees.

"Alright lets go Jade we've got a game to get to." I said and wake out of the room while Jade follows me. We get in her car and she drives off to the school. We get to school and Jade parks her car we get out. Jade then breaks the silence and looks at me.

"Seriously Kent you are gonna go in there and see Coach Walt. Who knows what he will do to you." Jade said serious wow she actually cares what happens to me. I feel very happy and I have butterflies in my stomach.

"Jade I'll be fine, I'm just gonna go and talk with the coach. You go and watch your boyfriend play ok." I said and I left her and went to find Coach Walt.

**No one POV**

Jade was standing there as she sees Tori leaving to find the coach. She's wondering if she should go after Kent or go watch Beck play. _"Man Kent why do always have to be a hero, stupid Kent." _Jade thought she starts to walk towards the schools building then she stops. _"Ok why all of a sudden do I care what happens to Tori. She'll be fine." _Jade thoughts and turns to go watch Beck play; she gets to the bleachers and sits down next to Cat and across from her is Tori's best friend Chloe.

Couch Walt was in the boy's locker rooms in his sweat box relaxing as always before the game starts.

**Tori's POV**

I was still walking around in the school looking for Coach Walt. He might be in the boy's locker room as I walk in the gym and head towards the boy's locker rooms. I look around the locker room and I don't see coach. Then I see a huge room looking thing and walks towards it. It had a sign on it and it said sweat box, he might be in here so I open the door and see Coach Walt. He was sitting there and relaxing and he seems surprised that I'm here.

"Kent so you decided to change your mind and join my team good." Couch Walt said surprised to see me in the guy's locker room. Hell I'm even surprise that I'm even in here, but I have to stop him.

"Nope, but the one who's not going out to that field is you." I said looking at him and Coach Walt just looks at me confused and very angry.

"Look I don't know what the hell your problem is but you do not want to tick me off." Coach Walt said angry I walk in halfway in the room suddenly I start to get sick and lean on the door. I then look at my hand and starts to go all weird looking again cause of the meteor rocks. I look around the room and see that Coach Walt has been using meteor rocks for his steam. That's how he got his stupid fire powers.

"I saw what you did to Trevor's arm." I said sick and trying to keep my balance.

"Trevor should have kept his mouth shut!" Coach Walt yelled angrily and walks up to me. Now I'm getting really sick and I couldn't handle the meteor rocks. "What's the matter Kent, little too hot for you huh?" Couch Walt said and punches me in the gut and grabs me by my shirt and throws me against the wall. My head hits the wall hard then I slam into a bucket full of meteor rocks. The bucket and I fall to the floor and I'm surround by a full of meteor rocks next to me. I was really weak and I force my head up to see Coach Walt now.

"Now if you'll excuse me I got a game to win." Coach Walt said and closes the door and locks it. I try to get up but I'm too weak and lie back down on the floor.

**No one POV**

After that Coach Walt leaves Tori in his sweat box and goes out to the football field. Once he gets out there the game starts and he coaches his game and then Martha and Jonathan Kent show up to the football to support the team and they were also looking for Tori.

"Chloe!" Martha said seeing her. Jade hears Tori's mom and looks at her.

"Hi Mr. Kent hi Mrs. Kent." Chloe said waving at them and they sat next to her. Jade is still sitting there wondering how long Tori and Chloe have been friends. She looks at to the field and she sees Coach Walt. _"Wait, where the hell is Tori?"_ Jade thought and starts to look around for her.

"Smallville resident had a change of heart." Martha said.

"Decided to put my personal politics aside and support the team I guess." Chloe said to them then nod.

"That's nice Chloe we want to support the team too." Martha said to her.

"Where's Tori?" Jonathan asks Chloe.

"I don't know she was supposed to meet me here before the game but she never showed. I thought she was with you guys." Chloe said looking at them.

"No she went with someone else." Martha replies and Chloe looks at her confused. _"Where the hell are you Kent?"_ Jade thought now she was getting worried/

"Who did she come with?" Chloe asks them Martha starts to look for Jade and she sees her.

"Her." Martha said and points at Jade. Jade turns around and sees Martha pointing at her.

"Jade?" Chloe looks at Jade then Chloe remembers that she took Tori to see Trevor. Chloe walks over to her and sits down next to her. "Where's Tori?"

"I don't know? We got here after she talked with Trevor and said she was going to look for Coach Walt." Jade said and Chloe nods. They just started to look around for Tori.

**Tori's POV**

I was still in the sweat box getting sicker and I was starting to sweat too. I force myself to turn over and grab one of the meteor rocks and start to throw them at the little small window and I miss a couple of times, but I kept on trying.

**No one POV**

The game was still going on and Jonathon was looking for Tori. He was out near the football field looking for Tori and so was Chloe and Jade.

"Have you guys found her yet?" Jonathan asks the girls. They both shake their heads. Coach Walt notices them and walks over to them.

"Jonathan you know the rules you're not allowed on the on the side line." Coach Walt said walking up to him.

"I'm looking for Tori." Jonathan asks him.

"How should I know you didn't let her join my team?" Coach Walt said and Chloe and Jade was standing there looking at them. After that Coach left and we went back to coaching his team.

"Nobody has seen her." Jonathan said to them.

"I think the coach is lying." Chloe said to him.

"He is, Kent went to look for him before the game. By the way I'm Jade." Jade said to Tori's dad. Jonathan was looking at them confused.

"What's going on here Chloe?" Jonathan asks her and they began to walk. While Jade and Chloe explain on what's happening with the coach "Alright Jade and I will check the locker rooms and you check the school ok Chloe." They left to find Tori. Coach Walt notices them and tells one of the guys that he will be back in five. Told him to run all the plays and left angry as the guy looks confused and did as he was told.

**Tori's POV**

I was getting really tired and weak from the meteor rocks and trying to break the stupid small window. I finally throw a rock at the window and it breaks a little bit yes just one more. I grab another one and throw it and the meteor rock finally breaks the window. I smile at my success then lie back down and then I fainted.

**No one POV**

"Tori!" Jonathan yells as he enters the locker room with Jade looking for her.

"Kent you in here." Jade said looking around. "Hey I'll look over here ok." Jade tells Jonathan and he nods and kept looking for her.

"Tori." Jonathan said again then notices a small room and a broken window with a rock on the floor. Jonathan walks over to it and looks through the small broken window and sees Tori lying on the floor.

"Tori!" Jonathan shouts and tries to open the door and Tori was still lying there getting weaker. "Tori…Tori!" Jonathan shouts scared as he keeps trying to open the door. Jonathon then starts to hit the door then took a step back and kicks the door open. Jonathon walks in and picks up Tori.

**Tori's POV**

I hear my dad as he breaks the door open and he picks me up from the ground and he starts to shake me.

"Can you hear me? Are you alright?" My dad asks me.

"It's the meteor rocks." I said weakly suddenly I hear other foots steps and they were close.

"Oh my god Tori." I hear another voice in the room hey I recognize that voice.

"Jade help me pull her out." My dad said oh it's Jade. She nods and grabs my other arm while my dad as the other. They start to drag me out of the room quickly and I was out and safe from the meteor rocks until Coach Walt hits my dad and Jade with a fire extinguisher and they drop me. I then felt completely better and turn around quickly and I see Jade on the floor unconscious ok now I'm pissed. I see Coach Walt tries to hit me with the fire extinguisher also until I block it. Coach Walt tries to do it again until I kick him in the stomach and Coach Walt was sent flying into a glass window. Coach Walt lands on the ground hard and I get up and walk over to Coach Walt as he gets up also.

"Coach Walt stop you need help." I said walking over to him slow.

"What I need is to win this game." He said to me crazy.

"I'm sorry coach but it's too late for that." I said walking closer to him as Coach Walt was raking a few steps back. Coach Walt then closes his eyes and summand fire and it starts to surround me. I just look around the fire then back at coach as the fire burns me. Coach Walt opens his eyes and sees me walking through the fire like it was nothing and he stares at me confused.

"How did you do that?" Coach Walt asks me as there was fire on my button up t-shirt and I rip it off. I was standing there just in my blue bra while looking at the coach.

"It's in the jeans." I said using his line with a smirk. Coach Walt gets mad and throws a punch at me and I duck. I punch him in the chest and coach flies and smacks the wall where the showers were. He then falls to the floor hard he gets back up.

"Give it up coach you lost." I tell him. He just gets really angry and burns himself in the showers and I just stare at him surprise. Then the fire stops and I see him on the floor completely burned and dead. I look back over and see my dad and Jade, they start to move and I ran over to Jade. She tries to get up and I push her back down.

"Whoa hey you were unconscious for a while you ok?" I ask her and Jade finally looks at me and her eyes were wide. Right I just in my blue bra and she looks up at me and her cheeks are really red and I just smile.

"Kent what happen to your shirt?" Jade asks me serious.

"Yeah, well about that um my shirt was caught on fire so I took it off quickly before I got burned." I said with a shy smile while Jade rolls her eyes.

"Tori!" My dad shouts great forgot about him. I turn to him and give him a small smile. "Here." He takes off his jacket and hands me it and I put it on and zip up the zipper. I help Jade up and we walk out of the locker room. After what happen the fire department came and the police. My dad, Jade, and I came out of the school walking together. Jade went over to Cat and her parents while I was with my dad.

"Were you here to make sure that I didn't hurt anyone?" I ask my dad and he looks at me with his eyebrow raised.

"No Tori I'm not here because of that." My dad said serious I believe him.

"Some of the things I said dad, they were out of line." I said feeling guilty.

"Look I do trust you Tori I do, I guess there's a part of me that's a little afraid." My dad explains I look at him. "But that's just being a parent."

"Thanks dad." I said and smile at him and he gave me a hug and I hugged him back. After my little heart to heart with my dad I went out to the football field for some odd reason just walking around minding my own business.

"Hey Kent." Jade said and I turn and see her walking up to me and I smile at her.

"Hey I thought you left." I said surprised that she's still here.

"Nah, besides I do have my car here." Jade said as we were walking around on the football field and we stop and just stood there.

"Right forgot about your car." I said in all honesty Jade looks at me and just smiles.

"I guess you were right about the coach." Jade said I look at her and she was looking at the sky.

"Jade West admitting that I'm right." I said surprised cause Jade never admits to anything.

"Yeah whatever don't get use to it Kent and if you tell anybody I will deny it." Jade said serious I just nod and laugh a little bit.

"How did Beck take it?" I ask her.

"Not so well he loved the coach he hated that he died but he said that he'll be fine." Jade said and I nod as we keep standing out in the middle of the field.

"I guess he won his two hundredth game and didn't even see." I said and Jade looks at me.

"I'm still wondering why coach wanted you on the team Kent." Jade said laughing at that.

"Join the club everyone is, trust me." I said kind of annoyed that everyone keeps on bring that up.

"Yeah well I better go, later Kent." Jade said and I look her and nod my head. What she does next shocks me she leans in and kisses my cheek. I just stare at her like a dummy, what's up with everyone in kissing my cheek. I don't if it's Jade at all though and she leaves. I look up at the beautiful night sky with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

Well there's chapter 12 hope you guys enjoyed it and its really long to I try to put less Lana/Tori cause some people are getting upset about that. Hey it's my story alright I can do whatever I want with it but I'll try to put less Lana and Tori. I did say there was going to be Lana/Tori gosh people these days whatever. Until next time VampireRaven117 is out later.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**No one POV**

Early in the morning at a Bank store Lex Luther walks in and starts to look around with a backpack on one shoulder. Lex then starts to walk and a guy in a nice suit sees him and hangs up the phone and walks over to him. Lex turns and sees the man coming up to him.

"Mr. Luther what can I do for you today?" The man asks and shacks Lex hand.

"I wanna close all of my accounts." Lex simply says to the guy.

"May I ask why?" The guy said completely confused.

"Is there a problem sir." Lex said looking at him.

"No…no, no of course not it's just that the Luther's have been banking here for 12 years. It's quite a shock." He said to Lex still confused.

"I like it all in cash." Lex tells him with a smile.

"We'll do are best…can I get your signature?" He asks with a sigh and grabs a paper and a pen and hands the pen to Lex.

"Certainly." Lex said and writes his name on the piece of paper and the guy takes it with him to the back where there were file cabinets. He opens it and takes out another piece of paper with a signature and notice that the signatures are not the same. Then he walks over to Lex a little more confused than ever.

"Mr. Luther may I see your driver's licenses please?" He asks Lex who was just standing looking at him.

"Why?" Lex asks a bit nervous.

"This signature doesn't match are records I just need to barfly your I.D?" He explains to Lex.

"I'm standing right here what more do you need." Lex said mad and he takes off his backpack.

"Sorry it's bank policy." He explains.

"I need the money now." Lex said and pulls out a gun from his backpack and aims at the guy. "Fill the bag now." Lex orders him and throws the bag at him after the bag was filled Lex runs out of the bank store. Lex starts to run away from the bank store with the gun still in his hand and the money.

**Tori's POV**

I was in town with my mom as she was shopping for some stuff for the house I was walking around minding my own business. Suddenly I see Lex running towards me. I wonder what's wrong I should help him and why is he running? He finally reaches me and I grab him by the shoulders to stop him from running. "Lex what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Get out of the way." Lex said and throws me into a huge glass window and I fall to the floor and look back at Lex confused. Why the hell he just did that suddenly my eyes sees Lex in x-ray vision. Lex was covered in green meteor in his skeleton body. I just keep looking at him confused and have no idea how I'm doing this. Then Lex ran off then my x-ray vision stop and my eye sight was back to normal and I was still very confused as to what just happen. Ok so I'm sometimes floating above my bed when I wake up in the mornings and now this? What the hell is happening to me?

"Tori honey are you alright." I hear my mother and I look she had a worried expression on her face. I smile and got up and walk out of the store my pants and shirt was somewhat ripped.

"Yeah mom I'm fine. My clothes are not but other than that I'm ok." I said smiling at her she hugs me.

"Was that Lex I saw Tori?" My mom said confused shot she's not the only one.

"Yeah that was him." I said as I look in the direction where Lex ran off to.

**No one POV **

At a house a woman had a backpack in her hand and she went upstairs and a bathroom door open and a girl came out in a bath robe.

"Tina where did you get this?" Her mom asks taking out a hand full of money.

"I promised I'll solve all of our problems." Tina simply said and walks off.

"Please tell me you didn't rob the bank yesterday?" Her mom said putting the money back in the bag. Tina just turns and looks at her mom.

"I didn't" Tina said then suddenly she turn into Lex. "Lex Luther did." Tina said in Lex's voice and she turns back into herself.

"Stop it, Tina you promised you wouldn't do that anymore." Her mom said very serious.

"I did it for us." Tina replies getting upset.

"Somebody could have gotten hurt." Her mom said mad.

"Mom I'm fine and now we can afford the perfect life." Tina said with a smile.

"Tina nobody's life is perfect." Her mom said.

"Lana's is." Tina said. Her mom then said she was going to return the money and make something up. Tina got mad and her and her mom started to fight over the bag until the strap on the bag ripped and Tina's mom started to fall down the stairs then her mom landed on the ground hard.

"Mom!" Tina shouts and runs down the stairs to see if her mom was ok. She then runs to the phone and calls 9-1-1 someone answers and asks if anyone was there. Tina was just looking at herself in the mirror. Tina then tells it was nothing and she hangs up the phone.

**Tori's POV**

My mother and I got back from town and I went up to my room and change. I put a simple blue t-shirt and some jeans and went down stairs to get something to drink before I set off to school. I was coming down and I heard my mom and talking about what happen earlier today.

"I still can't believe what happen. Why would Lex Luther need to rob a bank?" My mother said reading the now print out newspaper.

"I've seen some pretty strange things in my day. This diffidently takes the cake." That's when I come in the kitchen and walk by him and open the refrigerator. "Well not almost." My dad said as he looks at me heh it's true.

"He got away with hundred thousand dollars." My mom said still looking at the newspaper. I know Lex it wasn't him, why would he steal money? He's rich I mean very rich.

"Mom, dad I know Lex it wasn't him. Why would he steal that money huh? To become two thousands richer than his father." I said defending Lex he's a good guy and I know he didn't do this.

"Tori, I know he's your friend, but come on you saw him with your own eyes." My dad explains still not trusting Lex Luther. What's the point he'll never trust Lex because of what his last name is.

"To tell you the truth dad, I don't know what I saw." I said serious I mean I didn't. My eyes went all weird on me. I saw Lex's skeleton and that skeleton was defiantly not normal.

"There's most be a reasonable explanation about this I hope." My mom said and I nod at that.

"Me too." We heard somebody said from the screen door. We turn to see who it was and it was Lex. "I hate to think that I have an evil twin." Lex said serious.

"Lex we didn't hear you pull up?" My mom said while my dad just stares at him.

"May I come in? I promise I'm not packing heat." Lex said as he opens the door with his hands up. My parents nod and he walks in the house.

"Lex it's good to see you, but how come you're not in jail?" I ask him kinda surprise.

"You to Tori and the answer to your question is because I was hoisting a reception for two hundred fertilizers in Metropolis at the time of the robbery." Lex explains to us and I nod.

"Do the police have any leads?" My father asks him. Lex shakes his head no.

"None." Lex replies and he turns to me. "That's why I'm here. I wanted to talk to you Tori. Your name was on the whiniest list. Did you actually see this person?" Lex asks me and I nod.

"Yeah Lex, the guy look just like you." I said looking at him. Lex chuckles at me a little.

"Except his finger prints and signature didn't match mine." Lex said walking around me. That's so weird the guy look just like Lex but it really wasn't him that's good. "Are you sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you?"

"Yea…well I'm not so sure, but what's gonna happen now?" I ask him.

"Well hopefully the money will turn up. In the meantime the Metropolis tab-loy will have a field day and I'm sure certain people's opinions will be cemented in stone." Lex said as he looks at my dad.

"I gotta get to work." My dad said with a little attitude as he gets up and leaves.

"I'm sorry that you got thrown through that window." Lex said to me and I look at him and shrug my shoulders a little. "I promise I'm not a criminal master mind."

"I know Lex besides a criminal master mind would've worn a mask." I said with my arms crossed over my chest as I look at Lex. I then smirk and Lex just laughs a little bit at my joke. After that I grab my stuff for school and Lex offered to give me a ride and I accepted.

I got to school and I went inside and I saw Andre and Chloe walking together so I went and caught up with them.

"Hey guys." I said they both said hi as we started walking in the hallways through school. We all have first period together and then I have second with just Chloe. School was going good so far as I left second period with Chloe and Robbie saw us and ask if he can walk with us. Chloe and I we're fine with and we started walking. I also notice that Robbie doesn't have Rex with him, again.

"Hey Robbie how come you don't have Rex?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Decide to leave him at home." Robbie replies and Chloe and I nod. Later on as we were walking to our third period class Robbie and Chloe were talking about something for the torch. I wasn't really listening cause my head was somewhere else. Or maybe thinking about a certain someone huh, like Jade. Then from out of nowhere I started to have a major headache. I put my hand on my head god it was hurting why is my head fucking hurting as I growl.

"Whoa seems like we are boring Tori about our Torch." Robbie said chuckling a little bit while Chloe was standing there just looking at me.

"Sorry, it's just I have a major headache that came from out of nowhere." I said with my hand against my forehead. "Ugh I'll see you guys later ok." As I walk off to the girl's bathroom.

**No one POV**

"Huh I hope Tori is ok." Robbie said looking at the direction where Tori left.

"Yeah me too Robbie. I'm gonna go check if she's ok later Robbie." Chloe said to him and followed Tori to the girl's bathroom. Robbie nods his head went off to his computer tech class.

**Tori's POV**

I got to the girl's bathroom walking over to the sink putting my hands on it and leaning. My major headache was still going on and it was killing me, suddenly it stops.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I said to myself looking at the mirror for a second then looking back at the sink. Why do I have to be so weird or in other words a freak. Then I hear the girl's bathroom door open, but I didn't know who it was.

"Hey you ok?" Chloe said worried as she came in the bathroom. OK cool it's Chloe she's a good friend wish I didn't have to hide my secret from her.

"Yeah I'm fine my headache is gone now. Thanks for checking on me Chloe." I said still looking at the sink.

"No problem Tori." Chloe said happy and she starts to walk over to me. Suddenly I look up at Chloe and I was really creped out at what I'm seeing.

"Hey Tori what's wrong?" Chloe asks me as she notices that the way I was looking at her. This is impossible how am I seeing this. I saw all of Chloe's veins, blood vessels, and muscles; I was freaking out as to how I'm able to see this. "Tori you're scaring me. Seriously what's wrong?"

"I-I…I'm sorry Chloe, but I've got to get out of here." I said stuttering at first as I walk pass Chloe leaving the girl's bathroom in a hurry. I noticed that Chloe was looking at me confused. Then my eye sight went back to normal as I bump into Tina by accident.

"Watch where you're going Kent." Tina said and walks off to class. I mumble a sorry to her then I look at the lockers and it happens again. This time my eye sight was still normal, but I was able to see through the walls. My vision went past through the lockers and walls and my eyes ended up in the girl's locker room. I saw a lot of girl's in their bras and panties some were wrapped in a towel. I started to blink a few times to make sure that this was a dreaming. Then I see Lana and right behind her is Jade. Right they have P.E. together and they are both wrapped in a towel. I see Lana stops at a locker then Jade goes beside her so now I only see Jade. I see Jade opening open her locker then she unwraps her towel and it slowly drops to the ground. Holy Shit came through my mind as I see a now naked Jade and I have huge smile on my face.

"Tori!" I hear someone yells my name and it snaps me out of my trance. After I was staring at a very sexy naked Jade then I turn to the source that said my name. It was Cat and she was standing there with a smile on her face and I smile at her, but a bit upset at her because she caught me at a bad time. Man I was just staring at a naked Jade.

"Hey Cat what's up?" I ask her.

"The roof." She replies and giggles a bit. I just shake my head at Cat's little inner child. "I saw you standing here staring at the lockers. Why were you staring at the lockers?"

"Oh…well um because I had a little headache. So I tried to focus or thinking about something to distract me from my headache." I explained to her. Yeah right you were too busy staring at a naked Jade. And how was I able to do that, with my new abilities of course.

"Oh are you ok Tori? Do you want me to drive you home?" Cat asks me. That's what I like about Cat, she cares about everyone.

"Yeah that would be great, but how you don't have a car Cat?" I said I guess I'll just call my parents.

"I'm going to drive Jade's car of course. I have her keys see." Cat said happy as she shows me Jade's car keys. I smile and nod as I follow her to Jade's car and going home early because of what happened today.

* * *

Well there's Chapter 13 hope you guys enjoyed it. If not oh well not my problem trying to put some more Jori into this story but as I said it will take time just be patient. I'll try to update the next chapter soon but I don't really know since I started skool. Well until next time guys r and r VampireRaven117 is out later.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys I'm back just going to give a shout out to all my reviewer's thanks for all your guys' reviews. I'm glad you all enjoy my story so on to the story again I don't **OWN **Smallville or Victorious.

* * *

Chapter 14

Tori's POV

Cat was very nice to drive me home after what happen today at school it really freaked me out. We arrived at my house and Cat parks the car and looks at me. I was spacing out again and to top that my headache is back.

"Tori we're here." Cat said to me and I look at her.

"Huh?" Was all I said and she chuckles while I look at her confused as to what she's laughing at.

"Jade's right you do space out a lot." Cat said oh…wait did she said that Jade told her I space out a lot. Does that mean she talks about me with Cat or Lana?

"So, Jade talks about me?" I ask Cat really wanting to know the truth.

"Yeah she does…oops I wasn't supposed to tell you. Please don't say anything Tori or Jade will threaten to watch The Scissoring with her every night." Cat said pleading also was scared and very serious. I bet that movie is either scary or gory that makes her not want to watch it.

"Don't worry Cat I won't promise and thanks for dropping me off." I said as I start to get out of the car.

"No problem, hope you feel better later Tori." Cat said with a smile.

"Bye Cat thanks again." I said as I close the door and wave her goodbye as she drove away from my house. I smile and start to walk in my house and I see both of my parents standing there looking at me.

"Hey mom, hey dad what's up?" I said as I drop my backpack and sat down on a chair next to the counter.

"The school call said you left early." My mom said curious I nod my head at her.

"Yeah um I wasn't feeling well." I said to them.

"What do you mean sweetheart because you never get sick." My dad said and it's true I never get sick unless I was human.

"Something happen at school today I couldn't hand it so I left." I said to them and they sat do and keep staring at me.

"What happen Tori?" My mother asks me. I close my eyes and breathe so here it goes. I start to tell them from the very beginning how it started with Lex then it happen again at school. The look on their face they were really shocked that I'm able to do this. Heck so am I why can't I just be normal like everyone else.

"So when you have these flashes you can see through anything people…object?" My mom said surprised and looking at me I nod my head.

"Yup, sometimes I can see through things other times it's just like an x-ray." I explain to them while I was rubbing the back of my neck.

"And there's no warning? It just happens." My dad asks with one of his eye-brow raise.

"Yeah well I get a headache first then it hits me." I said and I got up from the chair and started to walk back and forth then I look at my parents. "I mean the first time I thought I was hallucinating. Then it happens again."

"Tori I'm sure there is some way to control this. Like your other abilities you just need to learn how to control it." My mother said. Is she serious how am I supposed to control this it's not like I can command my eye sight to stop.

"Mom, dad I can fucken see through things! How do you control something like that?" I somewhat shouted at them. I'm mad they can't really understand what I'm going through.

"Honey language please." My mom said I look at her and mumble sorry. "Tori I know you're upset, but you've gotta practice. Your eyes have muscles just like your legs." My mom said to me. I just look at them thinking that they're crazy still believing that I can control it.

"Your mom is right Tori. Look all you have to do is figure out a way to uh condition them so that you don't get these random flashes." My dad explains walking up to me. I sigh, man if it were that easy like they say it is, but it's not.

"Yeah that sounds fantastic you guys. How in the hell am I going to do that?" I said mad as I leave the room and go outside to the loft. My parents still in the kitchen just look at each other not knowing what to do next.

**No one's POV**

Lana was at her house looking through some boxes that belong to her parents then she heard Nell calling her name. Lana looks and sees Nell and the girl Tina from school and she smiles.

"Lana you have a visitor." Nell said as Tina goes in the garage to hang out with Lana. Then Nell left them and went back to the house.

"Hey Lana." Tina said walking up to her while Lana was looking through the box.

"Hi Tina I didn't see you at school today. Is everything ok?" Lana asks her Tina looks at her not knowing what to say.

"Um…yea my mom is not feeling well; but she's better now." Tina said and Lana smiled at her happy that her mom is fine. "So you quit cheerleading and Nell banishes you to the garage." Lana laughs at her joke while Tina smiles.

"Yea pretty much but I'm helping her out with the garage she has issues." Lana said looking around the garage.

"Has she forgiven you for quieting the squad?" Tina asks her.

"Not yet." Lana said looking at her than looking through some stuff.

"Well at least now you have time for your unpopular friends." Tina said serious and with a small smile. Lana just looks at her sad wondering why she said that.

"Tina you're not unpopular." Lana said serious Tina just nods her head little bit not really believing her. "Besides what happen to the girl that didn't care what people think?"

"She went to high school." Tina said with smile Lana just nods.

"Well at least your mom doesn't try to control your life." Lana said serious and with a smile and went to the back of the garage then Tina followed her.

"Well you know you're lucky that you Nell, Cat, and Jade that care about you." Tina said while she sees Lana going through another box. "And all I have is just my mom."

"Tina you do have people that care about what about your other family." Lana said and Tina somewhat nodded.

"You have the perfect life." Tina said Lana looks at her confused cause she really doesn't think that her life is perfect.

"You wanna it you can have it." Lana said with a smile. Tina just smiles at her she was about to say something until Jade and Cat walk in.

"Hey Lana." They both said Lana says hi back while Tina just stands there looking at them.

"Hi Tina." Cat said with smile and waves at her. Jade stands there with her arms across her chest just staring at Tina.

"Hi…well I got to go see you later Lana." Tina said and Lana says bye to her and Tina left.

"So remind me again why you hang out with her?" Jade asks Lana looking at her with an eye-brow raised.

"Cause Jade Tina has no one I'm being nice something you should try." Lana said while Cat starts to laugh. Jade stands there and glaring at Lana while she smiles. Then they start to help Lana with the stuff in the garage.

**Tori's POV**

I was in the loft thinking of how to control my new ability that I freaking have. Great what other abilities do I have that I don't even know about? I was sitting on the couch spacing out until I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I look and see my dad coming up and standing in front of me now.

"Hey dad." I said to him with a small sigh. Wondering what he's doing up here probably to talk about my abilities again.

"Hey sweetheart how you doing." My dad asks me I just shrug my shoulders to him.

"I don't know." I said sighing a bit. My dad nods in understanding. He was about to leave not knowing what else to say until I stop him. "Dad." And he stops and turns to me.

"Yes Tori?" My dad said looking at me. Ok tell him about the floating thing that you do.

"Something else happen to me, well it's been happening every once and a while." I said and he stares at me now curious.

"What is it?" He asks me serious.

"Well often in the mornings…when I wake up, I'm…kind of floating." I said serious and he stares at me confused.

"Floating?" My dad said looking at me strange.

"Yup, but as soon as I wake up I crashed I mean…dad what's happening to me?" I said a bit scared. A bit yeah right more like fucking terrified and my dad somewhat notices.

"I honestly don't know, as soon you started to break the law of gravity we're definitely an uncharged territory." My dad said serious. Man I didn't even know I was able to do that.

"I just wish whatever is happening to me will just freaking stop." I said as I drop my head into my hands. Then I feel my dad's hand on my shoulder and I look up to him.

"Look Tori I'm your father and I'm supposed to have all the answers. It kills me that I don't but…you gotta have faith we'll figure this thing out together." My dad said trying to comfort me. I give a small smile but that's hard to believe.

"I do dad, but this is happening to me and I'm scare." I said to him serious. Then my dad hugs me trying to tell me that everything will be ok, eventually. After a couple of seconds I hug him back.

"Tori you want to come with into town?" My shouted from down stairs. My dad and I break apart and I walk down the stairs.

"Yeah sure mom." I said and she gives me a smile. It'll help to keep my mind off things I guess as my mom and I get in the truck and drive into town. We get there I was walking along the side walks while my mom was shopping in the stores. I was minding my own business suddenly my headache came back again and I stop walking and look at the floor. I look back up and my vision went x-ray mode and I was looking around. Then I see a skeleton lady and I kept looking at the lady who was walking past me. Then I stop and look somewhere else then stop at the same green meteor skeleton I saw the day of the robbery. My vision went back to normal and I notice the person and it was Tina. Tina opens the door of her shop and went in while I just kept looking at her.

"Did it happen again Tori?" I hear my mom as she walks up to me worried. I nod my head at her. "Come on sweetie lets go home." My mom said and grabs my hand.

"No it's fine, I'm ok mom." I said to her with a smile. She doesn't look convinced. "Besides didn't you need to go at the Antic store?" My mom nods and we bot head to the store and go in.

"Hello?" My mom said then Tina's mom comes in walks over to her.

"Mrs. Kent I mean Martha how are you?" She asks.

"Good how's business?" My mom asks with a smile.

"Couldn't be better I'm doing so many state sales in Metropolis. I'm thinking of sailing the place." She said to Martha.

"That would be a shame I thought you loved this store." My mom said confused well she's not the only one.

"Not really, I never wanted this life it just kind of happened." Tina's mom said.

"Hey is Tina around I thought I saw her come in?" I ask her. She looks at me and shakes her head.

"She's at Lana's they're inseparable these days." She said huh that's so weird.

"Are you sure 'cause I could've sworn I saw Tin-"

"You must be seeing things." Tina's mom responded quickly I look at her weird. I just shack my head and my mom looks at me.

"I think I need some air. I'm gonna go for a walk ok mom." I said to my mom and she pats my back and I left the store.

**No one's POV**

"I came by to pick up the lamp." Martha said at the woman after Tori left.

"Lamp?" She asks confused.

"The one you were restoring for Jonathon." Martha said looking at her weird.

"Oh yes silly me it's in the back." She said and left to go find it. Martha just starts to look around the store and looks at a dresser that has a mirror that flips. Then Martha pushes the mirror down and notices a rubber band full of money under a dresser. Martha walks over to it and she picks it up off the floor.

"It's not quite ready-"Tina in her mom's form notice Martha with a hand full of money.

"I found this under the dresser." Martha said and hands her the money.

"I'm such an air head." She said with a nervous smile. "A client paid me in cash I've been looking for this all day." She told Martha while walking over to a desk.

"That's a lot of money you should be careful." Martha said as she was walking to.

"Thanks why don't you stop by next week it will be ready then." She said a bit nervous. Then Martha starts to leave then Tina's mom grabs a pair of car keys from Martha's purse and zips it up. "Martha you've forgot your purse." She hands her purse to her. Martha said thank you to her and left the store. After Martha was fully gone she looks the door and put the sign to close. Then Tina transforms back to herself and looks at the car keys in her hands.

Martha was looking at some newspaper article then she starts walking off then notices a truck suddenly driving on the sidewalk and Martha notice that it was her daughter Tori in the driver's seat.

"Tori!" Martha shouts notices that she's not stopping then Martha jumps out of the way quickly. Tori looks back and was mad that she missed then drives of the sidewalk and she drives off somewhere else.

**Tori's POV**

I was walking when I see my dad's truck running straight for my mom. I start to run towards her I saw her jump out of the way. Good then I see the truck drive off the sidewalk and drive off. Whoever that was are going to fucken pay for almost trying to kill my mom. I got to my mom happy that she's not hurt.

"Mom are you ok." I asked and help her up to her feet.

"Tori?" My mom said then she hugs me tightly confused and scared. I hug my mother back and look off in the direction where the car went. I was mad at whoever tried to kill my mother.

* * *

Well there's chapter 14 hope you guys enjoyed it if not oh well. Again thanks for all of your guy's nice reviews love you guys you're the best. Please r and r well that's all I have to say until next time VampireRaven117 is out later : )


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Tori's POV**

After what happened in town I took my mom straight home and right when we got there we told my dad what happened. My father then called the police so they can track down my dad's truck that the person took. What seemed like forever the police called back and my dad was talking with them. After a while he hangs up the phone and sits down next to my mother.

"Did they find the truck Jonathan?" My mom asks my dad. He nods his head.

"Police found the truck; it's abounded out in the Sturet farm." My dad said it was a couple of miles from our house. From town it was pretty far this person was pretty smart.

"Hey dad did anyone else see who the driver was?" I asked him and he shakes his head.

"No." He said simply so I just nod at him.

"I could have sworn it was you Tori." My mom said to me she knew it wasn't me right after she saw me run up to her. I knew it wasn't me either I will never hurt my mother.

"I guess I'm not the only one with a vision problem." I said chuckling a little bit trying to lighten the mood. My parents just smile at me, but they knew this was serious.

"Still the one thing I don't understand is whoever this person was how did they get your keys?" My dad asks. That is true how did they…wait it had to be Tina's mom but why did she try to hurt my mom. Hmm that's the important thing I want to know.

"I have no idea." She replies. "I only went to the Antic store…"then my mom stops talking then she remembers something.

"Mom what is it?" I ask her and she looks at me and my dad. Then she starts to speak.

"Nothing it's just Rose Gerri was acting very strange. I found five thousand dollars in cash under a dresser. It had a Smallville savings band on it and she said a customer paid her that but-"

"I'm guessing that you think that it's from the bank robbery?" I said to her she nods. I agree with her it has to be from the bank because why on earth would somebody pay five thousand dollars.

"It crossed my mind." My mom simply said.

"So wait a minute you're saying that Rose took your keys somehow turned into Tori then tried to run you down." My dad said still not convinced to any of this.

"You're right it's crazy." My mom said while I was just looking at the table thinking.

"No it's not crazy." I said to them as I get up and my dad looks at me.

"What?" Was all my dad said still not understanding how it's not crazy.

"When we were in town my vision went x-ray mode on me and I saw a flash of Tina Gerri's skeleton it was weird it was green. Dad, it didn't look human." I said to them. My parents were looking at each other then they look back at me. "You know the ones you see in anatomy books."

"That's probably because Tina was born with soft bone diseases." My mother said. Wait what as I just kept looking at my mom confused. Then she explains Tina's situation. "They had that poor girl in all those experimental drugs. Doctors believe that she wouldn't live to see first grade.

"She did get better right around her third…birthday." My dad said but the last part slow as he remembers that was the day of the meteor shower.

"It was right after the meteor shower wasn't it?" I ask them.

"Yeah." My dad said. Great…I just look at the floor upset not helping to feel that it's my fault.

"Tori, what do you think Tina is doing?" My mom asks me and I shrug my shoulders.

"I honestly don't know mom, but whatever she's doing I have a feeling that is not good. And I'm pretty sure it was the same weird skeleton I saw just after the robbery." I said not completely sure if I'm right looking at the table still. If I only knew how to control this I would know I'm right "I just wish I can control this new ability."

"What if you tried focusing it like a telescope?" I hear my mother say. I look at her weird but I guess it's worth a shot. Then I see my dad get up walks over to me and pulls out something from his pocket. His hand was in a fist now.

"You can start with something small. Try to tell me what I have in my hand right now?" My dad asks me. I look at his hand for I second then look back at him.

"It's your pocket knife." I said to him. My dad opens his hand and reveling his pocket knife.

"You can see through my hand." He said happy.

"No you always carry your knife in that pocket." I simply said to him. My dad just stares at me so I smile at him. My dad starts to laugh and so does my mom.

**No one's POV**

Lana was in the garage still looking through some old boxes that were her moms and she had a smile on her face. She went through it and saw her mother's old diary and she opens it and starts to read it. Then Lana finds out something and so she leaves the garage and goes to the house upset.

"Lana what's wrong?" Aunt Nell asks her.

"You lied to me about my mother." She simply said and leaves the house mad while Nell stares at her shocked.

In town Lex comes out of the coffee shop and notices someone was leaning on his car.

"May I help you?" Lex asks him.

"Roger Nixon Metropolis journalist." He said to him.

"Get off my car." Lex demands.

"It's hell of a picture Lex you really busted are sales." Roger said showing him the newspaper. "That little club you went to last time."

"I've seen comic books with less fiction then your rag." Lex said and got in his car to not hear any more stuff from this guy. "If you wanted to print that paper you've would have done it by now."

"Your dad can't hide you Lex so if you don't want me to print that little club you went to you've got 24 hours before I do." Roger said and handed him a card Lex took it and drove off.

Back with Lana she came back home at night and her aunt was there waiting.

"Lana I didn't lie to you. I told your mom would have been proud of you and she would have." Her aunt said. "She loved you."

"You told me a fairy tale about a woman who led the perfect life. But that life was a lie you said she loved cheerleading." Lana said upset that her aunt would lie to her about her mother. "She hated it, but was afraid to quit it. My mom didn't want to stay in Smallville. She wanted to see the world."

"What should have I told you that your mother was unhappy Lana." Aunt Nell said Lana shrugs her shoulders a little.

"I would have like the truth." Lana replies.

"I told what I thought you can handle. Your mother was like any other teenage she had her ups and her downs." Aunt Nell said to him. Lana just keeps on looking at her. "You're reading a diary of a seventeen year old girl. It was a snap shot one time in her life."

"It's like I wrote this myself." Lana said a bit happy and sad at the same time.

"Your mom was beautiful and smart you know she wrote a speech at her graduation." Her aunt said and Lana shakes her head.

"No, what did she said." Lana asks.

"Everything that she kept inside her she said everything she said she felt suffocated in Smallville." Aunt Nell said smiling remembering that day.

"Do you have a copy?" Lana asks.

"No but I never forget her first line. 'I never made a difference here, but maybe my children can.'" Aunt Nell repeated the words Lana's mom gave in her speech. Lana smiles and her aunt Nell goes back in the house.

**Tori's POV**

The next morning at school Tina was leaning against the wall and I was at the end of the hall way. I was just staring at Tina I was trying to focus and somehow make my eyes go x-ray vision but it wasn't working.

"Hello Tori." Chloe said and I was to focus on Tina that I didn't hear her. Then Andre snaps his finger in front of my face and I finally look at them.

"You ok chica?" Andre asks me I shrug my shoulders.

"Have any of you guys notice anything weird about Tina Gerri?" I ask them as I look back at Tina and so did they.

"Nothing that requires the intense concentration for you to look at her." Chloe said looking at me strange as I look at Tina.

"Yeah the only thing that's weird about that chick is the amount of time she spends idolizing Lana." Andre said and Chloe nods agreeing with him.

"Yeah she's practically her clone." Chloe said looking at me. I look at her then back at Tina. Wonder why she likes Lana that much? Lana's a nice person, but she isn't god. "Come let's go Andre we have a project to finish."

"Alright later Tori." Andre said and hugs me and I hug back and they leave. I just keep looking at Tina then she turns her head. She looks at me _"oh shit I better stop"_ I thought. I stop staring quickly and leave to go find Chloe and Andre.

I waited in class a little bit and I see Tina talking with Lana. Then Lana said something and Tina got really upset and left Lana. She walks to her locker opens it and put her stuff in then leaves. I then come out of the room and go to Tina's locker. I look to where Tina left to make sure that she wasn't coming back and nobody else was looking. I then start to focus on my see through vision to see wants in Tina's locker. It works, yes I shouted in my mind as I throw my fist in the air happy. Ok focus Tori as I look inside Tina's locker and see a red backpack then I look harder and see that the bag is full of money. I smirk then stop looking through her locker. So it was Tina all along, she as the ability to turn to whoever she wants. It was Tina who robbed the bank that day.

"Tori what's your glitch huh?" I turn around quickly and see Tina shit. "Why do you keep staring at me. You like me or something huh?"

I look at her like she's crazy or something. A huge gross crossed my mind when she said that. "Oh, uh…I don't know. Sorry about that." I said and I start to walk away. I can feel Tina staring at me when I was walking away from her. After that I went home early to tell my parents what I saw in Tina's locker. I got home saw my parents in the burn and I walk in there with a smile on my face.

"Tori what are you doing home so early?" My mom asks me.

"Any more vision problems?" My dad asks I shake my head.

"I did it I controlled it. Well once…sort of, I concentrated and it worked." I said to my parents and my mom smiles very happy.

"That's great." My mom said happy.

"What did you concentrate on?" My dad asks me serious.

"Um…Tina Gerri's locker." I said to them.

"What did you see?" My mom asks serious.

"Money from the bank robbery." I reply and they nod. After I said that my dad goes to the house and calls the cops on Tina. Well she asked for it when she robbed the bank.

**No one's POV**

Tina was in the store practicing Lana's name and tried to make it as the same as hers. Then Tina looks up and sees two police officers working towards the store. Tina then turns into her mother walks out the stores and locks it and she turns to the police officers.

"Oh was just locking up deputies, how can I help you?" Tina asks in her mom's form.

"We're looking for your daughter." One of the offices asks.

"Well she hasn't come home yet what's the problem?" Tina asks.

"The money stolen from the Smallville's savings and loans was recovered in her school locker this afternoon." He told her. Tina was shocked that they somehow found out it was her.

"You're kidding my teen. How can she be involved in this." Tina said trying to sound shocked.

"Well that's what we like to ask?" He said to her. "Will you bring her down to the station once she comes back?"

"Certainly we'll cooperate in any way we can." Tina said. "By the way who told that the money was in Tina's locker?"

"Some kid with an anemones tip." The officer said then they left. Tina has a very good guess on who the person was. Tina was very pissed and was going to have some revenge.

**Tori's POV**

After my dad call the cops on Tina I went up to my fortress of solitude as my dad's calls it and did some homework. When I was done I grab my football shaped piggy bank and look at it. My dad gave it to me one day told me it was his and kept it ever since. I was staring inside of it using my super vision that now I know how to control and was looking at my coins. I was busy staring at my piggy bank that I didn't hear or notice Lana coming up.

"Tori what are you doing?" Lana asks me as I stop looking at the piggy bank and look at her. Lana was staring at me very confused as to what I was doing.

"Oh…I was uh… just trying to figure out how much change I have inside that's all." I replied and she looks at me like I'm weird. Yeah that was a lame and really dumb answer Tori. Lana then walks up to me.

"You can always take it out and count it you know." Lana said stating the oblivious. I set the piggy bank down and get up and she was now in front of me. I shyly smile and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah I know, just wanted to guess how much I have before I count my change." I explain she smiles and shakes her head giggling.

"Hey did you hear about Tina? They found the money from the robbery in her locker." Lana said to me surprised. Me not so much I of course already knew that.

"Really?" I said lying to her even though I know I'm not a good liar.

"Today she asked if she can come and live with me and Nell." Lana said I just nod and chuckle a little bit.

"Yeah just what you need a bank robbery roommate." I said and Lana laughs and I smile at her.

"I told her it wasn't such a good idea. I got enough problems with Nell without adding more into the mix." Lana said. Huh weird her and her aunt are always together, well not always.

"I'm sorry I always thought that you and your aunt were really close." I said to her then shrug it off. Lana just looks at me and I couldn't tell the expression that was on her face.

"She wants to be something I'm not." Lana said upset. "It's like having a duel identity. There's the person that everybody sees and the person you want to be."

"Oh trust me I know the feeling." I said softly to her looking at the ground now. She nods and she puts her finger under my chin and lifts my head up. Now my eyes are meeting hers.

"That's why I came here Tori. I think that you're the only person who sees me for who I'm really am." Lana said to me serious. I just smiles at her. "And I wouldn't to thank for that." I look at her confused suddenly Lana wraps her arms around my neck and leans in and kisses me on the lips. My whole body froze, but my lips were responding to the kiss which seemed to know what to do even though I was lost. I realize what was happening and I gently push Lana off of me and she looks at me while her arms were still wrapped around my neck.

"Lana what the hell you doing you're dating Whitney you can't be doing this." I said to her serious but softly.

"Forget Whitney." Lana said serious and I look at her confused. Ok I'm really lost right now I thought Lana loves Whitney. "I had my eye on you just like you had your eye on me Lana." I hear Lana say. Um no I wasn't and dude this chick is confusing my brain.

"Lana even though Whitney is a jerk I can't do that to him. Besides I don't even know what I fee-"then I was cut off by Lana's lips as they were on mine again. The hell this girl needs to let me talk. Suddenly my brain starts to shut off as I start to kiss her back, but what I didn't know that Lana was really Tina. Then she pulls back and I was beyond shock at who I'm seeing right now. Oh my fucken god I kiss Tina. Not to be mean but I think I'm gonna be sick. Tina grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me to her face and she looks mad.

"I don't know how you found out about that money, but you should have stay out of my life Tori." Tina said mad and pushes me really hard that I flew out of the burn and landed on the truck hard that I become unconscious. Then Tina left the burn with a smile on her face.

* * *

Well there's Chapter 15 hoped you guys enjoyed it and for your guys info I'm going to put Lana/Tori. If you guys don't like it then tough not my problem cause I'm going to be doing a love triangle with Lana/Tori/Jade. Thanks to the people who are supporting Lana/Tori well until next time guys VampireRaven117 is out later.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note-So sorry for the late update was pretty busy and everyone needs to **calm down**, I'm getting a lot of reviews thanks, but they're telling me to update the next day or sooner. Look guys I'm glad you love my story, but I'm a senior in high school about to graduate and I have a lot of classes and homework and trying to keep my grades up so that my parents won't take away my computer. If they did take it away you guys will probably have to wait even longer and I'm guessing you don't want that. So please be patience I'm trying my best to update the chapters ASAP. That's all I have to say so now on to the story enjoy it's a bit longer too : )

* * *

Chapter 16

**Tori's POV**

After stupid Tina threw me out of the loft and crashed into the truck, my parents came out when they heard something. Tina was long gone when they came out and rush to my side.

"Oh my god Tori are you ok?" My mom asks me while my dad helps me off the truck. After I got off I dusted off my clothes that were somewhat full of tiny of pieces of glass.

"Yeah I'm fine mom." I said then was looking for Tina or Lana, but I can't find them.

"Sweetheart what happened?" My dad asks me referring to the truck.

"Well Lana came up to loft and we were talking then after that she and I um…we…well." I said looking at the ground not knowing how to tell them that Lana kis-no that Tina kissed me.

"You guys did what Tori?" My said snapping me out of my thoughts and I look up at her.

"Nothing, anyways it wasn't really Lana that came up to see me it was Tina." I said and both of my parents looked at me confused. Hell so was I, I had no idea Tina was able to do that.

"Tori we're sure that was Lana we saw her come into the house then went to the barn." My dad said I shrug because I really don't know so my dad grabs a flashlight from the truck and goes looking for either Tina or Lana.

My mom and I were waiting in the barn for a while then my dad came back and we looked at him. He shook his head so he didn't find them great just great.

"They vanished there's no sign of Tina or Lana anywhere." My dad said looking at us.

"Are positive that you saw her turn back into Tina?" My mom asks me making sure. I nod to both of them I know what I saw.

"Yes mom, I'm pretty sure that meteor shower did something to her bones." I simply said to them. My mom thinks I'm right because Tina became a whole lot better after the meteor shower.

"So she can change appearance at will." My dad said kinda shocked funny cause he's not the only one.

"Yeah, seems like it and it also gives her strength that's how she threw me out of the loft." I said looking at my dad while he was still trying to understand this or trying to processes this.

"What should we tell the police?" My mom asks looking at my father. He was about to respond but I cut him off.

"We tell them nothing." I said to them and they looked at me shocked and confused. "Tina can turn to whoever she wants and I'm the only one who can tell the difference." I said so now they get it and both of them nod and we went back to the house.

**No one's POV**

Chloe was at the high school in the torch room on the computer and heard someone come in. "Robbie I swear if you let Rex somehow throw that stupid rubber spider at me again I'm going for my staple gun." Chloe said mad and annoyed.

"You mind if I come in." Lana said smiling Chloe turns and was surprised that it was Lana.

"Yea sure sorry I thought you were Robbie so what's up?" Chloe asks as Lana walks up to her.

"Is that this week's newspaper?" Lana asks her Chloe just shrugs not many people like her newspaper articles. "Well for what it's worth I really like what've you done to the papers this year."

"That's puts you in the majority of one." Chloe said smiling at Lana and she smiled back. "Anyways I know you didn't come down just to talk so what's up." As she got up and went to find some more papers.

"The torch prints the graduation speech every year right?" Lana asks as she follows Chloe and she nods.

"Yea they do so what year?" Chloe said and so goes on another computer to look for it.

"1977." Lana said and Chloe looks at her weird and she notices.

"That's p.c. Lana." Chloe said and Lana was lost.

"P.c.?" Lana asks her confused and Chloe saw and starts explaining it to her.

"P.c. is something that has anything with technology it's going to be h.c." Chloe explains to Lana and she nods in understanding.

"Hard copy." Lana said and Chloe nods and she walks to the other side of the room and goes to a filing cabinet.

"You catch on fast." Chloe said and Lana just smiles as Chloe was looking for the file of the graduation speech in 1977. "Yeah I can't find anything maybe I can track something down. Do you know who exactly wrote the speech?"

"Yeah, my mother." Lana said a bit sad and happy and Chloe just looks at her with a sad smile and nods her head.

At Lex Luther's mansion Lex was in his huge office sitting on a chair and drinking. Roger Nixon came and Lex handed him his money so he wouldn't print that page he had on him. Roger was really happy too, but not Lex because he knew this was about his father and something.

"I will feed you stories and you will print them. Any negative stories about me you will kill. You'll be at my disposal 24/7. Now follow me." Lex said as he starts to leave the room and Roger follows him. They were in a room and lights came on and the car that Lex drove the day of the crash into the lake was there and the roof of the car was half ripped open.

"What happen to your car?" Roger asks him as he walks up to it.

"I drove it off a bridge at 60 miles an hour." Lex said simply to him and Roger turns to him.

"Then how are you still alive?" Roger asks surprised that he lived through that.

"That's the mystery I need your help solving." Lex tells him then they both look back at the car.

**Tori's POV**

I was at my house outside on the porch and was holding the lead box that Lex gave me. I was just staring at it then I hear someone come up the small steps. I then see Lana coming up and I just stare at her using my x-ray making sure it was her. She stops and notices that I'm looking at her weird and she just looks at me.

"Tori what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lana asks noticing the way I was looking at her. That's when I stop using my vision and realized it was her.

"Sorry Lana, it's nothing I just wasn't sure if it was you." I said and she looks at me confused.

"If this is a bad time-"Lana started as she was about to leave my house.

"No it's not sorry about my weirdness." I said Lana smiles and she starts walking over to me and stand next to me and I smile at her.

"I came from the torch was looking for Chloe. Didn't want to go back home; kind of ended up here." Lana explains and I nod at her.

"So you and Nell still are fighting huh." I said as I completely forgot that it was Tina told me and not her.

"How did you know?" Lana asks me confused. Nice going you idiot now you have to lie which you're not very good at.

"Umm…lucky guess." I said shrugging my shoulders Lana not convinced, but doesn't say anything.

"Found my mother's diary discovered that she felt the things I feel right now." Lana said looking out to the field and I smiled.

"That's great Lana." I said happy for her. She looks at me and doesn't seem like she kinda is and I raised my eyebrow while tilting my head a little bit. "Isn't it?"

"It's great and sort of scary. It's like she can see right through me. Did you ever feel like that Tori?" Lana asks me I just shrug my shoulders.

"More than you know." I reply and Lana just smiles a little bit.

"When I read her words it was like she was here than one minute she's not." Lana said sad so I pull her into a hug trying to comfort her. Lana hugs me back resting her head on my shoulder.

"At least you have that right." I whisper into her ear and she nods and I let her go and she looks at me smiling a bit.

"Have you ever tried to find your parents…your biological parents I mean?" Lana asks, I shake my head at her and she nods. I lean against the wooden rill and so does Lana.

"No, not really I guess. I figure they're millions away from my life now." I said as I look up at the sky.

"If you could ask them a question what would you ask?" Lana asks me while she was looking at me too.

"Umm, what happen…why they let me go?" I said looking at Lana now "Ask how all the strangeness and weirdness that's going on in my life." I saw how Lana looked at me weird when I said that. If only she knew what I really am.

"I guess neither of us will get a straight answer." Lana said a bit sad and looking at to the field. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looks at me.

"I hope you find what you're looking for Lana." I said to her with a small smile. Lana hugs me and I hug her back and out in the distant I saw a figure. Huh wonder who that is and it walks closer and it's someone. Wait not just any person it's Jade, weird why is she coming over here? Maybe she's looking for Lana I was about to call her over when she stops. I saw that she's angry I mean really angry, but why would she be mad. Then she took off then I remember that I was hugging Lana when she was coming over here, but why would she be mad about that? Is she jealous? Naah I don't think so I mean why would Jade like me anyway. So I just shrug it off and after a while Lana goes back home and I go to sleep.

**No one's POV **

Early in the morning Tina went to school and was disguise as Lana and went to talk with Whitney. Lana was talking to Whitney and asks for his jacket because she was cold. Whitney nods and gives it to Lana who is really Tina and Whitney said he had to go the new coach wants to talk with them. Lana nods and she saw Whitney leave after he was gone Lana turns back into Tina and she has a smirk on her face then she went to find Lana.

**Tori's POV**

Andre and I were walking through town to reach to Tina's mom's store. While we were walking there I was telling Andre what happen last night of course doesn't believe it's true.

"So you're telling me that Tina Gerri can bend her bones and turn into anybody she wants." Andre said and I nod at him. Andre was trying to adjust this information and wondering how this is possible.

"Yes Andre I saw it with my own eyes. Felt it to." I said as I felt nasty as I remember that I kissed Tina. Andre looks at me confused when I said the last part.

"What do you mean you felt it?" Andre asks seriously looking at me I just shrug at him not wanting to tell him the real reason.

"It's nothing just forget that I mention it. Look, there's the store Andre lets go." I said as I was walking over to the Antic store; Andre following behind me.

"Look chica this entire weird meteor thingy that's Chloe's territory not mine." Andre said as he was next to me while I was looking through the glass window. "I'm a musicians and a ladies man while Chloe does the tale of the unexplained. So why didn't you call her?"

"I did Andre, but she was busy with something else that's why I called you. Now I regret calling you here, tell me why we're friends again?" I said as I looked at him serious and he was glaring at me. I just chuckled and went back looking through the Antic's window.

"We are friends because you love me and I'm your best black friend. Even though I think you and Chloe are weird about this stuff I show up ready to rumble." Andre said throwing his fist up into the air while I roll my eyes at him. "Tori, I know you and I have watched cops at my house before. You should know that the last place Tina will show up is her mom's place."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Sherlock." I said still looking through the windows then Andre punches my arm. I really didn't care that he did that because I wasn't looking for Tina I was looking for something or someone else there. Now I made my eyes go x-ray mode. I look around the store and see a skeleton inside a closet looking thing. I'm shocked at what I'm seeing right now I know I have to get in there.

"Earth to Tori." Andre said as he starts to wave his hand in front of my face. I see his skeleton and I snap out of my x-ray vision.

"Andre we need to get in here." I said trying to open the door, but it was locked.

"Why?" Andre asks looking at me with his eyebrow raised.

"It's….just a hunch." I said as I go around the back of the store as Andre follows me again. We reached the back door and it was open, huh guess Tina forgot to lock this door. We go inside and I go to the closet where I saw the skeleton.

"Tori what are we looking for anyways?" Andre asks as I reach the closet and I open it and Tina's dead mom falls out. Andre yells and jumps when he sees the dead body while I just shake my head. "Whoa! Who's that?"

"That's Tina's mom." I reply looking at the dead body. Poor Tina's mom why did Tina kill or accidently kill her mother, who knows what happen only Tina.

"Damn, how did you know she was in there Tori?" Andre asks looking at me then back at the body.

"Because I can see right through the door Andre." I said telling him the truth and he hits my shoulder and I look at him.

"Very funny Sherlock, how do you think she died?" Andre said and I use my x-ray vision to find out how the woman died.

"Broken neck." Was all I said looking around the store. I feel Andre staring at me and I look at him. He was looking at me wondering how I knew that. "Just guessing." I said quickly.

"My call is that Tina is on a bus on her way to Metropolis." Andre said with a sigh looking back at the body.

"No I don't think so." I said as I notice papers and a pen on the desk and I start walking towards to it. Andre sees and soon starts to follow and I pick a piece of paper up and it had Lana's signature on it. All of these papers do…oh no as I start to put the pieces together.

"Ok I know this chick idolizes Lana, but why is she writing her signature." Andre asks looking at the papers also and was confused while I know; well I think I know what Tina might have planned for her.

"You said that Tina was obsessed with Lana right?" I said to Andre and he nods, but still confused. "She's going to take it to the next level."

"You mean she's wants to kill Lana." Andre said scared for her now. I shake my head at him.

"Worse, she's wants to become Lana." I said and Andre and I left the store quickly to find Lana before Tina does.

**No one's POV**

It was now night time and Lana was at the graveyard visiting her mom. She was on her knees talking with her also.

"Found your journal mom, the one you kept in high school." Lana said looking at her mother's gravestone and she sighs a bit. "Suddenly all these conversations don't seem one sided. Tried to find your graduation speech, but they didn't print it. Every time I get closer to you, something pulls me away."

"Lana." Lana hears a voice and turns and it's Whitney.

"Whitney what are you doing here?" Lana asks him while he was walking towards her.

"Your aunt said you went riding I just followed the path." Whitney said while Lana gets up and now Whitney is in front of her.

"I was just talking with my parents." Lana said happy and Whitney just looks at her.

"They're dead Lana." Whitney said to her serious and Lana looks at him confused and upset at what he just said. "You have this great life and you can't even see it. You have no right to be unhappy; they're not coming back Lana, deal with it."

"What are you saying?" Lana asks upset and looking at Whitney confused and he gets closer to her.

"I'm saying you don't deserve your life." Whitney said and Lana just stares at him not understanding what's going on. She then sees Whitney change into Tina and Lana looks at her lost. "I do." Lana now scared and Tina reaches out and grabs her neck and starts to choke the life out of her. Lana tries to fight back, but it wasn't turning out so well. Lana starts to fall to unconscious and she does and falls to the floor and Tina rips off her necklace. Now Tina looks at Lana holding her necklace and smirks at an unconscious Lana. After a while Lana starts to wake up and when she does she looks to her right and sees a skeleton there. Lana starts to scream and she tries to push the heavy stone off, but couldn't. Lana was pounding on the stone yelling for help.

**Tori's POV **

After Andre and I leave the store he starts to say something, butI didn't stay I used my super speed and ran to Lana's house hoping that she's there. I get to Lana's house and knocked on the door and waited. It was taking forever for someone to answer the door so I knocked again. That's when the door finally opened and it was Jade standing there.

"What do you want Kent?" Jade asks me.

"Is Lana here?" I ask her and Jade shakes her head at me.

"No and why do you want to know Kent huh?" Jade said with a little attitude and looks at me curiously.

"Look Jade, now is not the time alright just tell me if know where she is." I said serious at her and getting kind of mad and annoyed too. I mean Jade is getting upset and I have no idea why.

"Again Kent, why do you want to know where she is?" Jade impatiently said glaring at me also waiting for an answer.

"God Jade, look I think Lana is in trouble. Now tell me where she is for fuck sakes." I said mad at her and she just stares at me. I think she's shocked that I yelled at her or because I cussed.

"What do you mean Lana is trouble." Jade whispers with a low growl as she starts to get a little bit closer to me.

"Look I can't explain right now Jade ok. Do you know where she is." I ask her again and Jade nods and I sigh in relief.

"She's at the graveyard." Jade said with her arms across her chest. I was about to reply but she cuts me off. "I'm coming with you." I just look at her as she starts to grab her car keys. _"Ugh we don't have time for this I'll just super speed over." _I thought as she starts to walk to her car and I follow behind.

"Thanks Jade." I said to her and super speed to the graveyard to look for Lana hoping that she's ok once I get there.

"No problem Ken-"Jade starts but stops talking when she turns to see if I was there, but I was already gone_._ Jade starts to look around to see where I gone off to.

I finally reached the graveyard and started to look everywhere for Lana. _"Come on Lana where are you."_ I thought as I was about to use my x-ray vision I hear someone said my name. I turn around and I see Whitney standing a couple feet away from me.

"Tori what are you doing here?" Whitney asks me. He just read my mind because I was also wondering what he was doing here.

"Was gonna ask you the same thing. Never mind that, where's Lana?" I ask him and he shakes his head while I sighed great.

"I don't know, Nell said she came out here, but I can't find her." Whitney said as he starts to walk closer to me while holding Lana's meteor rock necklace and puts it in his jacket pocket. I start to feel sick and I was losing my balance as I start to growl in pain. "What's the matter Tori? Not feeling way." He said as I was bending over trying to with stand the pain. Suddenly he pulls out a pipe and whacks me on my back and I fell to the floor. I start to get up very slowing as I was in pain and I look at Whitney who was really Tina.

"Tina…where's Lana." I ask her while she was still in Whitney's form holding up the pipe.

"Tina doesn't exist anymore!" Tina shouted at me angry then she hits me in the face with the pipe. I start to fly and I fell right into a gravestone and it breaks. Tina starts to walk over to me as I left half of myself off the ground and look at her.

"Tina…I know what it's like to live in a secret. I know what happen to your mother." I said looking at her serious and it looks like she doesn't really care what happen to her mother.

"That was a life time ago and don't worry about Lana you'll be joining her very soon." Tina puts down the pipe and was going to take off the jacket until we both hear a voice behind her.

"Hey!" Tina turns and Jade was standing there very angry. "No messes with Kent accept me." Jade said as she grabs Tina by the collar of her shirt who she thinks it's Whitney. Tina smirks at her and that pissed Jade off as she starts to raise her fist.

"Jade no." I said but it was too late Tina dodges Jade's hit and grabs her by the shirt and throws Jade like it was nothing. Jade hits a tree and was now on the ground unconscious. Tina smirks and looks at me while I look at Jade then look back at Tina ok now I'm pissed off.

"Now where were we?" Tina said as she takes off her jacket and throws it somewhere far. She now picks up the pipe that was on the floor and I also feel a whole lot better now. "I thought I killed you once Kent. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." Tina then slams the pipe down to where I was laying, but then I smirked at her. I used my super speed and got out of the way before she can hit me. I was now behind her with an angry look on my face.

"Where's Lana." I said pissed off. I guess I'm not the only because Tina is also mad. She turns around and tries to hit me again with the pipe and I duck and grab her by the shirt. I turn both of us around and I slam Tina into a tall gravestone and it breaks.

"Who the hell are you?" Tina asks confused as she grabs my jacket and also slams me into a gravestone. I use my strength and pushed her hard and she hits a gravestone and falls to the floor.

"Where is she!" I yelled demanding her to tell me.

"She's dead." Tina said with a growl and gets back up and holding the pipe again and hits me with it. I stop her from hitting me with it as I grab the pipe once she swung it at me. I use it against her as I throw her and Tina was sent flying into the air and slammed against a tree. Tina falls to the floor hard and was now unconscious as she turns back into her normal self.

"That was for Jade…shit Jade." I said as I remember that Tina hurt her. I look around and see her on the floor I run over to her and she was still unconscious. _"Thank god"_ I thought not that it was good thing, but I was happy because she didn't see me use my powers…Lana.

"Lana!" I yell through the graveyard then I use my x-ray vision to look for her. I see a whole bunch of skeletons, but one was moving trying to push a stone off then the skeleton faints. I see this and I turn off my x-ray vision and quickly run to where the skeleton was. I get there and rip off the door throw it and walk up to the gravestone casket. I punch the gravestone and it makes a huge hole. I move both of the huge stones out of the way and I see Lana just lying there. I pick her up bridal style and carry her out of the room that's when I see Jade getting up and she sees us.

"Lana, is she ok?" Jade asks worried about her friend as she was walking towards us as I was still holding Lana.

"She's fine jade just unconscious you should call 911 though just to be sure." I reply to her she nods and pulls out her cell phone and calls them. We get to Jade's car and I put Lana in the back and gently lay her down. After that I sit in the front with Jade and she drives to Lana's house.

"Thanks for saving Lana Tori." I hear Jade said and I look at her and I just nod my head and smile too then look at the window. "Do you like Lana Tori?" I look at her weird and also confused as to what she means.

"Um, yeah I like Lana she's my friend Jade." I said to her serious. She growls in frustration and she starts to mumble.

"No, do you like her more than a friend Kent." Jade said while I was raising my eye-brow at her. Ok why does everyone assume I like Lana I mean yeah we hang out, but that doesn't mean I like her…right?

"Why does it matter Jade…wait no scratch that, why do you care if I like her or not?" I ask her and she just looks at me. I couldn't tell what emotion she was showing on her face. I think it was mixed with two emotions angry and…jealousy? Why would Jade be jealous of Lana and I it's not like she likes me ugh I don't know. I'll just think about this later or something.

"I don't Kent I just want to let you know that she is taken." Jade said pissed off and she was glaring at me as well. Great I managed to piss her off, but for some reason I don't believe that was Jade's real reason. We finally get to Lana's house and Lana was finally awake then I help her out of the car. She stands and she starts to lose her balance then I decide I don't want her to hurt herself, so I swipe her off her feet and carry her inside the house. I saw Lana's face and she was blushing and I look back at Jade and she was pissed. I mean more pissed then she usually is of course I shrug it off. Once we are in the house I set Lana on the couch and said bye to them. Lana said thanks to me for saving her and I smile at her that's when the police officers and the paramedics arrive as they start to check on Lana. I leave the house and I see that the police had already caught Tina and I also see my parents. So I start to walk over to them.

"How's Tina?" I ask them.

"She won't be able to hurt anyone else." My mom said and I nod.

"Still can't understand why would a girl will do all of that." My dad said looking at Tina confused.

"I do." I said and my dad looks at me with his eye-brow raised while my just stares at me confused. "I mean you go through life having this gift that you have to keep a secret and you see everyone around you being normal you get jealous. You just wanna be someone else." My parents look at me surprised now they now I feel about my powers. I'm not ashamed of them it's just at times I want to be normal. My parents nod and we start to walk back home.

**No one's POV**

The next day Chloe came by to Lana's house to see if she was ok and that she found the tape and was going to give it to her. Chloe saw that Lana was ok then she gave her the tape and Lana was happy. After Chloe left Lana went to her aunt's car. Lana turns on the car and had the tape in her hand. She then puts in the tape and she hears her mom starts to give her speech at her graduation and Lana had a smile on her face.

* * *

Well there's chapter 16 again sorry it took forever I was busy. Hope you guys enjoyed it if not oh well not my problem. Don't know how long it will take to update the next chapter hopefully soon. Oh and what episode would you guys like me to do next so leave a review so I can know what episode alright. Again I'm not doing all the episodes for season 1 anyways hoped you enjoyed the chapter again r and r until next time VampireRaven117 is out later.


End file.
